Konoha's Puppet Master
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: What if Naruto was given a Special scroll containing all information on Ninja Puppetry...watch as he becomes a Master in the art of Puppetry...
1. Childhood

Konoha's Puppet Master

Chapter 1. Childhood

October 8

Life hasn't been to good to 3-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, for some reason beyond his knowing people don't like him. He has just been thrown out of the orphanage were he lived as the owners of said establishment got fed up with dealing with the "Demon brat" as they so coldly referred to him.

"_Ahh the stupid owners threw me out again, and worse they broke the sealing scroll the old man gave me_" and annoyed Naruto said as he saw he saw his early birthday give from the Hokage tore up and dirty on the wet floor.

"_I guess a better go see the old man…again_" Naruto thought sadly as he started walking to the Sarutobi Clan compound, a place he new he was always welcome.

Naruto walk for almost 20 minutes when he finally reach the big gates of the Sarutobi compound. It was a great sight every time he came here the was always amazed at the big entrance gate which was made of two big metal monkeys in each side holding the gate.

"_Wow…someday I'll live like this_" with that thought he pressed the intercom.

"_Yes…who is it_?" said a raspy voice

"_Asuma-sensei is me Naruto…I got thrown out again_" said a very sheepish Naruto

"_Again!! That the third time the month … those stupid_…" said Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"_Hurry, Naruto and come in, its pouring cats and dog's out there_" said Asuma as he bussed so the gate opened and Naruto could come in

Naruto ran in the old mansion…were he got a warm welcome of Asuma with a warm towel and some hot tea.

"Here you go kid enjoy" said the jounin with a warm smile at Naruto. This was one of the only places Naruto felt truly safe and happy. "Dad is in his study…I you known were that his" said the jounin before putting a long jacket and walking out of the Sarutobi House.

"Have fun on your date with Kurenai" said Naruto with a big foxy grin on his face.

" Hahaha I always do shrimp" the jounin said as he left not wanting to turned to face the boy do Naruto couldn't see his sad face. "I don't know how these villagers can treat such a good and kind boy with such malice," Asuma thought before he shunshin'd away.

For you see Naruto for such a good and sweet boy as he was, he is the jailor of the most powerful tailed beast in the whole world. And even though he wasn't affected by the demon or influence by it people though he was the demon and treated the poor boy like he had done some unforgivable sin.

Flashback to a week before

Something the poor boy had to learn on his 3 birthday when some drunk villagers and a couple of angry shinobi found him on his way to the orphanage and proceeded to beat him and call him name for 20 minutes until and passing AMBU saw the beating and stopped it… but not before giving the villagers and the shinobi a tasted of his Sharingan.

"_Ah Naruto it happened again, I told you not to come out today_" and sad and angry AMBU said to the boy, which to much of his surprise was still awake.

"_I'm sorry Itachi nii-san, but Ayame told me she had a birthday gift for me_," said Naruto still holding the scroll she gave him with contained 20 bowls of different kinds of ramen {which was still in good shape seeing that Naruto kept it safe from the attack}

"_Don't speak, safe you strength will be in the hospital soon_" said a sad Itachi holding the battered and bloody body of the kid he considered a little brother.

"_Ok Itachi nii-san_" with that Naruto let darkness take, falling sleep in safe arms.

A few minutes later Itachi got to the hospital and took Naruto to the only doctor he trusted. She was the best and most powerful Kunoichi and medic-nin of her generation, the legendary Slug Princess Tsunade

"_Tsunade!!!"_ screamed a clearly angry Itachi Uchiha.

Tsunade turned around to see a sight she hated, the little kid she considered a little brother bruised and bloody from a resent beating.

"_What happened_?" said Tsunade as she took Naruto placed him gently on a bed and started making hand signs.

"Shosenjutsu {Mystical Palm Technique}" Tsunade hand started glowing green and as she placed it on Naruto his wounds started healing.

"_Itachi, Did you see who did this_?" said a clearly furious Tsunade to a equally mad Itachi

"_Hai Tsunade-sama_" said Itachi liking were this was headed.

"_GO, find them have a good time_" said Tsunade to a smiling Itachi,

"_Hai_" said Itachi them he shunshin'd away.

Suddenly the door opened and a elderly man entered the room, and with a sigh said, "_How is he_?" said the Hokage with clearly sadness plaguing his voice.

"_He'll be find in a day or two Sarutobi-sensei_" said Tsunade

"Ah good…did you deal with the culprits?" said the Hokage to a smiling Tsunade

"Hai, I sent Itachi, so they be in for a nasty night" said the grinning Tsunade to a smiling Hokage.

"Good, I hope they learn there lesson" said the Hokage.

"Me too" Tsunade and the Hokage gasped at the awake little boy…who just happened to be smiling.

"Naruto, why are you smiling, after what you have been through tonight…" the Hokage started to say before being cut off by Naruto.

"…Because they'll be worse than me after Itachi nii-san get through with them" said a smiling Naruto to a stunned and semi happy Hokage and Tsunade.

"Hahaha" the Hokage and Tsunade started laughing, but stopped when seeing the little blonde boy get a sad expression on his face.

"Old man, why does everyone hate me?" said Naruto trying to hold back the tears that still fell down his 3 year old face.

"Eh Naruto that is something you are not…"the Hokage was cut off by a suddenly mad and screaming Naruto.

"NO, I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY EVERYONE HATE'S ME AND ALWAYS TRY TO HURT OR KILL ME EVEN DOE I HAVEN'T DO ANYTHING BAD" said the know crying Naruto to a sad Hokage and a crying Tsunade.

"Ok, I'll tell you Naruto but is not a easy thing to hear," said the Hokage

The Hokage spent the rest of the night explaining how his father save the village by sealing the nine tailed demon fox inside on a recently born baby… Naruto, and how he died cause of the process and how his mother disappeared the day she gave birth and why he didn't allow him to be name Namikaze for fear the enemies of his father want revenge.

"WOW, that…explains a lot, " said a sad and angry Naruto and why that Naruto laid back and fell asleep with a sense of …well a sense of peace.

Present Time

Naruto was walking through the hallways to the Hokage study when he heard some perverted giggling coming from his study. When Naruto got close enough to see through the door knob he saw something that made him want to laugh…the Hokage a man fear throughout the land as "the professor" for his knowledge was reading a little orange book and giggling like a little schoolgirl.

Naruto suddenly opened the door to see his grandfather figure squeal like a girl from the surprise and fall to out of his seat and to the ground.

"_Hahaha, are you ok old man_?" said the tiny 3 year old with no hint of sarcasm or mockery in his voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing here, at this hour?" ask the Hokage wile he stood up from the floor and sat back down.

" Well you see… I was thrown out again" said Naruto scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Well what happened?" ask the Hokage in the tone of voice only a grandfather can speak.

"_Well I said that the sealing scroll I had was a birthday gift from you and the owners took it and said that I was lying cause the Hokage would never give a demon a thing like that, then…the owners tool the sealing scroll from me and snap it in half_" the last part Naruto said with a small tear.

"_Don't cry Naruto it was only a sealing scroll_" said the Hokage but in reality the Hokage knew that to Naruto I wasn't just a sealing scroll, it was one of the only gift he had ever received on his birthdays.

"Ok old man" said Naruto a little calm "but were am I going to stay especially since tomorrow is my birthday" Naruto ask with fear in his voice,

The reason for the fear was that every year on his birthday the owners of the Orphanage threw him out so the drunken villagers celebrating the defeat of the Demon Fox look for him a gave him a beating…even thought the beating only lasted a couple of minutes cause it was always stop by Itachi or other members of the AMBU or the Hokage himself it was something Naruto didn't like.

"Don't worry Naruto, today I spoke to the council that I planned to take you in until you start in the ninja academy" said the Hokage before he stood and walked over to his save and pulled out another simple sealing scroll and handed It to Naruto. "Happy Birthday Naruto" said the Hokage before he fell to his seat after Naruto jump on him to give him a powerful hug.

_**That's it for the first chapter I hope you guy like it……next chapter will be the beginning with his love of puppets and a time skip………….please review so I can see if I am doing a good job**_


	2. New Hobby

Konoha's Puppet Master

_Chapter 2. New Hobby_

[Time skip]

Its been Six month since the third Hokage took Naruto in his home, Naruto has been studying all the scrolls in the Hokage's library ever since…since the Hokage and Asuma are almost never home cause of their work Naruto has free rein in his library plus he has his very famous Godfather and Godmother train him every time the can.

. In the 6 short months since Naruto has being there he has improved a lot in his ninja skills, since he doesn't have to worry about constant mobs of villagers and the occasional mad shinobi he has pretty much mastered all the basic genin [not academy student] jutsus. The main thing he has improved is his chakra, in the 6 months since training he has the chakra control of a jounin {with a little help from the Slug Princess} and that makes his jutsus all the more powerful.

"Uff that was one hell of a sparing session…are you ok Tsunade-san" Tsunade merely nodded keeping her composure until the boy lest the room that is….

"Ill see you later Tsunade-san" with that Naruto left in a flash of speed. The moment Tsunade made sure he had left she fell to the ground dead tired. "Were the hell does he get all that stamina from?" with that Tsunade fell sleep.

Elsewhere

Naruto was running to the Hokage office at full speed to meet him, for today the were traveling to Suna to visit the Hokage Daughter, she had just given birth to a healthy baby boy named Konahamaru. She had moved to Suna after falling In love with a shinobi clan head from Sand and through their marriage a alliance had been formed between both Villages.

"_I just hope I'm not too late_" Naruto thought while running at speeds that only High Chunins and higher were able to see.

Naruto ran toward the Hokage tower and when he got close enough he jump and landed on the wall and continued running up the wall to the Hokages window.

"I made it!!' screamed the young blonde when he went through the window and landed on the Hokages office, what the little blonde failed to notice is that he did all that in the middle of a Jounin meeting.

"Hey old man, when are we…" Naruto look behind him to see all of Konohas most powerfull jounin staring at him…"Ahh I know I'm good looking but man be more subtle with the staring" this cause every jounin to pole vault to the floor except kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja and the Sandaime Hokage himself who was laughing quite hard at the jounins reaction.

"Ahh Naruto finally here, I'm just finished up with this meeting and we'll leave." The Hokage that looked quite excited himself " A granddad…finally" thought the Hokage while the Jounins stared at the blonde boy that was currently messing with the elemental paper.

"Hey old man, what's this? Said Naruto holding a piece of paper

"Ahh that my dear boy is elemental paper, that is used to find out the chakra affinities of us chinobis" Naruto look at the paper for a full minute before speaking again. "How does it work?" ask the young blonde.

"You just have to sent chakra to it and if it burns up...you affinity is fire, if it gets damp them you have water nature affinity, if it gets cut you have wind nature and if it becomes dirt you're a earth nature and if it becomes crumple it's lightning …" Naruto look in awe at the paper " Do you mind is I try it?"

" Go right ahead my boy" said the old kage, and to the amazement of everyone in the office when Naruto applied chakra to the paper it got cut down the middle leaving to haft than one haft crumple and the other haft was set ablaze…

"He has 3 chakra affinities but…?" was all the group of jounins could said before they were cut of by the blonde." No wonder those 3 types of jutsu are so easy for me to do"

The whole groups of jounins looked amazed.

"Impossible" said the jounin in the back reading a orange book. "I don't believe a 4 year old can do 3 types of jutsu". Said kakashi while still reading his book.

"WHAT you doubt the power of NARUTO UZUMAKI" shouted the blonde but not in anger but in a mocking tone…directed at Kakashi

"Yeah I do" said Kakashi in a as a matter of fact king of way " OK want to have a little spar" Naruto said to Kakashi. "Why would I fight a mere child" Naruto grinned at the question.

"Cause…if you beat me I'll give you the never before release copy of Icha Icha Paradise…Heaven" Kakashi almost jumped at the proposition.

"Impossible nobody has that" Naruto gave another smirk "You forget that my god father is the author of that series" said Naruto in a happy voice "

"Done but if you win what do you get" asked Kakashi sure of himself thinking he had it in the bag. "If I win you teach me…THE CHIDORY" said Naruto screaming the last 2 words.

"Done" said Kakashi with the biggest Eye smile anybody had ever seem "Ok training ground 46, minutes" said Naruto and them to the surprise of everyone shunshin'd out of the office

"Since when can a 4 year old do that" ask Kakashi a little scared "Since that 4 year has been trained by 2 of the 3 Sannin" the Hokage said with a big grin before disappearing to go get ready for his trip.

Training Ground 46

Naruto sat in the middle of the training ground waiting for his opponent, suddenly a gust of wind pick up and in front of Naruto appeared a very confident looking kakashi.

"Ok brat here are the rules if you manage to get me down to one knee you win…ok?"

said Kakashi looking at a calm and collected Naruto…that worried him a little.

"Suit your self" said Naruto before disappearing in a flash "Damn that was fast he could…". That all Kakashi could say before Naruto appeared behind him doing hand seals

."Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet" Naruto inhaled and blew a powerful ball of fire at kakashi "AHH DAMN:" kakashi suddenly disappeared from the blame and appeared behind Naruto and threw a kick at kick at his ribs "I got you no…wait…WHAT" when the kick hit Naruto he just blew up un a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" ask a really confuse Kakashi "Since when little kick can do that?" behind Kakashi appeared Naruto again making more seal but a longer series of them.

"Water Release: Bullet Technique" Naruto started to spit big bullets made of water all around Kakashi that made him get distracted and not notice the cloned behind him making Seals.

"Water Release: Water Prison Technique " said the clone in a hush voice that nobody heard and with the water from the original Naruto attack trap Kakashi in a Water Prison much to the surprise of EVERYONE.

"You Little bastard, you actually caught me but you look exhausted you look to have enough chakra for one last tiny jutsu… better pick well" Said Kakashi confident in his abilities.

"Complements of Tsunade-san" Naruto Pushed his fist back gathered up the last of his chakra and threw a punch. " THAT COULN'T BE…TSUNADES SUPER PUN.." Kakashi started Screaming but got cut short when Naruto hit him in the face, braking the Water Prison an sending Kakashi flying, after that Naruto started to collapse from exhaustion Kakashi caught him before he hit the ground, Naruto was knock out.

Kakashi place Naruto on the shade of a tree and went to talk to the other Jounins.

Asuma, Might Guy, Kurenai and Kakashi were talking about the fight

"Man that kids a beast, if he released that water prison a second later I would be in the hospital" said Kakashi with a smile on his face "Expected nothing else from the runt" said Asuma really proud of his surrogate nephew. "You guy know I got him a couple of trench knife like mine for his birthday and he is already better than me with them.

"OFCOURSE HIS FLAME OD YOUNG IS AS BRIGHT AS 1000 SUN.." Guy started screaming before kurenai place in a Genjustsu.

When they all turned to look at Naruto they were surprise he wasn't there………

Konoha's Northern Gate

A smiling Sarutobi was walking out of the village when a gust of wing blew next to him

"How was the fight Naruto-kun" said the Hokage without even looking down next to him

"I lost, that Kakashi is really good… but I almost had him" said Naruto a little sad. The Hokage Smirk at the strength this little blonde had…after all he went toe to toe with a experienced jounin…and almost won, and he's not even a genin …YET.

"Maybe next time Naruto-kun" said the Hokage and was happy almost instantly when the boy next to him started to sing about kicking the copy ninjas ass.

"Are you ready to go to Sunagakure Naruto?" the boy had a big grin on his face and gave one big yell " Sunagakure better be ready for here comes Konoha's best kept Secret Naruto Uzumaki.

Ok done with this chapter more tomorrow, I said this chapter was going to have the puppet and a time skip but I got way to into the Kakashi Naruto fight…now so nobody gets mad Naruto is not stronger than Kakashi…yet if you didn't realize Kakashi didn't fight back aside from a kick while Naruto went all out an couln't win…next chapter I'm having a little puppet user fight Naruto and he meets chiyo…and maybe I let him finally find the scroll...maybe please review so I know if I'm doing good 


	3. Chiyo

Konoha's Puppet Master

**Chapter 3: Chiyo**

**2 miles outside of Suna**

"So old Man what techniques are there in Sunagakure?" asked Naruto to the Hokage walking next to him,

"Well they pretty much have the same as us but there's one that only they use…" said the Hokage before Naruto cut him off. " You mean the Puppet techniques?"

Naruto's comment caught the Hokage by surprise. "Exactly Naruto, how you know about that?" asked he Hokage.

"Well I read about it in you Library and after not finding much about them I ask Tsunade-chan about puppets, she said she didn't know much but since I was coming with you to Suna to find and old woman named Chiyo and ask her." Then Naruto proceeded to tell the Hokage everything he learned about the history of puppets from his Library.

"Amazing, so Naruto why are you so obsessed with puppet's." ask the Hokage to a littler Naruto next to him. "Well I want to be Konoha's first puppeteer" that answer shocked the Hokage.

"I thought you wanted to be the next Hokage?" he asked Naruto to find the response he wanted. "Who said I can't be both?" said a grinning Naruto

"Hahaha your full of surprises Naruto-kun" said a clearly laughing Hokage, "Ahh were here…Sunagakure no sato" said the Hokage while pointing at a huge sand wall infront of them.

"Wow" was all the little blonde could say before the Hokage picked up the pace. "Hurry Naruto a sandstorm is coming" with that both he and the Hokage started running at the huge sand gate were the Kazekage and his 3 children were waiting for them.

5 minutes later they were in front of the Kazekage "Welcome to Sunagakure" said the smiling Kage to Naruto and the Sandaime " Ahh is good to finally get here"

Naruto look at the Sandaime then at his children the 2 oldest were dressed in clothing similar to that of there father while the last one was dressed in old dirty clothes. Naruto could see the little one had he same age as him but also that he shared the same kind of sadness.

Naruto walked up to the younger one and said in a nice and calm voice." Hello my Name is Naruto Uzumaki." The younger child seem surprise at the sudden boy infront of him and the fact that the boy wasn't afraid of him so he responded a little scared and in a voice that was barely a whisper." I'm Gaara" said the redhead and caught the angry stare his father gave him and so did Naruto. "Well Gaara could you give me a tour of you village?" said Naruto with the biggest smile he had, and the smile seem to be contagious cause as soon as he gave it Gaara was smiling also. "Ok Naruto-san" said the happy Gaara.

At that moment Naruto grab Gaara's hand and ran towards the village leaving a smiling Hokage an angry Kazekage, but before the Hokage could notice he change his change his expression and motion for the Hokage to follow him to his office.

WITH NARUTO AND GAARA

He had been playing for a while and both were laughing and running when out of nowhere a person appeared in the empty playground and threw a shuriken at Gaara. But before the shuriken could hit a wall of sand appeared and block it then went up the hill and trap the person in a ball of sand and killed him.

Naruto was surprised cause of Gaara's actions and Gaara was scared his new friend would get scared and leave but when he turned to look at Naruto he saw Naruto smiling

"How did you do that?" asked the blonde.

"Your not scared of me" asked the redhead a bit confused. " NO that

Guy tried to kill you he got what he deserves.

Gaara smiled and procided to tell Naruto his story about the Shukaku and the countless assassination attempts. fter hearing Gaara Naruto was sad and then to told Gaara his story.

"So in a way I'm like you except that I have the Nine tailed beast and you have the one tailed Shukaku. Gaara was surprise to say the list not onlyt had he made a new friend but he understood him…they were the same in almost every aspect.

"So from now on don't be afraid you now have a friend…" said Naruto with the biggest smile he could ever see. "Thanks" said a crying Gaara.

Naruto and Gaara played together almost everyday of his visit to Suna. Naruto even got got Gaara to take him to see Chiyo.

"So this is her house? It's big lets go in" said Naruto but when he started moving he notice Gaara didn't walked with him.

"Hey, are you coming?" Gaara shook his head and said " I'm not allowed to go inside" Naruto simple ok and that he'll see him later.

Gaara said ok and left running.

CHIYO HOUSE

Naruto walked up the to the door and ran the bell. After about 3 minutes the door opened to find an old man with a smile on his face. " What can I do for ya little guy"

Naruto smiled at the old man and said "I'm here to see Chiyo-sama" the old guy gave a big smile and motion for Naruto to follow him.

They walked for about 4 minutes until the entered a big room and in the middle of the room were 2 big pillows and in one was and old woman sitting looking strait at Naruto.

The old guy say in the empty pillow and motion for Naruto to sit in the chair infront of his companion, and so Naruto sat in the chair and waited for the woman to speak with didn't take long.

"What do you want?" she said with a raspy old voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha and I have come here to asked you Chiyo-sama to train me in the art of puppetry" said Naruto in the serious voice he could give.

Chiyo look at Naruto for a while a finally said "NO" with that Naruto face pole voulted to the floor.

"Why Not??" asked Naruto

"Cause I don't feel like it, and why do you do want so badly to learned this art." Said Chiyo while ultimately noticing the sad face Naruto had. Naruto spent 2 hours recounting the tale of his live so far. Chiyo hearing Naruto story remember the little live she ruined and decided to help the little guy.

" I want to help you, but I'm not allowed to teach puppetry anymore so what I'll do is give you a scroll that will teach you everything I know…ok little Uzumaki" Naruto jumped up and hug Chiyo. "Thank you Chiyo-sama, but how come your not allowed to teach puppetry anymore?" asked a happy and confused Naruto.

"A long story Kid" Naruto stayed a listened to the old lady's sad story. "So Sasori left after and I haven't seen him since. "WOW that's really sad, but I have a feeling you'll see him again." Said Naruto with a big smile.

Chiyo stood up and left for a couple of minutes and came back with a scroll as Naruto leg and handed it to him. "That scroll will teach everything you need to know to be a puppet master" she handed the scroll to Naruto who took out the sealing scroll the Hokage gave him and sealed it inside. "Now get little Uzumaki I bet Hiruzen is looking for you"

Naruto stood up to leave but before the did he turn around hugged Chiyo and said "I'll make you proud Chiyo-sama" with that he left.

"You know in that scroll there's the Human Puppet Technique" there was a big silence a then Chiyo spoke" Ahh Shit, at least I took out the Puppet immortality technique"

"HAHAHAHAHA" the old man fell to the floor laughing his ass off


	4. First Puppet and Leaving With Jiraiya

Konoha's Puppet Master

**Chapter 4: First Puppet**

**SUNAGAKURE GATES**

Naruto was saying goodbye to his now best friend as he and the Hokage left for Konoha.

"_Remember Gaara don't let the Kazekage get to you and all see ya jinchuuriki brother_" said Naruto to a smiling Gaara and gave him a hug before he left with his siblings. Naruto was thinking about everything that he had done that month in Suna.

Flashback

Naruto had spend almost a month at Suna with the Hokage during the day he played with Gaara like a normal child and even had the Hokage fix the seal on Gaara to prevent the influence from the Shukaku to mess with Gaara while he slept and also stop the Shukaku to control him. but at night he study the scroll and it teaching with the help from the Hokage, now that scroll that Chiyo gave Naruto was actually a sealing scroll and inside were all the things a novice puppeteer needed from how to create chakra strings to the secret kinjutsu of the Human Puppet Technique that one got the Kage a little nervous and it also had many puppet making tools [for making normal puppets and human puppets] and hundred of puppet parts and many, many weapons.

"_Naruto I need to speak with you about that human puppet technique, in Konoha it's not illegal but I need you to promise me that you wont use it on people unless they attacked you or they are already dead_" Naruto look at his grandfather figure and smiled.

"_Don't worry old man I promise_." Said Naruto flashing his patented fox grin and laugh. The Hokage nodded and smiled.

End flashback

"_Lets go Naruto we got a long journey ahead_." Said the Hokage and started walking with Naruto following him.

In the 2 weeks that took him and the Hokage to get back to Konoha Naruto had mastered the chakra string and already could control a practice puppet with the ability to fight un par with that of a chunin. To say the Hokage was impressed was an understanding.

"Its been only 2 weeks and he is already at chunin level with that practice dummy…he's not even 6 years old…if he's going to become as great as I think he can be he need's help when we get home I'm giving him the rank of genin and giving him a personal teacher…Jiraiya." Thought the Hokage as the made their way through the woods of fire country.

_**2 day later**_

Konoha's North Gate

"Ok Naruto I have to go to a council meeting go home and tell Tsunade and Jiraiya to meet me at my office in an hour." Naruto nodded and ran off to the Sarutobi compound

"Now to tell the council of my decision." The Hokage started walking to the Hokage tower thinking of the headache he'll receives soon enough .

_**Hokage tower: Council Room.**_

The Council had a normal meeting, the Hokage told them of his new grandson Konohamaru and that he'll be coming to Konoha to live in a few years as his mother had wanted him to train in Konoha. They talked the same thing they always talked about an then at the end of the meeting the Hokage told them of his decision.

"Before you leave, there one last thing we need to talk about, I decided to give Naruto Uzumaki the rank of genin and decided that he'll have a personal teacher." As soon as the last word left his mouth the civilian council and the Uchiha clan head started screaming in disapproval.

"WHAT that monster as a genin" shouted someone in the civilian council; other started screaming stuff along does lines. The shouting stop when Fugaku raised his hand to speak. "Why is the d…boy getting special treatment and not have to go to the academy" said the Uchiha.

"From what I heard he went toe to toe with Kakashi Hatake and almost won." Said a grinning Shikaku Nara at that statement then entire council gasped. The Hokage started laughing and said. "What do you expect of someone that trained with Tsunade in chakra control…also he started to train in puppetry while away with me in Suna, so if this go well we'll have the first puppet clan in Konoha's history. With that statement he knew he had won the argument cause the council had been trying co get some puppeteers to move to Konoha for some time now.

"Who's going to be his teacher?" asked a clearly angry Fugaku Uchiha. " Well it will be his godfather Jiraiya, he has mission in which he'll leave for 1 year in which Naruto will go with him." At that the half the council feel quiet at the thought of not having the demon for a full year and agreed while the other half fell sad at knowing the boy they grew to like was leaving for a year but couldn't help to think how powerful he when he returned.

"Well he'll leave in 2 weeks" at that Sarutobi went to his office to speak to the 3 people in his office.

Sarutobi's office

At the Hokage's office the Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto were waiting for the Hokage. Jiraiya was writing in his "porn" book while Naruto was showing Tsunade his practice puppet and playing tricks on Jiraiya using chakra strings to the amusement of Tsunade

Suddenly the door opened an took a sit.

The Hokage explained to Naruto the rank he was being given and that he was going to be leaving with Jiraiya in 2 weeks and to go prepared. Naruto understood and left to go pack and do something he started on his way to Konoha with the Hokage.

"Hahaha I'm already a Konoha genin…this is cool, a need to get home to pack and finish making "Scar" It took him the whole 2 weeks to finish him but by the time he had to go it was done. He had also pack his puppet stuff {scrolls, parts, weapons ect…} except his Human Puppet scroll as Sarutobi had it to read it and promised Naruto he give it back when he returned from Jiraiya trip.

Scar was Naruto's first puppet he was dressed in a jounin clothes a black jounin style pants, a black long sleeve shirt an a custom orange vest and a weapon pouch in his right leg, he had silky black hear that reach to his shoulders and orange eyes with black line running down his eyes to his shin {a/n thin Ulquiorra 's eyes} and on his back was a long orange Chokuto with the kanji for Fox in the hilt. And a Konoha headband strap on his left arm.

Naruto was walking toward Konoha's south gate with his puppet sealed in a scroll on his back…he was wearing his orange jumpsuit but without sleeves.

He got to the Gate and saw Jiraiya waiting for him. " Hey scrimp ready for a long adventure?" asked the Toad Sage to and happy jumping Naruto. "Hell Yeah…were are we going anyways?" Asked Naruto

"First To Amegakure" said Jiraiya as he started walking toward the gate to leave, Naruto nodded and started running after his new sensei. "Wait for ME!!" screamed Naruto.

_**Ahh done with chapter 4 next time Naruto returns from his trip {I won't write about his trip but the most important stuff will be explained on flashback. Also going to ad some more puppets before he starts adding human puppets from his collction.**_


	5. The return of Uzumaki

Konoha's Puppet Master

**A/n thanks for the review the reason that the chapters are so short is that I don't have to much time to actually write its about an hour day so that's why the chapters are so short…for the many spelling errors, English isn't my first language so sorry I'' try to do better with the spelling errors next time**

**For the why Naruto is so smart and powerful for me is because I hated the fact that Naruto was always portrayed as an idiot and for the how… well he lives with the 3rd Hokage and train with Tsunade and Jiraiya so who wouldn't be strong in a situation like that.**

**I forgot to say that in this story Akatsuki doesn't exist but he will fight and maybe turn in to puppet the members**

**He has 4 puppet's which he'll use until he starts collecting human puppets **

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything related to it.]**

Chapter 4: The Return of Uzumaki Somewhere in Fire Country

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking toward Konoha's main gate, Naruto was fidgeting with a bag full of headbands. "_You know we can take a small break in a nearby village, there's no need to get to Konoha tomorrow_." Said Jiraiya to Naruto.

"_We could get you some new clothes, get you out of that ratty orange jumpsuit_" Naruto simply nodded knowing why Jiraiya didn't want to get to the village tomorrow, you see tomorrow is October 10 Naruto's birthday and also the Kyubbi festival a day in with a assassination attempt was sure to happen to poor Naruto.

"_Yeah sure pervy sage, but your paying_" said a grinning Naruto while walking in the direction of the nearest village.

The walk to Karaku Village {a/n made up village…sue me} was a short, with Jiraiya writing in his book and Naruto was messing with his new puppets. In the year he was with Jiraiya he got 3 new puppets {he got 1 new one in each village he visited with Jiraiya}.

First was Kiri he was a tall muscular puppet he was wearing the traditional Mist Jounin clothes {blue jounin clothes with a dark blue jounin vest} also he had blue hair strap in a ponytail, his eyes were bright blue and he had shark like teeth, he had a giant black zanbato on his back and his Mist forehead protector was strap to his neck, this puppet was based on the 7 swordsmen of the mist.

His second puppet was named Suna and she was a slender, red hair woman like puppet she was wearing a standard Sand Jounin outfit {brown jounin clothes and a dark brown vest with her Sand forehead protector on her waist. She has green eyes her main weapons were two iron fans that allow her to control wind; the fans were a gift from Gaara's big sister Temari.

The last of his new puppets was Ame he wears a long, dark cloak with orange outlines he has orange hair and wears a ring in each of his fingers, he's main weapon is a war hammer strap to his back he wears his Rain forehead protector in his forehead [a/n not Pein just a puppet that looks like him]

"_So kid here's some money, there's the clothing store I'm going to do some…research_" with that the Toad Sage disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"_Pervert probably going to the hot springs_" though Naruto as he walked in the store. He started to look around until he found something he liked. "This will do" said the blonde with a big grin on his face.

20 minutes later he walked out wearing black shinobi sandals, black jounin pants, a tight orange long sleeve shirt with a red spiral mark on the back, and on top of that a black long trench coat, with his new orange forehead protector wrap around his left arm.

"_Damn I look good_" Naruto said as he started walking to exit the village when _a certain Toad Sannin jumps next to him. "And were are going and…I have to say you finally look…good!_" said as the blonde looked at him annoyed.

"_What do you mean "finally"? I always look good…jerk_" exclaimed the blonde.

"_Nothing, why don't we stay the night in the inn_" Naruto look at him and hugged him.

"_I know your afraid if we get to the village the villagers will try to do something to me but don't worry I won't do anything to hurt then plus I can't wait to see the old man and granny Tsunade_." Jiraiya look a bit nervous but nodded in agreement.

GATES OF KONOHA

Naruto and Jiraiya were approaching the gates when they were stop by 2 chunin. " _Jiraiya-sama, good to see you back."_ Said Iruka extremely happy to see the Toad Sannin back in the village.

" _You what it's your business he…"_started saying Mizuki until he saw Naruto's headband.

"He's my apprentice" Said Jiraiya while walking toward the Hokage's office with Naruto close behind.

" What is your name?" screamed Iruka to the blonde boy behind the Sannin.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_" said the boy shocking both chunin.

" _So he's back_," said a smiling Iruka while not noticing the evil grin on Mizuki's face.

"So that demons back, _some one should tell the villagers especially since tomorrow's the festival… that will give my chance to finally steal it_" thought Mizuki.

Hokage's Office

"I hate all this paperwork." The Hokage was crying while two masked AMBU kept bringing stacks of paperwork. "I can't wait to retire," he said while dreaming of the day he can finally sleep in and not have to deal with all the paperwork and that stupid council.

"There has to be a way to finish all this faster…I would give my left n…" started saying the Hokage but stop when he since someone at the window. "Jiraiya don't hide I can sense you" said the Hokage.

" Wow you still have it…old man" with those 2 words the Hokage turned around in time to catch the 6-year-old blonde that jump on him and hugged him.

"Hahaha it's good to see your back, Naruto" said the smiling Kage at the site of the blonde.

"It's good to be back," said Naruto flashing a big foxy grin at the Kage. "Where's Jiraiya?" Naruto pointed to the door in time to see Jiraiya opening it. "Right here sensei,"

"Ahh Naruto it's good to see you, but I have something I have to talk with your sensei, here are the key to your house go an explore." Naruto seem confuse

"House?" said the blonde extremely confuse. "Yeas Naruto I think your old enough to move in the Namikaze compound." Explained the Kage as he handed Naruto the key's to enter the compound. "But I thought that the council didn't want me to live there."

"Well I'm the Hokage and I say you can," said the Kage while winking at Naruto.

As Naruto was about to walk away the kage called him "Naruto before I forget here." Said the Kage as he threw the Human Puppet scroll at Naruto. "Do you remember the rules?"

"No ninja or civilian of leaf unless they attack me or are already dead." Said Naruto before hey disappeared in a leaf shunshin'd.

"How is he?" said the Hokage while looking at Jiraiya.

"Well he's doing great, on normal fight his high chunin but with his puppets he's high jounin al least." The Hokage was amazed that a 6 year old could be that strong.

"But how a 6 year old shouldn't be that strong is unreal" said the Kage, but the Sannin just nodded, "I'm not the only that trained him, in Kiri he was trained by the 4 remaining swordsmen of the Mist in kenjutsu, in Suna he trained in puppetry with the Sand genin.

"So what rank would you give him?" said the Kage eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Right now, on fighting skill alone with out the puppets he's a high Chunin." Said Jiraiya with a proud smile n his face.

"Good them in a week he'll take a test and if he passes then the rank of chunin will be his." Said the kage with a smile.

Street of Konoha

"This place hasn't change at all." Said Naruto as he jumped from roof to roof.

Suddenly a kunai hit the ground in front of him when he looked up he saw two angry chunin looking at him. " SO is true what Mizuki said the demons back" suddenly the chunin that said that fell to the floor knocked out with a Konoha Jounin standing behind him holding a orange chokuto to the other chunin neck. "What are you doing, he's the demon attack h…" he fell to the floor before he could talk with that the jounin place his sword away on his back and jumped behind Naruto.

"They never learned…today I'll let you live next time I wont be so forgiving… have a good night" said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Who are you?." Said the down chunin looking at the jounin behind Naruto.

"That's my puppet, his name is Scar and if you attack me again he'll be the last thing you see." With that Naruto sealed the Puppet in to a scroll waved good-bye at the chunin and disappeared.

"Hahaha that was fun, next time I'll use Kiri and scare the crap out of them." Naruto though as he jumped to another roof top.

That's it for this chapter…in the next chapter there will be the chunin test for Naruto then and the Uchiha massacre then a really long time skip until hes 13 years old…then he'll continuo his human puppet collection. His first human puppet will be an Uchiha. XP


	6. Uchiha Massacre

Konoha's Puppet Master

**A/n this is my first story and I'm not so sure what a "beta reader" so can anybody tell me. Thanks**

_**Chapter 6: Uchiha Massacre **_

_**Namikaze Clan Compound, Main Gate.**_

"_Wow, that amazing_" said Naruto as he looked at the gates and was in complete awe, they were even bigger than the Sarutobi Compound. They consisted of 2 giant frog's holding to long sword that made up the gate.

Naruto placed the key in the lock and a seal appeared on the forehead of the frogs and they lifted the swords to make an opening. _"Ha!! That's even better than the old man's_," said Naruto as he walked toward the main house.

Namikaze Compound, Main House

Naruto walked to the main house that was huge, it had 9 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms a huge library full of history and all types of jutsu, a training dojo full of every weapon you can thinks of. It had a huge kitchen, a big living room, he went to master bedroom and started to unpack, he changed into his pajamas, when he went to place his clothes in the closet he saw it was full of jounin clothes and some of his father's long cloaks with flame at the end, some were white with red flames, others were red with black flames but the one that caught his attention was one that was black with purple flames at the end.

"_The moment I turn Jounin your mine_" thought Naruto as he placed his clothes in the closet. "Now let's see were I can set up my work shop." Naruto left the main bedroom and started looking around to find a big room for his puppets, after about 10 minutes of looking he found the perfect room; it was a big room with no windows. "_This will do just fine,_" said Naruto as he took out a scroll, opened it and poured some chakra into it and out came about a hundred scrolls dozens of wooden body parts weapons.

"_Well better get to organizing_," Naruto did a hand seal and 20 Naruto's came out and started organizing stuff. "_You Guy's do this I'm going to go check out the library_"

Naruto left the room and went to the library. In there he saw rows and rows of jutsus. A big row was mark "Ninjutsu" and had Justus's for every single element [fire, water, earth, wind, lightning ect…] another row was marked Genjutsus and had many scrolls full of them from simple genin Genjustsu to Kage level. There were other row's marked history, Fuinjutsu but the row's that got Naruto interested were the row's marked Summon Contracts and Minatos personal jutsus. Naruto walked over to the first one and saw 3 big scrolls on top of each was a description, on the first was "Namikaze clan summon: Phoenix", on the second said "Uzumaki Clan summon: Tiger", and the on the third it simply said "Frog Summoning contract".

"_Three summoning Contracts, which to sign first…I think the tiger_." Naruto opened the Tiger-summoning contract and read his directions.

"_First sign the contract in blood and then summon the lord of tigers to get his approval_"

Naruto signed the contract, "I think I better go to the backyard, just in case." Thought Naruto as he stood up and walked outside.

In his backyard Naruto started doing hand seals then slammed his hand on the ground.

"_Ninja Art summoning jutsu_" suddenly a puff of smoke a giant tiger the size of a small building appeared in front of Naruto and looked at him in the eye.

"**Another Uzumaki…Hahaha I was wondering when one of you would come along**" said the tiger. Naruto looked at him in awe.

"**My name is Khan the King of the tigers, now look into my eyes and let's see if you worthy to summon me and my kind**." Khan looked into Naruto's eyes and saw no malice.

"**You're a kid that has had a hard life but when I see into your eyes I see no evil…you pass the test of the tigers**," said Khan with a smile and disappeared.

"_Great, finally have a Summoning Contract, but summoning the leader left my pretty tired_." Said Naruto as he rolled the Summoning Contract for the Tigers and went back inside.

Naruto went inside, in the library he went to the summoning row and place the Contract back in the shelve and went to his room. In his room he laid out in the bed with the Human Puppet scroll and started reading.

"_Wow this is hard it's going to take me awhile to learn all the step's plus I need some bodies to practice on_." Thought Naruto as he started to read

**NEXT DAY**

**OCTOBER 10**

Naruto woke up, took a shower, got dressed, sealed his puppets in a scroll and went out to get something to eat. One his way to Ichiraku's he noticed people giving him glares of hate.

"_Is that the Demon-boy_?" asked one of the villagers. Some of the villagers heard him and started to get angry.

When he notice some villagers star to pick up weapons and start to follow him he stop walking and turned around to face them.

"_Can I help you with something?"_ asked Naruto with a smile on his face. One of the villagers saw this got angry, he thought Naruto was mocking them and he pulled out a knife and threw it at Naruto, Naruto easily caught it and with a slight movement of his fingers, Kiri was next to the villager with his Zanbato on the villagers trout.

"_How there you_?" said the villager in an indignant tone, Naruto moved his fingers again and Kiri kicked the villager into a wall, Naruto's expression change from happy to serious all of the sudden.

"_HOW THERE I!!!"_ Screamed Naruto as he walked to the villager. " _If I remember correctly you attack me, on my birthday none the less, let me tell you all one thing_" said Naruto looking at the crowd of angry/scared villagers.

"_I have the Hokage's authorization to kill anyone that attack's me, now I'm going to let this one slide cause I don't feel like killing on my birthday, but if anyone attack's me again…I'll have my puppet kill each an every one of you…with that said, have a nice day_" said Naruto as he's serious stare change in to a smile.

With a slight movement of his fingers Kiri jumped and landed behind Naruto as they both started walking again.

HOKAGE'S TOWER: COUNCIL ROOM

The Hokage and the council members were having a normal meeting when an Uchiha chunin ran in.

"_What is the meaning of this_?" said a mad Hiashi Hyuga. The chunin simply vowed and look at Fugaku Uchiha.

"_Report_" said the Uchiha clan head. "_Sir, he attack a couple of villagers with his puppets._" Said the Uchiha and with a loud gasp the entire civilian council started screaming for the imprisonment of the culprit…Naruto.

"_Why exactly are you tailing Naruto, and with who's authority_?" asked the Hokage while staring angrily at the chunin.

"_On mine, Hokage-sama_." Said Fugaku; "_I sent him to follow Uzumaki Naruto, I think I did the right thing, with him attacking villagers and all_" said a grinning Fugaku.

"_Was the attack without cause?_ _And remember who your talking to I'll know if your lying_" Said the Hokage as he glance at Ibiki next to him, Ibiki nodded and stare intently at the chunin. "_Well no, the villager threw a knife at him but…"_was saying the nervous Uchiha before the Hokage cut him off.

"_Well then, the attack was not without cause, if that is all this meeting is dismissed_." Said the Kage as he stood up and left.

Fugaku stood up and left directly to his clan compound, when he got there he organize a meeting with the leaders of the Uchiha police department.

"_Fugaku-sama why have you call on this meeting_" asked one the leaders." _The Demon brat, from what I heard form my son Itachi the kid pretty strong, he could prove to be a nuisance during the coup so I want him taken care of_." Said Fugaku while looking at his leaders.

"_But he is under the protection from the Hokage how are we going to…"_ the leader was cut off by Fugaku. "_The demon attacked a villager, that's more than enough reason for me, don't you think_." Said a grinning Fugaku.

"_Then we'll sent some Uchiha chunin to kill him, from what my spies tell me he's taking a chunin test next week, they attack before the test and catch him unprepared_." Said the smiling Uchiha sergeant.

Little did they know was that the Hokage had a spy in that meeting, hidden in the shadows was AMBU captain Itachi Uchiha.

After hearing what his father had plan to do to the village and to his little "brother" he ran toward the Hokage's office.

**HOKAGE 'S OFFICE**

**20 minutes later**

The Hokage was doing paperwork in his office when Itachi appeared in front of him. Itachi told the Hokage everything he learned during the meeting.

"_So they plan on killing Naruto_? Asked the kage while Itachi just nodded.

"_Don't worry about Naruto he can handle himself but I need you to get ready for that mission I told you about_." Itachi gasped.

"_You mean_?" Itachi was visibly sad.

"_Yes I want you to kill every single Uchiha that's involved in the coup_." Bluntly said the Hokage. Itachi cheered up after hearing this.

"_You mean I only have to kill the ones planning the coup_, _I can spare the women, children and innocent's_" asked a cheerful Itachi.

"_Yes" _said the smiling Hokage_. "When is the coop plan for_?" asked the kage. Itachi looked at him and said "_The first day of the academy they plan to attack while the children are in school to take it over and make you give up for the sake of the children_." the Hokage nodded in disgust at the dirty tactics Fugaku would use.

"_You shall strike the day before, and after I have another mission for you_." Itachi looked at the Hokage with intrigue in his eyes.

"_After you kill the traitor you will leave the village, as a missing-nin,"_ Itachi gasped at the mission. "_Why Hokage-sama_" asked a Itachi while listening with a serious face.

"_There's a group of missing-nin that are planning something, I want to know what it is you will gain fame for the Uchiha massacre and joined them and report to me._" the kage spend the rest of the afternoon explaining the mission to Itachi, after Itachi stood up and left to prepared for his last mission as a leaf shinobi.

**THAT NIGHT: OUTSIDE OF THE HOKAGE TOWER.**

Naruto was walking around Konoha with Kiri behind him, when he notice Mizuki running with a big scroll on his back and Iruka running after him with a kunai in hand.

Naruto decided to fallow them. When he caught up the saw Mizuki in a tree and Iruka in the floor with a fuma shuriken stuck in his back. Then Mizuki jump down and took out another fuma shuriken then he trusted down to impale and kill Iruka Naruto sent Kiri to intercept the blow

"Now die…what the hell," Mizuki screamed when suddenly a mist jounin block his attack with his sword. "How dare you get involve in a Konoha incident you mist scum…"

Suddenly Kiri hit Mizuki in the stomach with the hilt of his sword and sent him flying to a nearby tree, but before Mizuki could attack the Mist jounin threw his sword and impaled him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Iruka stood up and walked toward the Mist Jounin. " _Thank you for saving me_."

The Mist Jounin didn't say anything he just went to Mizuki and pulled out his sword from the dead man's chest. "_Why are ignoring me?"_ Iruka got his response from a voice behind him.

"_He can't answer you_." Said Naruto as he jumped behind Iruka. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and sealed Kiri.

"_But how did you, do that?"_ asked a confuse Iruka.

"_That was one of my puppets, and don't worry it your welcome_." With those last word Naruto disappeared with a shunshin'd.

"_Thanks Naruto_" Iruka thought before picking Mizuki's body and the giant scroll of the floor and going to the Hokage's office to give his report.

**ONE WEEK LATER**.

Naruto woke up and got dressed; he took his 4 puppets and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen t get something to eat then to his chunin test. Naruto eat his fill at Ichiraku's before paying and heading out to training field 7, his assigned field for the test. On his way there Naruto notice he was being followed.

"_Ahh they're about 3 following me, I can handle them_." He took out his puppet scroll, and summoned Scar, Suna, Ame and without the notice of the 3 following chunin and stop walking. He turned around and with a big smile on his face he said.

"I know your there." Said Naruto, which cause one of the chunin to become enraged and jumped from his hiding place doing hand seals.

"_Fire Release: Flame Bullet_" the attack was so fast an unexpected that I caught Naruto by surprise and hit him in the shoulder and Naruto fell to the ground holding his shoulder. When the others saw this the other 2 Chunin came out and stood with their teammate.

"_I thought he was suppose to be a challenge_" said one of the chunin and the other one's started to laugh but stop when they saw Naruto grinning.

"_Why are you laughing about your about to die, demon!!!"_ screamed one of the chunin.

"_I'm laughing cause I only allowed you to hit me cause I needed you to revealed yourself and if worked_" said Naruto the gave a slight move of the fingers and his three puppets appeared behind the chunin.

Kiri slightly stab one with the point of his Zanbato, Ame stabbed another on with the end of his war hammer, and Suna closed her Iron Fans and with the point she stabbed the last one with the spikes of the fans.

"_Each one of my puppets weapons is covered in a very potent poison, so in a few seconds you'll be dead_." After he finishes saying that the 3 Uchiha fell to the floor dead. Naruto walked toward them and pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the bodies inside.

"_Ahh I got my chunin test next but I can move my shoulder cause of the stupid Fire attack, I didn't think it would be so strong that's just my…"_ he didn't finish cause he saw the Hokage walking toward him with a smile on his face.

"_Old man, I swear they attack first I didn't have a …"_ he's statement was cut by the Hokage. "_Don't worry Naruto I saw the whole thing, the way you ingeniously took that attack to get your enemies to show themselves was just that…genius_" Naruto looked at him a little pissed of. "_What's the matter Naruto you look mad_" the kage looked at Naruto.

"_Well I got hurt and now there's no way I'll be able to pass your chunin test_." The Hokage smiled.

"_Naruto for my test you needed to defeat a chunin in combat, and here you just beat 3 of the Uchiha's most powerful chunin while only suffering one wound, as far as I'm concerned you pass your chunin test_" Naruto had a huge smile on his face. _"You mean…"_

"_Yes Naruto, your now a chunin of Konoha_." Said the Kage while motioning for Naruto to follow him.

HOKAGES OFFICE

The Hokage entered his office he took a orange vest out of his cabinet and handed it to Naruto. Naruto gave it a look over and in the shoulder was the kanji for Konoha's Puppet Apprentice. Naruto saw it and was ecstatic. "_Hey was with "Apprentice_" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"_Hahaha make it to jounin and Ill change it to "master"…_" said the Kage.

"_Thank you Hokage-sama_." The Hokage was shocked at Naruto sudden use of the title.

Naruto took of his black jacket and placed the orange vest over his orange shirt and placed his jacked back on. Then he took the puppet scroll and placed them on the scroll slots on the chunin vest.

"_Naruto your dismissed_" said the Kage and Naruto bowed and disappeared in a shunshin'd.

"He's going to be one hell of a Hokage, only 6yeas old and he's already a chunin" said the Hokage with a smile "_You be proud Minato_" thought the a Hokage before he notice the piles of paperwork for Naruto's chunin promotion. "_Ahh god damn paperwork_." Said the Hokage while crying.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

NEAR THE UCHIHA COMPOUND

Naruto was walking home when he saw smoke coming from the Uchiha compound, so he decided to take it out, when he got there he saw Itachi standing in front of a could of dead Uchiha.

"_Itachi nii-san, what happened here_" Itachi look at Naruto with a sad face before he disappeared an appeared behind him. "_I'm sorry Naruto_." Itachi hit Naruto on the neck and knocked him out. With that Itachi left the compound.

Naruto woke up 20 minutes later and looked around trying to find Itachi, the only thing he saw was many dead Uchiha and a lot more injured. Naruto did a hand seal.

"_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_" with that 100 shadow clones appeared and waited for orders.

"_Go find all the injured Uchiha and take them to the hospital I'm going to look for Sasuke an Mitoko-san_" with that the clones left to help and Naruto ran forward the Uchiha clan Main House.

It took Naruto a couple of minutes to get to the main house but when he got there he saw Sasuke in the corner crying and in chock and Mitoko trying to snapped Sasuke at of it.

"_Mitoko-san what happened?"_ asked a shocked Naruto, Mitoko looked at him and started crying Naruto saw that she had a large wound on her side and he instantly was next to her, the did a hand seal and a clone appeared next to him the clone took Sasuke and Naruto took Mitoko and both ran to the hospital, while leaving the Uchiha Compound he notice his clone had already taken the injured to the hospital and the ones left were still looking for survivors.

NEXT DAY: KONOHA HOSPITAL

Naruto was tired he spend the whole night finding injured Uchiha to take them to the hospital.

The Hokage appeared and asked Naruto what happened. After Naruto finish explaining the kage told Naruto to go home and rest.

"_Ok, old man, please look after Sasuke and Mitoko."_ Said Naruto as he took his jacket from the chair he was sitting and left.

**NAMIKAZE COMPOUND: MAIN HOUSE**

"_That was a LONG night_" Naruto walked toward his puppet workshop and started continued working on his human puppet.

It had taken Naruto 2 tries to perfect the art of human puppetry he thanked Kami many time that he took all three of the Uchiha's chunin.

The first try he messed up the chakra system and he puppet could work. The second he accidently broke the chakra network but by the third time he perfected it, the third Uchiha puppet was the one of the chunin that hit him with the fire jutsu.

He was easily 20 years old a little taller than Itachi an had with long black hair. Naruto dressed him in AMBU clothes without the mask, it had the Uchiha Symbol and the back of the chest armor and his long hair was in a ponytail. For a weapon he gave it a long katana with the Uchiha symbol on the hilt.

"_My first human puppet, I just wish I knew your name_." Thought Naruto as he attached his chakra strings to the puppet and made it stand up. Naruto make the puppet sent chakra to his eyes and it activated his Sharingan eyes.

"_I think I have an idea of how to use your bloodline limit_," said a grinning Naruto as he deactivated the Sharingan and placed the puppet in a scroll.

Naruto went to the library to look for particular book, he stop in the Fuinjutsu section and took a book title "Novice Fuuinjutsu" …"_It's going to take me a while but I think I can also become a master in seals."_ Said Naruto as he took the book and went to his study to…well to study it. {A/n hehehe}.

That's it for chapter 6 next time a 7-year time skip…what will happened??? 


	7. Graduation, New Team

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**A/n… NARUTOHAREM FOREVA thanks for telling me what's a "Beta-reader" and to answer more questions Naruto train in Suna for a while with the genin meaning Gaara so he already knows Kankuro and Temari. So they already know Naruto is a puppeteer. Also I'm planning to have Naruto retire his current puppets as soon as he start's collecting Human Puppets… Naruto won't be on team 7 but he'll be there substitute Jounin sensei and mission backup…also Sasuke won't be a brooding avenger, he'll be a proud Uchiha…so he might still be a Jackass but he won't be obsessed with killing Itachi, there a story behind that…so you'll have to wait and see.**_

**Chapter 7: Graduation, New team.**

**{TIME SKIP 7 YEARS}**

_**Hokage office**_

The leaf jounin's were they were waiting for the Hokage to announce this year's teams. In the office was Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuki and a some other unidentifiable jounin's they were all talking when the Hokage walked in and coughed to get their attention,

"_OK let's start this team assignment meeting_." The Hokage motion for Iruka to give him the students file. " _Ok team 1 will be…_" The Hokage started saying….

The Hokage said the first 6 team's their jounin nodded took their team files and left with only 4 jounin left, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuki and some other Jounin. "Ok Machuto your leader of team 9, here" The Kage gave him the file and the Jounin left in a shunshin'd.

"Ok you 3 are left cause your going to be teaching the 9 more promising genin of these year academy graduates.

"_First team 7 will be lead by Kakashi Hatake, and it will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga_." Kakashi took the file and was prepared to leave when the Hokage motion for him to stay.

"_Team 8 will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi, and it will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka_" said the Kage while giving his son a heartfelt wink.

"_OK next is team 10, its leader will be Kurenai Yuuki and it will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Chino Abuname and Suka Uchiha_" Said the Kage and both Asuma and Kurenai shunshin'd away.

"_Why did you motion me to stay behind Hokage-sama_" said a confuse Kakashi.

"_There's an extra member I want to add to your team, I want to add Naruto Uzumaki_." Said the Kage to the surprise to Kakashi.

"_Sir but Naruto is a ANBU Captain, he has his own team_." Said Kakashi, the Kage merely frown and pulled out a file. "_Last week Naruto and his team return from a mission from Amegakure._

_**FLASHBACK**_

**A WEEK BEFORE**

In the Main gate of Konoha the Hokage waited desperately with a team of medics for Naruto and his team…

5 minutes earlier a small phoenix enter his office and told the Kage that Naruto was almost on Konoha and that he and his team were hurt. The Hokage was about to start a rescue mission but suddenly he heard a jounin screamed.

"_Hokage-sama, I see 3 huge tigers coming they have people on their back_." Screamed a jounin at the top of his lungs the gate opened and there entered 3 huge tigers each bigger than a horse with 3 people on their back 2 unconscious and 1 still conscious for now.

"_Old man_" said a week Naruto, the Hokage paid close attention. "_Mission accomplished_," said a grinning Naruto before he fell unconscious.

"_Take them to the Hospital Now_" the 3 tigers nodded and ran at full speed to the hospital.

**A DAY LATER**

Naruto was in his hospital bed talking to Gamakichi out the window while petting a white tiger pup on his lap. Suddenly the door opened and the Hokage walked in.

"_Ok Naruto I'll tell dad that you're ok, see you later_." With that the little toad turned around, waved at the Hokage and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_I see Gamabunta sent his son to see you_." Said the Kage, Naruto just nodded

"_He wanted to make sure I was ok, cause the last time he saw me was before he poofed away after being defeated by Hanzo's Salamander and Danzo's Bear."_ Said a frowning Naruto.

"_What happened in the mission to Amega_?" said a curious Kage, the Hokage was shocked at what he had heard, Gamabunta leader of the Toad and a powerful one at that, defeated.

"_Well as you know the mission was to see if the report of civil war in Amegakure was true, when we got there we saw Hanzo of the Salamander fighting 3 Shinobi one with black hair and a black cloak I identified as Yahiko the others were Nagato of the Rinnegan and Konan, the Amegakure orphans as the pervy sage calls them, they were fighting_ _Hanzo and winning until his forces arrived and the battle turn to their favor until Yahiko's forces got involve, the battle lasted until the only survivors were Hanzo and the 3 Ame orphans."_ said Naruto

Said Naruto the Kage only nodded and motion Naruto to continue.

"_Well the 3 almost manage to defeat and kill Hanzo but were stopped when missing-nin Danzo and his Root ANBU intervened, Hanzo proceeded to summoned his Salamander and Danzo summoned his Bear to kill the tired and hurt Yahiko, Konan and Nagato, I couldn't take being on the sidelines anymore and watch this traitor help the tyrant Hanzo so I summoned Gamabunta and Khan and preceded to battle Hanzo and Danzo_" Said Naruto, as he look up he could see the anger in the Hokage's eye anger not directed at him but at that traitor and former council member Danzo.

"_After a big battle with Hanzo's and Danzo's summons they got the upper hand and manage to defeat Gamabunta and Khan, I was about to tell my teammates to run when Nagato of the Rinnegan did a powerful jutsu that summoned a giant black demon he called the "King of Hell._" The Hokage listened intently at the story.

"_It preceded to judge and take the soul of both Hanzo and Danzo after the battle I collected a few things and then I bid farewell to the Ame Orphans then me and my team left_." The Hokage was amazed that a mere 13 year old could even put up a challenge to both Hanzo and Danzo

But even more amazed when he heard that a single shinobi killed them both with only one jutsu. {But what Naruto failed to mention was that after the jutsu Nagato was left highly emancipated and tired.}

"_What else happened, how were you all so badly injured_?" Asked a wondering Hokage.

"_Well you see, even though Danzo was killed more than half of his Root ANBU was still hidden in the woods and as we where leaving they ambushed us_." The Tiger pup in his lap woke up and started purring.

"_What happened next_?" said the Kage after taking his eyes of the white tiger.

"_Well I with the last of my strength summoned manage to summon the " War Tigers" and they preceded to massacre the remaining Root members but we were caught in the cross fire and got hurt._" After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke.

"_Hey old man, is my team ok?"_ asked a somber looking Naruto.

"_Well Naruto the senbons that hit them were lased with a highly potent poison_" said a sad Hokage.

"_They were dead before the tigers got to the Gates_." With those last words Naruto started sobbing, the Hokage was taken back by the action but then remember that even though he was a highly decorated ANBU captain he was still a 13 year old child that couldn't control their feeling in these kind's of situations, it's always hard when you lose people close to you.

As the Hokage stood up to leave Naruto spoke.

"_Hokage-sama I don't want to be a ANBU anymore, with your permission I would like be a normal jounin from now on._" The Hokage nodded with a smile on his face and left the room.

"_Sure Naruto you deserve it_" though the Kage as he left.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kakashi was amazed a simple boy, yes a ANBU captain but still a boy none the less manage to stand up to 2 of the most powerful shinobi of their generation.

"_Ok but what will be his role in the group_?" asked a confuse Kakashi, the Hokage stood up and handed him a scroll, as he opened he was amazed at what was written inside.

"_He has…he has a Sharingan but how_?" asked a shocked Kakashi.

"_Naruto has a puppet that can used the Sharingan, to which he added a seal that allows Naruto to use the Sharingan as if it was his own_." Said the proud Kage.

"_He'll help you train Sasuke, and if you ask him nicely he might help you with your little eye problem_" Said the Kage.

"_What eye pro…"_ The Cyclops started saying before he realized what the Kage meant.

"_Your dismissed, tomorrow be on time to pick up your team_." Said the Kage and the shocked Jounin bowed and shunshin'd away.

_**KAMIKAZE COMPOUND: MAIN HOUSE**_

Naruto got home a while ago; after the Hokage told him of his addition to team 7 he went home to prepare for the next day.

Naruto was in his Puppet room giving the finishing touches to his final and most powerful puppet.

"_Ahh done, this has to be my best work_." Said Naruto as he make a hand seal and placed a finger on his forearm, the place were his finger touch the Kanji for Salamander appeared, he took his newly finished puppet and sealed it in his new arm seal.

"_I'll save you for a rainy day…Hanzo."_ Said a happy Naruto, "Now to store the contracts." He walked out of his Puppet room.

He walked to the library and took 2 huge scrolls that were sealed in a small scroll they were mark _"Salamander_" and "_Bear_" he went to the Row marked "_Summoning Contracts" _and he place the 2 new contracts next to 7 others. He wrote on the something plaque below them, one the first he wrote "_Salamander Summoning Contract_" and on the second he wrote _"Bear Summoning Contract"_

Now Naruto as a ANBU captain he killed many powerful people and manage to gather a pretty big summoning Contract collection and even though he had many contracts he felt satisfied with only signing 3 the Tiger, Toad and Phoenix.

He had many with his new addition of the Salamander and Bear he now had 9 contracts _the Tigers, the Toads, the Phoenixes, the Wolfs, the Dolphins, the Foxes, the Falcons and now he had the Salamanders and Bears. {a/n in my story there isn't only one contract for each Animal summon, when a person signs the contract and get's the approval of the Boss of that summoned contract they get a copy the contract.}_

"_That's a good looking collection,"_ said Naruto as he left the room.

_**NEXT DAY**_

The class was waiting for Iruka to get in and announced the teams. Sakura and Ino were drooling over Sasuke, Sasuke was playing GO with Shikamaru, while Choji ate some chips and Kiba and Chino argued what was better, dogs or bugs and Hinata was looking at the door waiting for Iruka.

Iruka entered the class and everyone shut up, " _Now for team assignments_."

He called out the teams 1 through 6. "_Now team seven your team is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga._" Sasuke was happy because his team was made up of the strongest Kunoichi and the Smartest. Iruka finished saying the teams and left, a couple of minutes later the Jounin's arrive and took their students, Kakashi arrive 5 minutes later and told team 7 to meet him on the roof and then disappeared in a shunshin'd.

_**ROOF**_

Kakashi was waiting in the roof for about 2 minutes until his team arrived, he saw the Uchiha talking to the Hyuga and Sakura watching them with smoke coming out of her ears.

"_Ok settle down_." With that the 3 students sat down at look at their Sensei.

"_Once were all here we'll start the introductions_." The genin looked shock.

"_But were all here, who's missing_" asked Sasuke, before Kakashi could answer a voice behind the genin answer.

"_Kakashi talking about ME_." The genin turned around and saw Naruto sitting on a huge White tiger.

Since he stopped eating Ramen everyday thanks to a strict ANBU he had grow a lot, he was much bigger then Sasuke but not bigger then Kakashi, he was wearing a black shinobi sandals, black shinobi pants with a weapon pouch on the left leg, he had a short sleeve black shirt with a dark orange vest with a patch that had the Kanji for "Konoha's Puppet Master" also he had fingerless gloves that had a metal square with the symbol of Konoha and the back, and if his look wasn't enough to amaze the genin the fact that he was on top of a huge white tiger was.

He jumped from the tiger and landed next to Kakashi.

" _Ok lets start with the introductions, you go first Kakashi_." Said Naruto while laughing at the shock look of his new genin team.

"_OK… my name is Kakashi Hatake I'm the sensei for team 7, I have many likes and many dislikes, my dreams are mine and you don't need to know then_." The genins sweat dropped and all thought the same thing. "_He only said his name_."

"_Well that was lame Kakashi, you only said your name_" said Naruto with a grin plastered on his face.

"_Your turn Naruto_" Said Kakashi with a annoyed look in his eye.

"_Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm the substitute sensei for team 7, I like Ramen, my puppets and my summons, and I dislike ignorant villagers, and my dream is to become a world famous Puppet master."_ Said the blonde, suddenly and the tiger behind the genin spoke. _" I thought you wanted to be Hokage Uzumaki-san_."

That surprised the genin and Sakura started Screaming. "_That monster tiger can speak_" she screamed while looking at Naruto.

The tiger gave a big angry growl that scared all the genin. "_Hahaha yes a forgot, I also want to be the Hokage someday, also_ " he said looking at Sakura

"_He doesn't like when people call him names other than his own, his name is Kronos and his the leader of the "War Tigers". _When Naruto said that the tiger stood up with his head in the air in a proud manner.

Hinata looked at the tiger in awe, Kronos was wearing battle armor with the leaf symbol and had a saddle on the back for Naruto to sit on he also wore a leaf forehead protector as a collar_** [A/N think He-mans tiger but white].**_

She raised her hand. "_Naruto Sensei what are the "War Tigers" are the strong_?" before Naruto could say anything Kronos answer her question.

"_The "War Tigers" are a group of the strongest tigers in the Serengeti, that's were we the tiger summons live," S_aid Kronos before he looked at Naruto. "_I have to go Uzumaki-san"_

"_Ok we'll talk later Kronos_" with that the tiger disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They continued with the introductions and after the genins were dismissed, they left and the only ones in the roof were Kakashi and Naruto.

He looked at Naruto with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"_Naruto I wanted to ask you something_" Naruto knew what he wanted as the Hokage asked him if he could do anything to help.

"_About your eye_?" Kakashi was surprise but before Kakashi could ask how Naruto knew, Naruto slammed a finger on Kakashi's left temple.

"_**Fukin Seal jutsu" **_**{a/n hehehe}** screamed Naruto, after Naruto stop Kakashi fell unconscious to the ground, Naruto picked him up and place him in the shade and waited for him to wake up

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A WEEK BEFORE**_

_**HOSPITAL: NARUTO'S ROOM**_

Naruto had just showed the seal he invented to the Kage, the seal was meant so that when Naruto activated the invisible seals on both his temples and he activate the one on the Uchiha puppets he could gain the ability of the Sharingan and it's abilities for as long as he used his Uchiha puppet.

The Hokage smiled, and immediately though of something, he sat down next to Naruto's bed and with a serious face.

"_Naruto can you do anything to help Kakashi's situation with the Sharingan."_ The blonde was surprised at the question he had never thought about it.

"_I don't know, I think so but I'll have to do a couple of test first but I think I can help_." With that Naruto shunshin'd to his house to begin the test.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kakashi woke up with a big headache and saw Naruto smiling in the sit next to him.

"_What did you do to me, Naruto?"_ Naruto stood up and sat next to him.

"_I fix your Sharingan situation, I sealed it."_ Kakashi almost had a heart attack.

"_WHAT, I didn't want you to seal_ …" Naruto interrupted him.

"_Is not permanent, idiot_." Said Naruto with a smile as Kakashi clamed down.

"_I added a Fukin Yoo seal to your left temple, that seals your Sharingan so it will look like a normal eye_." Said Naruto as he got a mirror out of nowhere and placed it in front of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector to see a normal brown eye looking back at him, but what intrigue him was that there wasn't a seal in his temple.

" _Naruto what about the seal?"_ asked a worried Kakashi.

"_Hahaha that's the cool part is hidden by a layer of skin al you have to do is apply chakra to you left eye and the seal will allow your Sharingan to appear, when you stop the chakra to your eye the seal will seal it back up again, for people watching it will look like your just an Uchiha activating your Sharingan, also the seal makes the chakra you need to use to activate your Sharingan less, so you can use it more often an don't have to worry about being in the hospital for a week after_." Naruto help Kakashi up and look at Kakashi while he kept activating and deactivating his Sharingan.

"_Thank you a lot Naruto, you don't know what this means to Me_." Said the former Cyclops as he hugged Naruto.

"_Whatever man, you deserve it_." Said Naruto with a big smile and disappeared in a shunshin'd

"_I'm forever in your debt Naruto_" said Kakashi then he continued to activate and deactivate his Sharingan while looking in the mirror.

The Hokage was looking at this through his crystal ball with a smile on his face_, _

"_It's been a long time since I seen Kakashi this happy, way to go Naruto_." Thought the old man before going back to his most hated enemy…paperwork.

_**Next chapter is the wave arc…and some of Naruto's passed training will be revealed.**_


	8. Mission to Wave

Konoha's Puppet Master

_**An A/N thanks for the review's they all been good so far, now to answer some questions. **_

_**SIPULI123 the reason for the spelling errors the reason why I haven't been able to get a Beta Reader is that I have a very limited time on the computer, I only have about an hour to use it and I spend it writing the story, as for Naruto being to powerful, I want Naruto to become powerful enough to handle the opponents he'll face soon, and for the story moving fast I'm doing it on purpose cause the story I have plan for Konoha's Puppet Master takes place when he is older…so expect another Big time skip, but that's a few chapters away. Hahaha…again thanks for the review they give me the motivation to continue…. that and my love for Naruto {the anime not the character…pervs}…. peace yo…Suna-Puppet-Master out. XP**_

_**Chapter 8: Mission to Wave**_

**Couple of day's later**

**Somewhere around Konoha**

"Hinata can you find it with your Byakugan?" asked a clearly angry Sasuke.

"Yes it's headed toward Sakura." Sasuke looked toward Sakura, she was looking at him with hearts in her eyes, Hinata saw this so she added chakra to her legs and ran as fast as she could toward Sakura.

"Move out the way." Hinata jumped and landed next to Sakura, she then proceeded to push Sakura away and open her arms to catch the incoming ball of fur.

"Finally caught you, come here" Hinata spread her arm to catch the Daimyo's wife cat, only to have the jumped over Hinata and run towards Sakura.

"Sakura Catch the Cat and I'll give you a kiss" roar Sasuke, Sakura heard him and ran at full speed behind the cat, only to slip on a puddle and land square on her butt, at the sight Sasuke and Hinata tried to suppress a giggle to no effort as they started laughing and clutching their sides in pain as the laughter would not stop.

Naruto and Kakashi were in a tree laughing but at another reason.

"Naruto don't be cruel let them catch it already," said a laughing Kakashi, Naruto merely frowned and released the chakra strings controlling the cat. "Always a buzz kill Hatake,"

The genin trying to catch the cat notice it got much slower, after another half hour the cat was caught. Naruto and Kakashi appeared next to the genin.

"That was nice it only took you guy's 2 hours to catch a the cat, that's not bad." Said Kakashi with a serious look in his eyes. "But Kakashi-sensei that's the longest everyone in the cat's history has taken to catch it.

"Hahaha I seen chunin take 3 to 4 hour to catch the little guy." Said Naruto as he took the cat from Hinata and started to pet it, the cat just purred showing its affection for Naruto.

"How come he doesn't bite you Naruto-sensei said a very annoyed looking Sakura.

"Don't know, cat's seem to like me for some reason." Said Naruto with a wink.

"Your dismissed, me and Naruto shall go give the report to the Hokage." Said Kakashi then he and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke want go out with me." Said Sakura with hearts in her eyes, Sasuke merely looked at her and with a serious, "No". Said Sasuke and started to walk away.

"How come you never wanna go do stuff with me." Sasuke turned around with a angry look in his eyes, he walked toward Sakura.

"Sakura the reason I never go out with you is that I am the future heir to the Uchiha clan, I am suppose to help the Clan again become great, and I plan to find a strong Kunoichi to date and then marry, you Sakura are one of the weakest ones that has ever come out of the academy, you want me to pay attention to you, become strong." Sakura was left crying while Sasuke walked away with Hinata by his side.

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it Sasuke." Said Hinata as she walked next to Sasuke.

"It had to be done, otherwise she would have either die in battle or cause the death of someone for her in competence." Said Sasuke as he walked away from Hinata.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Naruto and Kakashi appeared with a shunshin'd in the Hokage's office. Naruto had the cat in his hands sleeping like a baby.

"So you finished that mission already, your genin are impressive." Said the Hokage looking at the cat in Naruto's arms.

"Well they would have finished sooner but I kind of played a little joke on them." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his face.

"I know, it was hilarious." Said a smiling Hokage, the comment left both jounin confuse and they were about to ask how, before the kage pointed at the small crystal ball on his desk.

"Katie, please tell the daimyo's wife we found her cat." Said the old kage before the door flew open and a big husky woman came through the door.

"You found my cat." Roar the woman as she took the cat from Naruto's grasp and ran off.

"That's one fast fat lady." Said Naruto before sitting down on the chair in front of the Hokage.

"Kakashi your dismissed, Naruto I need to talk with you." Kakashi bowed and left the office.

"What is it old man." The Hokage opened his desk drawer and pulled out a file.

"There's a report that Aoi Rokusho had joined the Rain Village, your mission is to go kill the bastard an bring back "The sword of the thunder god" other then that what you do with the body is none of my business." The Hokage said with a smile.

" Done I'll be back in 3 days." The Hokage smiled at the confidence the young man was showing.

"Dismissed." Said the Hokage and with a smile Naruto banished.

NEXT DAY

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office with his team in toe.

"Ah you finally made it, today you'll be assigned your first C rank mission." The statement shocked the genin and their sensei. "Hokage-sama are you sure their ready." Asked Kakashi.

"Yes I been watching their progress and I think their ready." Said the Kage as an old drunken man entered the office.

The Hokage gave them their details of their mission. "Ok go home and prepare for a 1 month mission we'll meet in an hour in the north gate, don't be late, dismissed." Said Kakashi, the genin left the office and ran home to prepared.

"Hokage-same where's Naruto, I haven't seen him since yesterday" asked Kakashi looking at the Hokage, "He's on a special mission, don't worry is he'll be back soon, dismissed." Kakashi bowed and left.

NORTH GATE: 1 HOUR LATER.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura were waiting with Tazuna for Kakashi, he appeared 20 minutes later, "Is everyone here?" asked Kakashi looking around.

" Were still waiting for Naruto-sensei to arrive." Answer a calmed Sasuke.

"He won't be coming his on a mission." Kakashi started walking for the gate with his team and Tazuna behind.

TWO DAYS LATER: NEAR THE LAND OF WAVES

Team 7 was walking through the forest, Sasuke was giving Sakura pointers on her taijutsu and Hinata was walking next to Kakashi. After a couple of miles Hinata and Sasuke notice a puddle a head, which was weird considering it hasn't rained in days.

Sasuke notice first and went to Sakura to protect her if something happened, Hinata notice after Sasuke moved and pulled on Kakashi's vest, Kakashi looked at her and with a nod told her he already knew.

When the group passed the puddle 2 figures came from it and went to wrap Kakashi in some spike chains but were stop as Sasuke kick one in the stomach and Hinata hit the other with her gentle fist. The Demon Brothers were knocked out.

Kakashi went to Tazuna and started questioning him. After finding out that Tazuna lied in order to get a cheaper mission the group decided to continue but Kakashi said he was ordering back up. He did some hand seal and slammed his hand on the ground

"Ninja Art: Summoning Technique." Said Kakashi, a big poof of smoke appeared and out came a large dog with bandages on his neck and face. "Uhei go to Konoha and give him this." Said Kakashi as he took a brush and wrote on a open scroll, when he finished he handed the scroll to the dog. "This is urgent don't stop for nothing." The dog nodded and ran off at speeds of that of a jounin.

"Is getting late, we'll set up camp here for the night." Said Kakashi as he took out a scroll and unsealed 2 sleeping bags and handed one to Tazuna, the genin did the same and proceeded to sent up the rest of the camp Sasuke started the fire, Hinata started looking through their supplies and Sakura helped Tazuna get settle in while Kakashi set trap on around them.

KONOHA FOREST: MIDNITE

Naruto was on top of Kronos heading back home after succeeding in his mission.

"We'll be there soon Uzumaki-san." Said the leader of the War Tigers as he ran at top speed toward Konoha. "Ok Kronos." Said Naruto as he thought of the past 2 day's

FLASHBACK LAND OF RAIN: NEAR AMEGAKURE BORDERS

Naruto was looking at his target, Aoi Rokusho.

"Give me all your money punk." Said Aoi as he kicked the down villager.

"Here it's all I have." The villager handed Aoi a wad of money.

"THIS IS IT." Scream Aoi as he took out a kunai. "This isn't enough to buy your life, so…DIE." Said Aoi as he plunge the kunai down toward the villager's neck, but when it was about to hit, the villager was replace with a log. "A substitution Jutsu." Though Aoi as he took out another kunai and got into a defensive stance.

"SO you enjoy hurting weaker people." Said a voice behind him. "Come out and face me as a man." Said Aoi as he turned around.

Naruto came walking out of the shadow's with a orange chokuto in hand, Aoi looked at him shocked. " The Puppet Master of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki, they sent you after me?" said a nervous Aoi.

"Yeah your luck ran out, but I'll offer you a deal, if you give me the sword of the Nindaime Hokage I will spare your life and just sent you to jail…alive." As Naruto said that Aoi took out the Sword Of the Thunder God and added chakra to turn it on, he ran toward Naruto with a forward slice.

"I was hoping you say that." Said Naruto with a smile as he dodge the attack and with the tip of scratch Aoi shoulder.

"You bastard." Aoi ran tried to stab Naruto again only to hit what felt like metal. Aoi jumped back.

"I guess you found me out." Said a voice behind Aoi when he turns to look at the owner of the voice he only saw Naruto with a unnamed Uchiha behind him. Naruto moved his hand and the Uchiha flew forward and hit Aoi on the chest sending him flying toward the other Naruto that kicked him in the back sending him to the ground.

"Puppets." Said Aoi as he struggles to stand up. "When I kill you I'll be sure to keep them as trophies." Aoi started to run forward but suddenly his strength left him and he fell to his knees. "What did you do?" asked the scared Ame jounin.

"When my puppet scratch you earlier it injected a poison into your system, you'll be dead soon, don't worry you won't feel a thing." Aoi just stared at him with hatred in his eyes, then he fell…dead.

Naruto then sealed the body on a scroll, sealed his own puppets then picked the sword from the floor before walking away.

END FLASHBACKMAIN GATE OF KONOHA

Naruto had just gotten to the main gate when he saw one of Kakashi's dogs running to the Hokage tower. He dismissed Kronos and ran toward the tower.

HOKAGE TOWER: OFFICE

Naruto walked in time to see the dog dismissed it self and the Hokage reading a scroll.

"What is it old man?" the Hokage looked up and handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto read the scroll and then looked at the Hokage " Go, you'll give me your report when you get back." Naruto nodded and ran to the window. "Wait before I forget, here." Naruto took out the "Sword of the Thunder God" and threw it to the Hokage.

The Hokage caught it and smile, Naruto then jump out the window doing hand seals, when he finished he slammed his hand on the air.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Technique." A large red Phoenix appeared and Naruto landed on it. " Were to Namikaze-san." Said the Phoenix.

"To the land of Waves and we need to hurry Shina." Said Naruto to the Phoenix as she sped up in the direction of the land of waves.

**NEXT DAY**

LAND OF WAVES

Naruto was on top of Shina looking for his team when something caught his eye, 2 large water dragons clashing in a nearby lake. "There Shina, go there." Said Naruto pointing toward the lake.

Down on the lake Kakashi had been caught in Zabuza Momochi water prison technique.

Zabuza was standing next to Kakashi holding the water prison while a clone was beating Sasuke to a pulp.

"Now die, little Uchiha pest." As Zabuza plunge his sword down to cut Sasuke in half, he stooped and jumped away when he sense the large fireball heading his way.

When he landed he saw a large phoenix hovering in the air, from it he saw a young man jumping to the ground, after that the phoenix disappeared in poofed of smoke.

"Zabuza Momochi Demon of the hidden Mist, former member of the 7 swordsmen of the mist" said Naruto as he looked at the down and injured Sasuke.

It took Zabuza a moment but he recognized the boy. "Uzumaki Naruto, Konohas Puppet Master, Hahaha that's a surprise I though you were bigger." Naruto turn around to looked at Zabuza. "You won't be laughing after I defeat you." Naruto took out a scroll and summoned Kiri.

Zabuza was shock not at the Puppet but at the thing the actual puppet was wearing. "That sword it look's almost exactly like my "Decapitating Carving Knife" and that Patch on his vest, that's the symbol of the "7 swordsmen of the mist" how do you have that?" asked a angry Zabuza.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Well I got them when I trained when them of course"

_**Cliffhanger… I suck I know…next chapter will revealed Naruto's training with the 7 swordsmen of the mist. Also I want to continued his summoning Contract collection but I not sure if I should…so I'm asking you so…POLL TIME**_


	9. Importan read

**A/N Sorry about taking so long with updating I am in finals, and I need to focus, plus I just got a new puppy and also she needs attention. But don't worry I finish tomorrow I have till January 20 until college starts and I plan on spending a lot of time with the story. Also thanks for the review they really keep me motivated. Also the poll is close and since most of you voted for Naruto to continue his summoning contract Collection he will. I need a cool name for the group of missing ninjas in my story they will be the same missing nin that were in Akatsuki but I want to change the name so if you have any suggestion they are more than welcome.**


	10. First Confrontation

Konoha's Puppet Master

**A/N Sorry about taking so long with updating I was in finals, and I needed to focus, plus I just got a new puppy and also she needed attention. But don't worry I have till January 20 until college starts and I plan on spending a lot of time with the story. Also thanks for the review they really keep me motivated. Also the poll is close and since most of you voted for Naruto to continue his summoning contract Collection he will. I need a cool name for the group of missing ninjas in my story they will be the same missing nin that were in Akatsuki but I want to change the name so if you have any suggestion they are more than welcome.**

**CHAPTER 9: First Confrontation **

Zabuza was in the middle of the lake with Kakashi trap in his water prison while a Zabuza clone stood in front of a down Sasuke.

"Just because my comrades gave you a little training it doesn't mean you can beat me." Zabuza said as his clone started laughing.

Naruto looked at his students and at the old man they were protecting, Tazuna had passed out from the amount of killing intent Zabuza and Kakashi released, Sakura and Hinata were shaking from it and Sasuke was on the floor bleeding with a big gash on the side of his body.

"Zabuza I won't forgive you for hurting my students" Naruto released a big amount of killing intent that cause Hinata and Sakura to fall to their knees crying and Zabuza to shudder with fear, then with a flick of his wrist Kiri took his zanbato from his back and charge at Zabuza's clone.

Zabuza block the attack but was shocked when the puppet pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the chest, the Zabuza that was stab turned in to a puddle of water.

Zabuza started laughing. "Hahaha, that was all you could do, I thought that you were going to do something bigger." Said the demon of the mist as he looked at the blonde puppeteer.

Then something happened that force even Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist to gringe, Naruto gave him a big grin and released a even bigger amount of killing intent in the air. "You want a challenge, why didn't you say so." Naruto moved his fingers and Kiri charged again at speeds that only a season jounin could mach. The puppet swung his sword down to hit Zabuza.

"Crap, he was just toying with the clone," Zabuza though as he block the incoming blow with his sword, as Zabuza was about to cut the puppet in half he had to dodge a giant hammer. The blow was so strong that it sent Zabuza flying to near by trees. The water prison holding Kakashi dissolved and Kakashi jumped next to Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto. "Well am I glad to see you." Said the former Cyclops with to big eye smiles. "Don't worry Kakashi leave him to me, take care of Sasuke his hurt really bad." Kakashi gave a nod and left to check on his fallen student. Naruto brought his puppets back to his side and unsealed his other 2 puppets.

Zabuza stepped out from the forest extremely pissed off. "That damn kid, he got me with that attack," Zabuza touched his rib cage and could feel that at least 3 were broken, "Damn I need to finish this quick before…" before he could finish his train of though 4 puppets started attacking him.

The fighter were going all out, Naruto was attacking with Suna, Kiri, Amega and Scar while Zabuza was showing why he was a member of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist and a S class Missing Ninja he block every one of the slashes and hits and matched with his own, then Zabuza gave a huge swing and with the flat part of his sword he sent the 4 puppets flying to the water. "Hahaha that was a good work out but it's time to finish this."

Zabuza flashed through some handseals. "**Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique**."

Zabuza landed on the water and placed his hands on the surface.

A big water shark appeared on the water an slammed Kiri, the impact was so hard the only thing that wasn't completely destroyed was his sword and vest.

"Danmit that one was my favorite." Naruto though, as he moved his remaining 3 puppets back next to him. "You'll pay for that Zabuza," Naruto moved his hand forward

Naruto moved his finger and the 3 puppets attacked, Suna tried to hit Zabuza with her senbons launchers while Scar tried to slash his stomach, while he blocked the 2 rampaging puppets he didn't notice the Amega was behind him.

"This stupid toys are pissing me off, wait 2 where's the…" before Zabuza could react Amega swung his warhammer and hit Zabuza in the shoulder. Zabuza fell to the floor and dropped his sword. Naruto brought his puppets back and sealed them in a scroll, Naruto walked toward the downed Zabuza.

"Your good brat, but you only beat me cause I underestimated you, next time I won't make that mistake." Said the Demon as he looked at the blonde. Naruto just gave him a sad smile and took out a kunai to finish the man.

"I'm sorry Zabuza but there won't be a next…" Naruto had to jumped back as a wall of ice appeared between him and Zabuza Naruto flashed through some handseals but before he could perform the attack a mask boy appeared next to Zabuza and encased them in a ice that like crystal. "Like I said, till next time." When Zabuza finish a masked ninja did a handseal the crystal shattered and both Zabuza and the masked ninja disappeared in a shunshin'd of ice.

As soon as Naruto was sure they had left the area he jumped out of the water and landed next to his team. Kakashi was looking at the wounds Sasuke had. "Naruto this wound is deep." Said Kakashi in a worried tone.

Naruto did some handseals and his hands started glowing a bright green, he placed his hands on the wound and it started closing.

"He should be ok but he need to rest." Said Naruto, Tazuna clear his throat, "My house is only a mile away we can rest there. Tazuna said as he led the group toward his house.

**Tazuna's House**

Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami were treating Sasuke wounds while Naruto was talking to a Hinata and Sakura.

"Are you girls ok?" asked the blonde while looking at the visibly shaken Kunoichi.

"Yes Naruto-sensei, were fine." Said Hinata while Sakura nodded. As they were talking Tazuna enter the room with a bloody towel. "We finished with Sasuke his wound is healed but he lost a lot of blood, so he'll be out of it for a while." Sakura started to sob, while Hinata started rummaging through her backpack and pulled out a little bag with about 5 red pills.

"Plasma pills, Hinata your really prepared aren't you." Hinata nodded an Naruto motion for he to go upstairs to give the pill to Sasuke, Naruto looked at the still sobbing Sakura.

"Sakura don't worry Sasuke will be alright." Said the blonde with one of his patented foxy grins. "Is not that Naruto-sensei," Sakura looked down as she suddenly found the floor really interesting.

"Well I know that we as ninja aren't suppose to show emotions but I'm afraid that Zabuza-teme and his lackeys will come back an finish the job they started." Said a now sobbing Sakura. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Sakura you might be a ninja but your still a child and being afraid is part of being a littler kid, and don't worry if they come back they have to deal with my tigers." Naruto finished that last part with a big grin.

Kakashi walked down the stairs with a smiling Hinata. Kakashi was full of cuts and bruises. "Well I got good news and bad news, which do you want first?" Naruto looked a little annoyed. "Give us the good news first, jackass," Naruto muttered the last part so only Kakashi could hear him.

"Well the good news is that thanks to Hinata's plasma Sasuke will probably be up by tomorrow after noon." Sakura immediately cheered up.

"And what's the bad news Kakashi." Kakashi put on a serious face and looked at Naruto strait in the eye. "I'm so beat up I'll need a few days to recover." Naruto sweatdrop while Kakashi gave everyone a peace sign.

"That was anti-climatic, but anyways eat a soldier pill cause tomorrow morning at 5 to start training the genin for when Zabuza decides to attack again." At hearing the time of training Kakashi did a spit take on top of Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL, DID YOU DO THAT FOR… wait a minute you weren't even drinking anything what did you…" Naruto started running after Kakashi with a kunai in each hand.

**A/n there I know it's a really short chapter, I'm thinking of giving Naruto a Dojutsu but instead of making up a new one or giving him one like the Sharingan or the Rinnegan it will be a gift from the Kyubi, I'm thinking of giving the kyubi's eyes some special abilities that Naruto can use when he can't use his puppets or summons. So tell me what you guys think I'll call it Kyubigan hahaha**


	11. AN Answering some Questions

Konoha's Puppet MasterTime to answer some questions

Hahaha I can't believe I didn't notice the ANBU error, sorry as for the misspellings don't worry I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas and I'll be able to get a beta since I can spend as much time as I want in my writing, also for the Dojutsu I was planning on calling it Kitsunegan but I like **GAMERMAN5603** suggestion of Kitsugan, also it will only be used as a last resort for when Naruto can't use his puppets or his summons, I plan on leaving it the same, it will be the same red eyes with the black slits, he'll be able to call them just like every other Dojutsu, he'll just have to apply chakra to his eyes, also they have some pretty neat tricks but you'll have to wait and see. Oh and answering **BLESHEDRED **question Temari will be also pretty strong, not as strong as Naruto but still strong nevertheless and **TACKTICIAN** thanks for the suggestion I will check out the game. Also I plan on making this a long story, I already the arcs and stories of each Arc, there will be a Akatsuki like group in my story but their goals won't be collecting the demon hosts, it will be just to DESTROY THE WORLD buahaha. Their leader will still be Madara Uchiha but I don't like the name Akatsuki so I'm looking for a new one.

Also Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan will not be part of the group the will be against them. In the War…. yes there will be a war but not for a while. Thanks if there are anymore suggestions or questions please ask.


	12. The black past of a small boy

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Chapter 10: Training, Uzumaki Style!!!**_

_**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**_

A week had passed since the battle with Zabuza, Kakashi was still recuperating from the beating that Zabuza had given him {also from the beating he received for spitting on Naruto}, and Tazuna was talking to his daughter.

"Honey have you seen Inari?" Tazuna was a bit worried about his grandson; he had not seen him since yesterday, when Naruto gave him a tongue-lashing for saying that we were all going to die and should just give up.

"I'm not sure dad, this morning a saw him following Naruto-san and his team around, he might be with them." Tsunami picked up a tray of food and left, headed towards Kakashi's room.

WOODS NEXT TO TAZUNA'S HOUSE

Naruto was sealing his 3 remaining puppets while his 3 students were all on the floor panting.

MINI FLASHBACK

They had just been subject to Naruto's personal training, each personally made by him for each of them. Sasuke's training consisted of running laps, tree walking and jutsu training, Sakura's training was water walking to build up her chakra reserves, and Hinata's training was Byakugan training to double her length of vision and jutsu training as Naruto didn't think that just the kaiten and the gentle fist were enough to make one a proper ninja. After they finish their individual training Naruto made each of them fight one-on-one with his 3 puppets until they could barely stand. Inari stood there in awe at the fight he just watched.

END MINI FLASHBACK

Naruto made a handseal "**Shadow Clone Technique" **3 Naruto clone appeared and each took one of the fallen students.

"Take them back to the house and let them rest." The clones nodded and took of running, Naruto turned toward the tree in which Inari was hiding.

"Inari come out, I know your there." Inari jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Naruto, "how long have you known I was there watching." Asked Inari while the blonde just smiled.

"Since you got here, I was surprise you manage to keep up with me and my team, we were running pretty fast," Inari just looked at the blonde and shrugged.

"Naruto could you…train me." Naruto looked surprise for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "I don't know Inari being a shinobi is tough, you think you can handle it." Inari nodded and Naruto could see his eyes full of determination.

"Ok let make a bet, if you can learn the 3 jutsus on this scroll by the end of the month, I'll make you my apprentice and take you with me to Konohagakure. But if you can't do it you'll owe me." Naruto took out a small scroll from his vest and handed it to Inari, he took the scroll and turned to leave.

"Before you go…" Inari turn in time to see Naruto finish doing some handseals.

"**Ninja Arts: Chakra Release Technique" **Naruto placed a hand on Inari and it started glowing a bright blue, after a couple of second Inari could feel his insides start to burn, then Inari started glowing purple for a second then as quick as his glowing started it stop.

"What the hell was that?" screamed a scared Inari as Naruto just smiled.

"That was a technique they use on children to unlock their chakra, now your are able to use your chakra reserves, here take this." Naruto gave Inari another scroll.

"What's this one for, more jutsu?" asked a confuse Inari, Naruto just smile.

"That's a handseal scroll, it contains all the handseal that are needed to perform jutsus, learn them." Naruto took his pack and his chokuto {a/n he will now use Scar's Chokuto as a personal weapon as he gave Kiri's Zanbato to Scar.} and placed his hand on Inari's shoulder. "Hang on." Was all Naruto said before they disappeared in a shunshin'd.

TAZUNA'S HOUSE

Kakashi was outside waiting for Naruto to come back so they could go over the plan for when Zabuza attacks. "I wonder when he'll be back his clones came back a…" Kakashi train of though was interrupted when Naruto appeared in front of him in a swirl of leaves.

"About time you came back what were you…" Kakashi stop as soon as he saw that there was a chakra signature behind Naruto, he looked behind Naruto to see Inari reading a scroll, Kakashi activated his Sharingan to look at Inari and notice the purple chakra flowing through him. Kakashi deactivated his Sharingan and looked at Naruto with a serious look in his eyes

"Inari go study those scroll in your room." Said Naruto as Inari bowed and ran inside the house.

"Naruto, what did you do? That wasn't normal chakra" said the former Cyclops when the boy was inside the house.

"Kakashi that chakra was stronger than a normal persons and the color, do you know what that means?" asked the blonde, Kakashi just nodded with a dumb look on his face.

"He has a bloodline limit, and a good one at that." Naruto started to walked toward the house while motioning to Kakashi to follow him.

TAZUNA'S HOUSE: LIVING ROOM

Naruto walked in the living room with Kakashi and saw the people he was looking for Tazuna and Tsunami. Naruto sat in the chair besides them and looked at stared at Tazuna and Tsunami.

"Inari is not your grandson is he or your son?" Naruto bluntly asked chocking both father and daughter

"How did you know?" asked a sad looking Tsunami.

"He has a bloodline limit, and a pretty good one at that." said Kakashi as he consoled the sad "mother".

"We found him 8 years ago while delivering wood to Kirigakure" Tazuna said remembering what happened.

FLASHBACK

They were taking the wood to a local restaurant in Kirigakure; there were a lot of shinobi running around in the town in groups of 5.

"Dad what the name of the place? Tazuna looked at the piece of scroll and his pocket, Irakuki Dango, it should be around the corner.

They found the place and delivered the wood after Tazuna was talking to the owner.

"What's with all the shinobi running around? The owner of the restaurant had a sullen look in his eyes.

"The Mizukage just ordered all families with bloodlines to be hunted down and destroy. The fool is blaming the war on them and wants to kill them all, so all the shinobi are hunting down the remaining Clans that are left here in Kiri." Tazuna looked as though someone had shit in his cheerios.

"But that will be a massacre." The owner started to smile

"Not really, when the Mizukage was planning the massacre he forgot that the 3 most powerful clans in Kiri have bloodlines, so when the attack started the Hoshigaki Clan and the Mei Clan and the Kasune led the other clans with bloodlines out of Kiri save and sound, also the 7 swordsmen left Kiri this morning cause they were afraid they will be the next targets." Said the owner with a big grin on his face.

"So the only one that suffer in his "massacre" was Kiri," said Tazuna in a serious voice.

"Yeah them and the poor clans that didn't make it out in time." Looking outside at the shinobi running through the streets for remaining Bloodline users.

After the two finished talking Tazuna and his Daughter left the restaurant.

"Father why can't we stay the night it's really late we won't get home till the morning." Tazuna gave her a serious look. "I won't stay in this bloodied place any longer.

The were a good 4 miles outside of Kirigakure when a woman with black long hair walked up to them, she was wearing a silver kimono and had a long katana on her back, she was carrying a baby.

"Please take my baby and get him out of Kirigakure I beg of you." The woman handed the baby to Tazuna.

"Miss are you ok." Asked the old bridge builder the woman just took out a big scroll and took the katana from her back and handed it to Tazuna.

"In that scroll are the secret to our family bloodline limit and this is my D-katana the weapon of choice for my clan only my son will be able to take it out of its cover, please take care of little Inari." She step forward and kissed the baby on the forehead before falling on her knees. That's when Tazuna notice all the kunai embedded on the woman's back. With one last look at her child she fell to her side, dead.

Tazuna looked at the baby and wrapped it around a big blanket and after burying the woman and giving a small prayer left with his daughter and newly found "grandson"

END FLASHBACK

Naruto had tears on his eyes while Kakashi was slowly leaking a small amount of killing intent.

After a long silence Naruto spoke " With your permission I want to take Inari and train him.

"What you can take my son from…"Tsunami was cut of by her father.

"Ok you have my blessing" Tsunami looked at her father with a shocked expression on her face. "Why are you giving them permission to take my son and your grandchild from you" Screamed a crying Tsunami as her father stood up and hugged her.

"Because we can't get in the way of Inari becoming the ninja he should rightfully be." Tsunami nodded while still sobbing,

"Just…take care of him." Naruto nodded with a big foxy smile.

"Believed" Said the Blonde as the former Cyclops left to check on his students and Tazuna went to the kitchen to get drunk.

_**A/N ok done with this chapter, I need a good name for Inari's Bloodline it will be Diamond Release but I need a good name for it, anyone know of a site where I can get my ideas for names translated into Japanese but still in English {like if I put "Copy Wheel Eye" it will be translate to Sharingan} cause every one I use translates Copy Wheel eye into Japanese Kanji}**_

_**Next Chapter: New Puppets/ Kyubigan Unleashed**_


	13. Kyubigan Unleashed

**Konoha's Puppet Master**

**Chapter 11: Kyubigan Unleashed**

A/n: I saw the reviews and thanks to one I decided to change Inari's bloodline limit from diamond to crystal…thanks.

Naruto woke up in a sewer full of black water, he started walking and saw a big metal gate, in the middle of the gate there was a paper seal with the kanji for lock.

"Were the hell am I?" asked Naruto as he walked to the gate, he was stopped in his tracks as a huge killing intent washed over him knocking him to his knees.

"**So you finally decided to come to my flat, eh runt?" **said a voice behind the gate

"eh I still don't know who you are?" as Naruto said that two huge red slited eyes opened, the blonde instantly knew who it was. Naruto got angry and started doing handseals

"Fire Released: Big Flame Bullet" roared Naruto but as he went to released the fire chakra from his lung nothing happened, the demon fox just laughed.

"**Were in your mind dummy, in here the only one that can do jutsus is me**" said the fox as a tail appeared and wrapped itself on Naruto's head. Naruto started screaming as he felt demonic chakra enter his eyes, as quickly as the pain started is disappeared.

The Demon fox let Naruto fall to the ground and backed away from the boy as he stood up.

"What did you do" roared Naruto he eyes flashing red every couple of seconds

"**I gave you a gift, something to protect you incase your puppets or summons fail. I gave you a dojutsu, I gave you the Kyubigan**." Naruto looked bewildered but understood that a gift from the great demon fox was not something to be taken lightly. Naruto spend the next week learning all about his new dojutsu with the fox as his teacher.

**Next Week: Training Grounds**

Kakashi was training Hinata and Sakura while Naruto was teaching Sasuke and Inari was sitting in a big rock studying the scroll Naruto gave him.

Naruto and Sasuke were practicing the shadow clone technique and tree walking.

"Naruto-sensei this training is killing me." Sasuke had 10 clones tree walking to built up his chakra reserves, 2 practicing some fire jutsus Naruto gave him and the real Sasuke was sparing with Naruto.

Kakashi finished training Hinata and Sakura, the only ones left in the training ground were Naruto, Sasuke and Inari. Sasuke was on the floor panting and Inari was talking to Naruto.

"So Inari how you doing with the 3 jutsus I left you?" asked Naruto a Inari smiled.

"Great I can already perform the Substitution and Clone techniques but Im having trouble with the transformation jutsu." Said Inari as he did and handseal.

"Transformed" roared Inari and he turned in to a midget Naruto with black hair.

"Well I see what you doing wrong." Naruto gave Inari some pointer an after a couple of tries he finally got it.

"Hahaha only 2 weeks and you already master the 3 jutsus I gave you, you pass, consider yourself my new genin apprentice." Naruto took out a blue leaf headband and gave it to Inari.

"When we leave I'll take you to buy some proper shinobi clothes but now go to your mom and granddad and show them your headband, they might have something to tell you. And take this, it's a taijutsu scroll study it." said Naruto as he threw Inari a small scroll.

Naruto walked toward Sasuke and pick him up and walked toward the house with Inari by his side.

Next Day: Inari's room

Inari had just finished talking with both his mother and grandfather, they told Inari the story and gave him the scroll and Katana. The scroll was a big storage scroll, inside were different scroll, a jutsu scroll, a taijutsu scroll, a bloodline limit scroll and the History of the clan…the Diclino Clan

Inari was in his room reading the scroll with tears in his eyes when Naruto walked in. Naruto sat next to Inari and consoled him.

"Don't worry Inari I'll train you in the Crystal released and you'll be great ninja or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." With that Inari cheered up and Naruto left to train.

2 Weeks later

Naruto woke up late, he headed down the stairs and saw Inari sitting on a chair reading his family history, and Tsunami was cooking.

"Tsunami-chan were did my squad go?" Asked Naruto while putting on his vest.

"They went to the bridge, today there suppose to finish it." Naruto gave her a quick thanks and ran outside. Naruto knew that today Zabuza was going to try to finish his mission.

While running Naruto notice a dead bore on the forest and it looked like he was killed by multiple sword slashes as he kept looking he saw fresh sword marks leading toward Tazuna's House.

"Damn, I have to get to the bridge I don't have time to go back." Naruto bit his thumb, performed some handseals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Technique: War Tigers." after the smoke cleared 2 huge tigers appeared, one white and one orange.

"Kronos go back to Tazuna's house and guard them, Atlas I need a ride." Kronos bowed his head and started running toward Tazuna's house while Naruto just jumped on Atlas back and told him where to go, the tiger ran full speed toward his assigned destination.

**Bridge**

Kakashi and his students were watching Tazuna and his team working on the bridge. Kakashi was looking at the trees waiting.

"Guys get ready, his here…" Zabuza and Haku appeared in front of Kakashi with his sword in hand.

"Hinata and Sakura protect Tazuna, Sasuke ill leave the girl to you.

"OK Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke ran in front of Haku and kicked him in the face, Haku merely turned into water and appeared a few feet away. As Sasuke ran toward him he realized that Haku's intensions were to separate him from his team, but he knew he could handle the masked "girl".

Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting like mad men, with speed that even a season Jounin could not match, Zabuza started doing handseal but Kakashi deactivated the seal on his eye to use his Sharingan, and started doing the same handseal, at the same time both warriors finished.

"**Water released: Great Water Dragon" **both men shouted, as two giant water dragons appeared from the water and slammed into each other, this happened a few times until both men were exhausted from the great use of chakra.

"Well it looks like were both match in the chakra department, but lets see who's better with the sword" Said Zabuza as he grab his zanbato hilt and prepared to attacked.

"Fine, I haven't use this in a while so consider your self lucky" Said Kakashi as he unsealed a long white katana from a scroll.

"The Sword of the Clouds" Zabuza watched the sword with greed and fascination.

"It belonged to my father, when he died he left it tome." Said Kakashi as wielded the long katana with the grace of a master.

"I though it was destroyed" said Zabuza as he charge Kakashi.

"It wasn't, only the Dagger of the Clouds was destroyed" Kakashi blocked the blow and parried with one of his own, whenever he swung the katana a streak of white chakra was left on its place, it disappeared a couple of seconds later.

"Just so you know, when I kill you ill take good care of it" Kakashi only laugh before attacking again.

The battle between Sasuke and Haku unfortunately was not faring well for Sasuke, the boy was trapped in his rival, whom he just found out was actually a boy, Crystal Ice Mirrors and had about 100 senbons sticking out of him.

Sasuke was exhausted, his eyes hurt for some reason, the more he tried to see Haku's movement the more they hurt. Haku was moving between the mirrors really fast but the more he concentrated the more he could see.

"Your good little boy, but your not good enough to…" Haku was cut off by a kunai that scratched is cheek.

"I can see you." he look up, the Sharingan spinning wildly in both his eyes 2 tomoe in each eye.

"To activate one's bloodline limit during a fight to the death… what a lucky punk." spat Haku as he came out of his mirror and charge at Sasuke head on. With his new eyes Sasuke saw everything in slow motion. Sasuke analyzed all his movement, then he found the opening he was looking for, taking out 2 kunai Sasuke waited for the perfect moment.

"Now you die Uchiha." Haku screamed as a ice katana formed in his hands and he swung down.

"You first…BOY" said Sasuke as he dodge the sword swing he stabbed Haku in the gut with one Kunai and with the other the nicked the femoral artery.

"Don't worry you'll die a painless death, goodbye" said Sasuke as he turned to walk away Haku formed a ice spear an threw it at Sasuke.

"DIE" just when the spear was about to penetrated Sasuke, a big orange tiger caught it in his mouth. Haku cursed the new opponent before falling asleep, to never wake up again.

The moment Haku died the Ice mirrors, the ice spear in Atlas mouth and even all the senbons in Sasuke body melted. Naruto jumped from the tiger and landed next to Sasuke.

"That was a great, you fought well but next time don't turned your back on an opponent that can still attack." Naruto took out a storage scroll and sealed Haku's body.

"Sasuke go to Hinata and Sakura, they will heal your injuries." Sasuke nodded and started limping toward his 2 teammates.

"So you finally activated your Sharingan, eh Sasuke." with a smile Naruto unsheathed his chokuto and ran toward Kakashi and Zabuza's location.

Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting on par, matching each other blow by blow. After about 20 minutes of fighting Kakashi was almost out of chakra his Sharingan deactivated itself and Kakashi and Zabuza collapse to one knee.

"looks like a draw" said a panting Kakashi. Zabuza just laugh.

"I don't think so, copy ninja, do you know that each of the 7 swords of the mist have a special ability?" Kakashi looked grim as Zabuza kept explaining.

" Mine has the ability called Chakra Bank, it stores big amounts of my chakra and when I need it I just released it and it replenishes my chakra supply." Zabuza's Decapitating Carving Knife started glowing and Zabuza stood out, no longer breathing hard.

"Now die Hatake Kakashi." Before Zabuza had a chance to attack a glowing chokuto stuck itself in the ground in front of Zabuza.

"So the little brat finally came out to play." Said Zabuza as he slammed his zanbato into the blade or the chokuto shattering it in three.

Naruto jumped out of the three and punched Zabuza directly in the mouth, the punch force Zabuza to jumped back and land a few feet away from the blonde.

"That sword was given to me by Old man Sarutobi when I made my first puppet…I'll make you pay." Naruto unsealed his three puppets and began to attack Zabuza.

Naruto attacked Zabuza with all his might but the still energized jounin parried all their hits and blows with hits of his own. Zabuza threw the 3 puppet back an jumped to the other side of the bridge,

.

"Now Uzumaki I'll will show you why I'm know as the Master of the Silent Assassination." Zabuza smeared his hand on the wound he had in his chest and did some handseals.

"**Summoning Technique: Blind Trio" **Beside Zabuza appeared 3 giant blind Vampire Bats. Then Zabuza perform another set of handseals.

"**Water Released: Silent Mist Technique." **a think white mist arose from the water below and covered the entire bridge. Zabuza and his 3 summons disappeared in the mist, after a few seconds of quiet the 3 bats attacked Naruto, each leaving a deep wound, one in the leg another in the back and the third in the arm.

Naruto was pissed, in the fog his puppets were useless as he couldn't see where they landed. " You want to play the summons gave, ok here I go" Naruto smeared his left hand in his bleeding leg wound and performed a set of handseals.

"**Summoning Technique: Phoenix King" **Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and with a giant puff of smoke a giant orange Phoenix appeared. The phoenix look at his surroundings and saw Naruto at his talon.

"**Uzumaki, why have you summoned me,"** asked the orange phoenix.

"Well Lord Fawkes, I know you felt left out when I didn't summoned you in my fight with Hanzo and Danzo so now I'm making it up to you." said Naruto with a big smile on his face. The giant phoenix merely laugh.

"**And who we fighting?" **asked the phoenix. Naruto pointed to the mist. "Well they're hidden in the mist. The phoenix gave Naruto a nod and with the swing of one of his giant wings the mist disappeared

In the bridge stood Zabuza and his three bats, the moment the bats felt the immense chakra of the King Phoenix they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Your big bird doesn't scare me Uzumaki." Zabuza again smeared his blood on his wounds and did a set of handseals.

"**Summoning Technique: Bat King." **with a puff of smoke appeared a giant black bat, almost as big as Fawkes.

"**Zabuza, you dare summon me, Vlad king of the Bats to a fight." **the bat looked up and saw the his opponet and gave a evil grin.

"**A phoenix eh? Its been a while since I ate your kind, maybe I'll enjoy this fight.." **Fawkes became angry at the comments made by the bat king.

"**Naruto get on my back, lets go vampire hunting." **Naruto jumped on the phoenix back. Vlad flew up to the sky leaving a weaken Zabuza on the ground. Fawkes with a great swing of his wings flew up to meet his opponent.

The giant vampire bat and the flaming phoenix clashed in the air, every time the attack I felt like a tornado was forming, the giant bat was attacking with his razor sharp claws while the phoenix dodge and blew a fireball of pure white fire.

"**Naruto, lets do the dragon combination." **roared the phoenix, Naruto simple nodded and started doing a series of handseals. The phoenix took in a huge amount of air in his lungs and blew.

"**Collaboration Jutsu: White Flame Dragon" **screamed Naruto as he slammed his hand on the head of the phoenix and a giant white fire dragon emerge from the mouth of the Phoenix and hit the giant bat square in the chest.

The bat fell plummeting toward the earth, but before he struck the earth he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The phoenix landed in the ground and with a ear shattering boom the disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Naruto walked towards the semi conscious Zabuza.

"You lost, your out of chakra, summoning that giant bat was a stupid move." Zabuza shakily stood up. "Don't mock me brat, I'm still the Demon of the Mist." Zabuza tried to pick up his sword but he found it to heavy.

"Cant even picked up your sword, what a disgrace." Naruto turned around and started walking toward his teammates.

"Don't turn your back on be Uzumaki." Zabuza took out a kunai and charge at Naruto and stabbed him in the back. "Hahaha the fame puppet master of Konoha has fall." before Zabuza could take the kunai out, that Naruto disappeared and Zabuza fell to his knees, a long kunai stuck to the back of his neck.

"Don't underestimate the power of Naruto Uzumaki." Zabuza gave a big evil laugh and fell to the ground dead. Naruto collected his stuff, his sword and his body and sealed them in a scroll.

Naruto walked toward his team, but before he reached them a loud voice was heard from the other side of the bridged,

"So you manage to kill my demon," Naruto turned and saw the source of the voice, a small ferret looking man was standing on the other side of the bridged with an army of mercenaries behind him.

"Good now I don't have to pay him." Gato gave a hand gesture and his army of thugs started the attack.

"Crap my puppets are all mangle and my team is too tired," Naruto was looking for a way out of the fight when a voice ran on his head.

"**Naruto now is the time use my gift and destroy your enemies**." Naruto nodded place his head down, he started focusing chakra on his eyes.

"NOW, KYUBIGAN." Naruto lifted his head and his bright blue eyes were gone replace with red slited eyes. He started doing handseals.

"**DEMON RELEASE: FOX FIRE" …………..**

**A/n Cliffhanger sorry for the long wait but I have some computer probles and all my chapters were deleted but im back and ready to continue. Next chapter the team returns home and a short time skip. **


	14. Welcome Home

**Konoha's Puppet Master**

**Chapter 12: Welcome Home**

"_**Demon Release: Fox Fire**_**" ** Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and a dark purple fire arose in front of him, it took the shape of a fox, that fox separated in to another and that one separated in to another and so forth until 12 big purple flaming foxes were standing between him and the mercenaries.

"_Keep attacking you fools, its probably just an illusion._" screamed one of the mercenaries.

The small army of mercenaries continued their attack, Naruto ordered the foxes to attack. The screams of the mercenaries were heard all the way to the village.

The foxes were merciless in there attack, the moment the mercenaries skin came in contact with the flaming foxes they were burned, the fire was so strong it immediately cremated the skin it made contact with, leaving only burned bones, it took the 12 foxes 15 minutes to completely decimate Gato's army of 150 men.

"_You're a monster_." screamed Gato as the foxes approached him, the moment they were about to make contact with the gangster they disappeared leaving only burned marks on the bridge.

"_Don't toy with be boy, if your going to kill me, then KILL ME." _screamed Gato, Naruto smirk.

"_**You'll pay for all the crimes you committed Gato, now…DIE." **_Naruto jumped back while doing handseals, he landed on his knees and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_**Demon Released: Fox Pit." **_the same purple fire appeared below Gato and engulfed him, when the fire vanished only charred bones remained.

Kakashi stood up and walked towards Naruto just in time to catch the unconscious boy from hitting the ground.

"_That was some power, but it left him exhausted." _Kakashi placed Naruto on his shoulders and when toward his team.

The genin were all in shock at Naruto, he was their age but most powerful than all of them combined.

"_Sasuke pick up Tazuna, Hinata and Sakura help me take Naruto back to the house." _Sakura picked up Naruto's broken sword and scrolls while Hinata helped Kakashi move Naruto.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

_**Tazuna's House**_

It had been a week since the fight with Zabuza, Naruto was still asleep while the team helped with the constructions and Inari trained in his family Taijutsu.

NARUTO'S ROOM.

Naruto was still sleeping, Inari was sitting on the floor looking at his family's sealed katana.

"_Why won't you open_." Inari muttered as he was trying to unsheathe the katana.

"_You know it won't open like that." _Naruto was sitting up on his bed looking down at Inari with a goofy grin on his face.

"_Naruto-sensei your awake." _Inari stood up.

"_So how long have I been out?" _Inari counted with his fingers.

"_7 days sensei." _Naruto face turned serious.

"_7 days, that took way to much out of me." _thought Naruto as he looked on his student.

"_Where's Kakashi.?" _Naruto stood up and started getting dressed.

"_He's with my uncle, so is the rest of the team they are giving the finishing touches to the bridge today_." Naruto finished dressing and got his stuff.

"_Inari go get your stuff and say goodbye to your mother, were leaving today." _Inari looked somber but he did what he was told.

After a tearful and long goodbye Naruto and Inari headed to the bridge to get the rest of his team.

_**BRIDGE**_

Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting on the edge of the finished bridge talking while Tazuna was looking at his creation with hearts in his eyes, and the girls were sparing with each other, when Naruto and Inari.

"_Looking sharp team." _Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura stood up in front of Naruto with smile on their faces.

"_Naruto-sensei your finally awake." _said Sakura.

"_Yes, now say your goodbye's, were leaving." _as Hinata was about to complain Naruto cut in.

"_I already gathered your stuff." _Naruto took out 4 sealing scrolls and threw them to their respecting owners.

"_We have to go now." _Inari walked over to his grandfather gave him a hug an said goodbye, after another tearful farewell Naruto bit his thumb and started doing handseals.

"**Summoning Technique" **a loud cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared 2 giant Phoenixes one White and the other blue were standing in front of the ninja.

"_What's up Naruto." _Said the white phoenix while the blue one nodded to the ninja.

"_I need you guy to get us to Konoha before nightfall, can you do it?" _the white phoenix nodded and lower itself.

"_Guys go with Dawn." _Naruto told the genin while pointing at the blue phoenix.

"_Kakashi and me we'll go on Mol ." _Naruto and Kakashi jumped on the back of the armored white phoenix.

The genin climbed the blue phoenix and it took of into the sky.

"_Why are you in such a hurry." _Naruto turned around and took his backpack before jumped on the phoenix.

"_Tomorrow are the registration for the chunin exams and I'm a proctor for the first exam so I need to be there." _screamed Naruto as he landed, Kakashi just laugh and joined him.

"_Just so you know I'm nominating our squad for the chunin exams." _said Kakashi, Naruto just laughed.

"_I Know, would expect any thing else, where just lucky the test is a month from now, otherwise they wouldn't have a change their too tired." _said Naruto.

The white phoenix flew up high and in second it came up to the blue phoenix.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

_**Konoha's Main Gate.**_

2 chunin were standing guard at the gate when the 2 phoenixes landed ten feet away from the gate.

"_Thanks' guys, see ya." _The Phoenixes bowed a goodbye and left in a huge puff of smoke.

Naruto and Kakashi left to go report to the Hokage while Hinata and Sakura went to their respective houses and Sasuke took Inari to his house so they could both rest.

_**HOKAGE TOWER**_

_**Hokage's Office.**_

Naruto an Kakashi entered old man Sarutobi's office to give their reports, when they entered they saw the only thing that could make even late Danzo laugh, the old Hokage was passed out with a copy of Jiraiya's latest book and some dried blood on his nose.

"_Old pervert." Naruto _sighted as Kakashi was trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"_HEY OLD MAN." _the Hokage jumped up his chair and with a quick set of handseals he set his desk and half the floor on fire.

"_Who's there?" _the Hokage looked around the office but couldn't see anyone.

"_HEY you old fart, you could really hurt someone with those random fire jutsu," _the Hokage looked up and saw both Kakashi and Naruto hanging on the ceiling

Both ninjas jumped down and landed in front of the Hokage.

"_Report.". _the ninjas gave their report and talked for a while the old Hokage before Kakashi excuse himself and left, leaving only Naruto and Sarutobi to speak.

"_So Naruto, the Kyuubi gave you a Dojutsu, is powerful." _asked the Hokage.

"_Yeah it's powerful alright, but it takes a lot out of me." _Naruto poured chakra into his eyes and showed the Hokage his new dojutsu.

"_Wow, the chakra it emits is overwhelming, is it transferable throughout generations, can your future children use it?" _Naruto pondered the question for a while before answering.

"_I'm nor sure the Kyuubi hasn't finished teaching me everything about it, but I think so, he called it a dojutsu not one of his special abilities." _they talked for a while before Naruto left for the night.

"_At this pace, I might me able to move up my plans for Naruto." _thought the Hokage before he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and got another nosebleed.

_**NEXT DAY**_

Naruto was in his house getting ready for the day. Naruto went to his library and placed the Bat Summoning Contract on his Summon Collection.

"_Wow my collection is really growing, maybe I should share some of this_." Naruto took 3 summoning Contracts and walked out of the library.

Naruto got dressed sealed his puppets in their scroll and left to look for his team to present them with gift.

_**Konoha's Street**_

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof looking for the members of is team.

"_Ok so lets see if I can find Sakura first." _Naruto jumped to the roof of a market and saw her coming out of the weapon's shop.

"_Hey Sakura." _Naruto yelled as he jumped down from the roof.

"_Naruto-sensei, what is it?" _Said the startle Sakura, Naruto just waved his arms around in a dismissive manner.

"_Oh don't worry is nothing serious, just I wanted to give you some things for your training." _Naruto and Sakura walked to a deserted park.

Naruto took out a medium size scroll and handed it to Sakura.

"_Sakura this is a special scroll old lady Tsunade gave me, it teaches her special technique for super strength, only a person with great chakra control can do it and you have the best chakra control of all the genins." _Sakura's face lit up as her sensei said that, she took the scroll and place it in her backpack.

"_Thank you so much Naruto-Sensei, I'll go an start training right now…" _Naruto took out another scroll and opened it.

"_Sakura this is a special scroll, it's the summoning scroll of the foxes, and I want you to sigh it." _Sakura jumped at of joy and hugged Naruto.

"_Thank you so much Naruto-sensei." _Sakura took out a kunai and poked her finger and signed the scroll with it, after Naruto explained how to summon the foxes she left to practice with her new scroll.

Naruto again started jumping from roof to roof headed toward the Hyuga Compound, after a few minutes he was standing in front of the entrance gate. There were 2 guards looking at him with malice in their eyes.

"_Hello, I'm here to see my student Hinata Hyuga_." the guards looked offended at the comment.

"_Miss Hinata would never be the student of a monster, now get out of her you dirty fox." _Naruto got angry at the guard but remained calmed.

"_Now little Hyuga, I'm here to see my student you can let me pass or I can knock you out an just walked right in." _both guards got upset and withdrew their katanas but before they could attack Hiashi Hyuga had arrive at the gates and activated the cage bird seal and knocked the guards to the floor.

"_I'm sorry Naruto but it seems that a couple of the Hyugas still have a grudge against you." _Naruto smiled at his friend and waved his hand.

"_Don't worry Hiashi, someday people will learned to accept me, now I could I see Hinata, it's important." _Hiashi smiled and motion Naruto to follow him.

"_Hinata is threw that garden." _Hiashi motion to the garden next to the main house, Naruto bowed and left for the garden.

Naruto walked in the garden and Hinata was practicing water walking in the middle of the pond while also practicing some jutsu and trying to dodge the kunais her cousin Neji was throwing.

"_Wow and to think I came her to train you." _Hinata was so surprise to see her sensei that she lost her focus and fell in the pond. Neji started laughing, he's much nicer ever since Naruto secretly destroyed the Cage bird seal on his forehead.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and gave her a hand.

" _What is it Naruto-sensei?" _Hinata asked

"_Nothing much I just wanted to give you something." _Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it.

"_This is the summoning scroll of the falcons and I want you to sign it." _Hinata smiled and cut her finger an signed the contract, after Naruto gave her a quick explanation on how to summon he left so she could continued training.

_**Konoha's Street**_

Naruto was walking through the streets looking for Sasuke.

"_Where the hell is that Student of mine." _Naruto walked around for a while looking at the stores and stuff.

"_After this I have to go get Inari and take him shopping for gear like I pro…" _Naruto's train of thought was interrupted when he heard his name being said in front of him.

"_Naruto-sensei." _Naruto looked for the source of the voice and saw Sasuke and Kakashi walking toward him.

"_Ah Sasuke I was looking for you," _Naruto pulled out a scroll. Sasuke opened his eyes as he read the scroll… Wolf's Summoning Contract.

"_This is a gift for you." _Naruto opened up the scroll and Sasuke signed it.

"I have to go get Inari, so I'll leave Kakashi to teach you how to use the summoning technique." Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke shoulder and motion him to go.

Sasuke bowed and left with Kakashi to the training field, after Naruto shunshin'd away.

_**One Month later **_

_**Konoha's Main gate.**_

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of the gate welcoming the ninjas from other villages that were coming to take the Chunin exams.

"_Naruto-sensei why are we here." _asked an annoyed Sasuke.

'_Were here to welcome an old friend of mine, now behave." _Naruto had to stifle a laugh as he saw Sasuke's face.

"_I always behave." _Sasuke said as Naruto patted his shoulder.

After a few minutes a red headed boy entered through the gate with 3 kid's his own age behind him.

"_Naruto." _Gaara walked towards Naruto and they shuck hands.

" _Gaara, long time no se my friend, how are you," _Naruto and Gaara started walking with their students behind them following.

'_I well old friend, ever since my Father was killed in the coup the assassination attempts stop." _Naruto was happy to hear that his friend was doing well.

"_So you're here to take the exam?" _Gaara smirked.

"_NO my team is here to take the exams." _Naruto was shocked.

"_You're already a jounin." _Gaara nodded.

Gaara and Naruto talked for a while longer then parted ways. Naruto was headed home when Kakashi holding a box appeared in front of him.

"_Sup guys, what you doing." _Kakashi stepped up held out the box.

"_It's a gift for you from me and the rest of the team." _Naruto took the box and opened it, inside was a long dark purple chokuto with a white tiger sketch in the handle.

"_I know your's got broken when you save me from Zabuza, so is the least I could do." _Naruto thanked Kakashi an they both parted way.

_**NEXT DAY**_

Naruto woke up, after a big breakfast and a shower Naruto went to get dressed, he went to his room and pulled out the clothes he was going to use, it only took him a couple of minutes to get dressed. He was wearing black shinobi sandal, black jounin pants, a tight long sleeve black shirt, a dark purple jounin vest and the black fingerless cloves with the metal square in the back and finally he had on his fathers black cloak with the purple flames at the bottom. In the vest pockets he had his puppet scrolls {Suna, Kiri, Ame, the Uchiha puppet and a couple more.} and in his back he had his new purple Chokuto strapped to his back. He stepped outside and Shunshin'd to the Hokage Tower.

_**Hokage Tower.**_

The Hokage was about to start the meeting when Naruto entered through the window, the Hokage motion for the meeting to start and every jounin stood firm at attention.

"_The exams begin in one hour, so lets get down to business_." the Hokage took out a folder and started reading.

"_For the first exam the proctor will be Naruto." _Said the Kage as he looked at the smiling Naruto.

"_The second test will be given by Anko, it will be in the forest of death, the Jounin Patrolling the borders will be Naruto, Kakashi, Anko and Might Guy, remember you only get involve on life and death situations or to help a injured team." _the four Jounin nodded.

"_The final test will be given in one month time where the proctor will be Shikaku Nara," _the meeting lasted for 15 more minutes before the Hokage dismissed the jounin, the only ones left were Naruto, Kakashi and the Hokage.

"_Naruto I need to talk to you, if the chunin exams go as I expect them I'll have a new mission for you." _Naruto seemed confuse.

"_What kind of mission." _the Hokage waved his hand.

"_I'll tell you after the exams." _Naruto shrugged his shoulder and left with Kakashi.

_**First Exam Room.**_

_**40 minutes later.**_

The genin teams from all the villages were waiting for the test to start, some were talking and some were starting to argue, when the doors flew open and Naruto entered with 12 shinobi walking behind him.

He walked to the blackboard and wrote his name, then he turned and spoke to the genin in the room.

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'll be the proctor of the first exam, now sit down or I will fail you." _Almost all of the kids sat down but a handful of sound shinobi remained standing.

"_Why should we listen to a small runt like you." _asked the one with bandages on his face and a weird contraption in his arm.

"_Why you…" _Sasuke and Hinata stood up to argue with the disrespectful sound ninja but stopped when Naruto motion for them to sit.

"_I won't ask again sit down or face the consequences." _the sound shinobi were about to argue but Naruto unleashed a huge amount of killer intent that cause the sound shinobi and the rest of the of the genin to started shaking in fear.

"_Now let the test __**BEGIN**__." _Screamed Naruto as the sound shinobi sat down.

_**A/N another chapter done…………….**_

_**Next chapter: Forest of Death**__. _


	15. First Test

**Konoha's Puppet Master**

**Chapter 13: First Test**

Naruto stood in front of the class he counted at least 200 genin, he took of his black cloak, in the process showing his chokuto and trench knifes the classroom.

"Like I said my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I will be the proctor to the first test." Naruto placed his jacket on his chair and sat down.

"This 12 chunin around the room are here to catch you cheating." Said Naruto as he pointed to the Chunin standing around the room.

"Catch us cheating?" asked one of the grass ninja in the back.

"Yes, this test will test your ability to gather information without being seen, in the room are 14 chunin with the correct answers to the test, you have 2 hours to get the answers to the 10 questions, if you don't answer at least 8 of the 10 your whole team is out.

Some kids started to protest but where shut up by a small chakra spike from Naruto.

"If you get caught more than 3 times cheating you will be eliminated… and to make it all the more difficult the Chunin around the room are from the Hyuga and Uchiha clan…now, begin." Naruto waved his hand and the 12 chunin around the room started passing around the test.

_**One and a half hours later**_

Of the 200 students only 75 genin remained, Naruto took out one of his human puppets and started tinkering with it.

Naruto felt he was being watch when he looked up he saw some of the Sand genin looking, but not at him at his puppet.

"You like, his name is Danzo, I'm fixing his back so he'll stand up strait and also adding some hidden stuff." the Sand genin watching him nodded in awe.

Suddenly one of the Sand genin gasped. Naruto looked at him and saw him pointing at the patch on his vest.

"Your…Konoha's Puppet Master?" asked the genin still not taking his eyes off the patch on Naruto's vest.

"Yeah I am, now continued with your test." Naruto order the genin and they followed his orders and continued working on his test.

Naruto looked up to look how his team was doing, Sasuke had manage to find one of the chunin with the answers and was copying his hand movement.

"Wow that's really good." thought Naruto after watching the ingenious way Sasuke was cheating.

Then he saw Hinata using her Byakugan to look around her for the answers.

"Sneaky." thought Naruto and had to stifle a laugh when he saw some of the Hyuga looking at Hinata and laughing.

The he saw Sakura just going to town on the test, answering questions without even looking around for them."She is either extremely smart or just crazy." though Naruto as he took out another human puppet and started fixing him.

"Man this root ANBU are cool." thought Naruto as he felt the Sand genin looking at him again.

_**Half Hour Later**_

Naruto stood up and put on his jacket.

"Ok pencils down, the first test is over, it you answered at least eight of your questions then congratulations you passed the first test if not then there's always next year.

Naruto collected the test and notice that all the remaining genin had at least answered the 8 questions.

"I'm impressed you all…" before he could finish his complement the window shattered and through it entered Anko.

"Anko do you know how to use a freaking door." asked an annoyed Naruto.

"Shut up Uzumaki, your just jealous your entrance isn't as good as mine." Anko said as half the boys in the classroom got nosebleeds from Anko's see through clothes.

"I would if I come in the room dressed as a stripper." muttered Naruto before leaving and motioning for the chunin to leave with him.

_**Hokage's Office**_.

The Hokage was going over the plans for the third test with Shikaku when Naruto came in through the window.

"Hey old man." screamed Naruto as he came through the door.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" said the Hokage looking at the blonde.

"I finished giving the first test, 75 genin passed." the Hokage looked surprised.

"That's 25 more than las year." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"What can I say, they're tougher this year." Said a smiling Naruto.

"OK Shikaku and Naruto get ready the second test should be beginning in a few minutes. Naruto and Shikaku bowed and left in a shunshin'd.

"This is going to be an interesting year for the chunin exams." thought the Hokage as he looked at of his old genin team, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

The Hokage was about to pull out his little orange book when the door opened and entered Gaara of the Sand.

"Hokage-sama." Gaara bowed to the Hokage

"Gaara my boy what are you doing here." the Hokage motion for Gaara to take a sit, Gaara complied and sat.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to tell you that there might be an attack on the village hidden in the leaf." the Hokage was surprise but not entirely shocked.

" 2 months ago a man by the name of Orochimaru came to Suna, he wanted to form an alliance with my father the 4 Kazekage to attack Konoha during the chunin exams, my father decline the offer and threw Orochimaru out of Suna, after the coup my father was mysteriously assassinated while le sleep, the day before he was to come her to tell you about the attack." Said Gaara as the Hokage stood up and walked to the picture he was looking a couple of seconds ago.

"Orochimaru didn't think anybody else knew about the plan but my sensei Baki was listening, he's now acting Kazekage, where prepared to assist you if things become messy." Said Gaara, the Hokage walked over towards him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Of course Konoha will accept your assistance, if anything happens Konoha and Suna will go to fight as allies." Gaara stood up and bowed before leaving in a sand shunshin'd.

The Hokage walked towards the picture of his team.

"Ahh Orochimaru," The Hokage turned the picture down and sat down to do some paperwork.

_**Entrance to the Forest of Death**_

Naruto jumped down from a tree and landed next to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Naruto-sensei what you doing here?" said Sasuke surprise to see his sensei.

"Hey couldn't let you guys go into the forest unprepared." Naruto pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Sasuke.

"Inside are some rations, a tent and a few changes of clothes." Naruto handed the scroll to Sasuke and left to stand next to Anko.

Anko was talking about the rules when she saw someone talking over her, so she took out a kunai and threw it at the kid talking, the kunai scratch his cheek and fell to the floor, the kid got scared and stop talking, when she finished giving the instructions a tall, thin grass ninja picked up the kunai using his tongue, the tongue elongated and wrapped around the kunai's hilt, he gave it back to Anko.

"That was really gross." said Naruto to the grass ninja.

"I reminds me of…" Anko started saying but was cut off when the genin started running into the forest

"Naruto that grass genin's tongue it was exactly like Orochimaru's." Naruto looked back at the entrance of the forest.

"Do you think it's him." Said Naruto still looking at the entrance.

"It has to by him, his the only person I know that can do that." Naruto motion to a nearby ANBU with a bear mask.

"Bear, go inform the Hokage that Orochimaru is in Konoha." the ANBU nodded and left in a Shunshin'd.

"Anko go to the jounin chamber and informed Kakashi an the rest of the jounin." Anko nodded and started running but stopped and turned to Naruto.

"What will you do?" asked Anko looking at Naruto.

Naruto bit his finger an did a long series of handseals, the he slammed both hands on the ground.

"**Summoning Technique: Tiger Army." **a huge cloud of smoke emerge where Naruto slammed his hands, after the cloud dispersed at least 40 huge tigers in armor where standing in a line in front of the forest.

"I'm going Snake Hunting." Said Naruto as he jumped on Kronos back and motion for the tigers to entered the forest.

**This Chapter is done, for the next chapter is going to be Naruto vs. Orochimaru, Snake vs. Tiger.**

_**Next Chapter: Showdown!. Tiger vs. Snake**_


	16. Showdown:Tiger Vs Snake

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Chapter 14: Showdown: Tiger V. Snake**_

Naruto and the tigers entered the forest, Naruto gave the order and the tigers spread out to find and kill any snake they come in contact with. Naruto was searching for the Snake Sannin with 4 tigers accompanying him.

"Kronos do you smell anything." Naruto asked the white tiger he was riding. The 4 tigers with Naruto were the main warriors of the War Tigers, Kronos the white tiger and leader of the War Tigers, Atlas the red tiger second in command, Oceanus the blue tiger and third in command, and Prometheus the orange tiger and 4 in command of the War Tiger legion. They were the 4 strongest tigers in the Serengeti aside from Khan.

"No Naruto-san, there to many smell in here, but if an of the War Tiger legion find him they'll roar.

"I just hope we get there in time to stop whatever his planning." Naruto said as he looked around the forest.

_**With Team 7**_

Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were running through the forest at a high speed, they had the heaven scroll, they were looking for a earth scroll to finish their set.

"Hinata can you see anyone around?" Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around.

"No Sasuke, there no one rear," Hinata said.

"Good, Sakura produce a Genjutsu to hide us," Sakura nodded and did a few handseal before stopping and looking at her team.

"Done but I don't think it will fool anyone above genin," Sasuke just nodded.

"Don't worry I don't think we have to worry about anything above a genin finding us, these are the chunin exams after all." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Lets make camp here for the night." Hinata said as she started looking for stuff to make in the a camp.

"Wait, here we'll use this." Sasuke pulled out a small scroll and opened it, he poured some chakra in the scroll and out of it came a huge tent, a big cooler full of food and drinks and a first aid kit.

"Were did you get that." asked both Hinata and Sakura, Sasuke just grinned.

"Naruto-sensei of course, he gave it to me before the second test began." Said Sasuke as he took out something to drink from the cooler before he entered the tent and laid down. As soon as he entered the tent some seals it had on the side activated and the tent and Sasuke became invisible.

"Sasuke were are you." screamed a scared.

"I'm here, what's with the screaming." Sasuke came out from the tent, as soon as he did the seals deactivated and the tent became visible again.

"You were invisible!!" said Hinata as Sasuke just laugh

"Invisible." said Sasuke as he held his side from the laughing.

"Yes when you entered the tent, it became invisible and you along with it." Said Hinata as she entered the tent and disappeared.

"Whoa." said Sasuke as Hinata came out again and everything became visible, Sasuke notice the seals on the side when the tent became visible.

"That's it, it must be seals on the side, Naruto-sensei is a genius." said Sasuke as he pointed to the seals on the side.

Sakura entered the it vanished, Hinata and Sasuke activated their doujutsus to see if they could see through the seals and to their surprised they couldn't.

"It's probably undetectable when invisible." Said Sasuke as he memorized the seals for future usage.

"This is great, now we can rest without fear of being found." said Sakura as she exited the tent. Sasuke just to entered the tent and laid down, Hinata and Sakura entered behind him and laid down next to him, the team was sleep before too long.

_**MIDNIGHT**_

Team 7 was sleep unaware that a certain Snake Sannin and some of his subordinates were watching the invisible tent.

"kuku kuku Impressive Naruto-kun, I can barely sense them," thought Orochimaru while looking at the place the invisible tent was.

"Tomorrow you'll ambushed them as they come out, I need to see Sasuke-kun in action." The snake said at the team of lackeys behind him.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." said a white hair boy with red marks on his eyebrows.

"Don't hurt him to bad, just enough so he'll seek my power." The boy nodded and jumped to a tree next to the invisible tent.

Orochimaru cackle and slid under the earth, sure that next time he came out he have a new pawn under him.

_**Next Morning**_

Sasuke woke up and pulled out some food for the team…

"Instant ramen….sensei has a serious problem with this stuff." thought Sasuke as he saw all the ramen in the cooler.

He took out 3 and heated them with a tiny fire jutsu. He woke up the girls and handed them the food. They finish eating and packed their stuff.

"Before we go, Hinata use your Byakugan and make sure that there aren't shinobis around us.

"Byakugan." Hinata activated her eyes and looked around, she saw the white hair boy in the tree next to them.

"Sasuke, there a boy in the tree next to us, he's alone." Hinata said as she pointed toward the place where the boy was.

"I have and idea." Sasuke said as he took out 3 kunais with paper attached to them.

"When I throw the paper bomb we get the hell out of here." said Sasuke as he ran outside and threw the paper bombs at the tree, in that few moments Hinata and Sakura sealed everything back in the scroll and ran with Sasuke behind them.

They ran for about 10 seconds before the boy jumped in front of them.

"Doesn't matter how far you ran, I will always catch up Sasuke Uchiha." said the white hair boy, Sasuke jumped in front of the team.

"How do you know my name, who are you?" asked the Uchiha.

"My name is not important, just know that I am here to kill you." said the boy before running forward an hitting Sasuke in the stomach with his knee, Sasuke flew back and slammed in to a tree.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and ran forward and started hitting the white hair boy. She every tenketsu point she saw. When she finished she jumped back expecting the boy to fall backwards dead…that didn't happen.

The boy just shrugged of the attack before pulling out a bone out of his arm.

"What the fuck!!" screamed Sakura as she saw the boy pulling out the bone…that looked strangely like a sword.

"I have a rare bloodline limit, it allows me to control every bone in my body at will, so I just cover my tenketsu points with bone so your gentle fist could damage them Hyuga." said the with hair man as he again jumped forward and slammed Hinata with the flat side of his bone blade.

Hinata was slammed backwards to a rock, she was completely knock unconscious. The only ones left standing were a seriously winded Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura walked I front of Sasuke to try to defend her teammate.

"Sakura run… he's…to…much." said the winded Sasuke.

"You want to try your luck little girl, I'll give you a free shot, but if your teammate s couldn't what makes you think you can." said the white hair boy as Sakura walked towards him.

'I don't know but I'll make you pay for hurting Sasuke and Hinata." Sakura threw a punch at the boy, when the punch hit it sounded like a tiny explosion happened in Sakura's hand, the white hair boy was thrown through 12 trees before he stopped in the trunk of a huge tree.

"What the hell was that?" asked a completely shocked Sasuke.

"Complements of Sensei." said Sakura holding her burned hand.

"Still needs a little word though I got chakra burned." said Sakura before she did some handseals and her hands started to glow green, the burned disappeared.

Sakura ran towards Hinata and did the same jutsu, she only had a few bruised ribs, it only took a couple of minutes for them to heal.

Sasuke took a step toward the front and got in the Uchiha battle pose.

"I know your there, come out." the boy with the white hair came out of the woods with the black marks all over his body.

"That attack was strong, had I not activated the curse seal in time I would've died, it only happed cause I underestimated the little girls, it won't happen again." The white hair boy ran forward and tried to slash Sakura with the bone blade but Sasuke got in front of him and knock the blade from his hand and threw the white hair boy back.

"You're way faster than before…" Sasuke looked up and revealed his Sharingan eyes spinning.

"You're a good fighter, let me test my eyes with you." Sasuke ran forward to hit the white hair boy but stopped when the boy started coughing blood.

"What's wrong with you." asked Sasuke.

"That punch hurt me more than I though, you win for now Uchiha but next time you won't be so lucky." the white hair boy said before he disappeared in a shunshin'd.

"That was hell, he wasn't a genin, he must be at least high chunin if not low jounin." Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

_**With Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru was on a clearing of trees sitting on a huge rock, he had a huge bright green snake wrapped around the rock sleeping.

Kimimaro entered the clearing and kneeled in front of Orochimaru.

"How was he Kimimaro-kun?" Kimimaro lifted his head to look at his masters eyes.

"At first he was…weak but when his friends were put in danger he got stronger, much stronger…sorry Orochimaru-sama I failed my body started acting up and I couldn't test his abilities properly." Kimimaro lowered his head in shame but looked up when Orochimaru started to laugh.

"Orochimaru-Sama?" Orochimaru pulled out a sword from his mouth and slammed Kimimaru with the flat part of the sword on the face sending him flying to nearby tree.

"Did you think I sent you after Sasuke to test him, I wanted for you to attack and kill his friends so that he would kill you in revenge so he would be one step closer to joining me." Orochimaru stood up from the rock and jumped to where Kimimaro was laying.

"Do you think I would continued to use a sick, worthless shit like you?" now I'm going to kill you and take your DNA and make little disposable pawns like you." Kimimaro was getting angrier by the second, he who would have given his live for Orochimaru was now being called a disposable pawn, a worthless shit!!.

Kimimaro activated his curse seal and stood up. Orochimaru only giggle and did a handseal, when he finished Kimimaro curse seal started to glow and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Do you really think you can use the curse seal against me, it's own creator." Orochimaru kicked the screaming Kimimaro and lifted his sword.

"This will be the end of the Kaguya clan, now die!" Orochimaru swung his sword down to slash Kimimaro's throat.

Just when the sword was about to connect a man dressed in a long black cloak stopped the blow with his warhammer.

"What do you think your doing, this no none of your business." said Orochimaru to the cloak man.

"Oh I think it is snake scum." A voice said from behind Orochimaru, when he turned to see a blonde boy staring at him.

"Who are you?" said an angry Orochimaru.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, Konoha's Puppet Master and the man thats going to kill you." said Naruto grinning and putting up the peace sign.

"Hahaha Do you really think that a mere child id capable of beating the Snake Sannin?" Naruto stopped grinning disappeared but before Orochimaru could react Naruto had appeared behind him.

Naruto picked up the semi conscious body of Kimimaro and disappeared again before Orochimaru could turn and attack.

"What?" was the only thing that Orochimaru could say when Naruto appeared in front him carrying Kimimaro on his left shoulder.

"Atlas, come here…hurry." said the blonde and in seconds a huge red tiger in battle armor landed next to him."Hai, Naruto-san." Naruto placed Kimimaro on the tigers back and unsheathed his chokuto.

"Go take this boy to the hospital and stay there to guard him." the red tiger nodded and started running through the forest.

"You dare involve yourself in my business, you'll pay for this." said Orochimaru as he sheathed his blade to leave.

When Orochimaru turned to jump to the tree that's when he notice, he was completely surrounded by tigers, they were in the trees daring him to try and escape.

"So, you manage to trap me in here, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru laugh and lunged forward straight at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and started moving his hands like a wild man, then hundreds of shuriken shot out and hit Orochimaru, who turned to mud when the shurikens stopped.

"A mud clone…nice." thought Naruto as Orochimaru appeared from behind a tree.

"kuku kuku almost caught me with the shadow shurikens but…" Orochimaru stopped talking when he notice the shurikens were still on the ground an hadn't vanished like shadow shurikens do after there thrown.

"Real shurikens, but how? I don't sense anybody up there except your tigers." Said Orochimaru, Naruto just move his hands again and 30 ROOT ANBU jumped down from the trees.

"What is this…Danzo's Root?" screamed Orochimaru as the 30 root members attacked him."Yeah a little gift Danzo left me when he was killed." Naruto moved his hands and that's when Orochimaru saw the chakra strings attached to the Root ANBU.

"So a puppet master Ahh…no matter I'll just take your hands." Orochimaru swung his hands forward and dozens of snakes flew out of his sleeves and started wrapping around the root members, as they bit the root members the puppets fell to the ground lifeless.

"What the hell, what did you do to my puppets?" asked Naruto as he pull the puppets back and sealed them in a huge scroll, when he did the snakes fell to the ground and vanished then he placed the scroll on Kronos back and looked at the laughing Orochimaru.

"kuku kuku, those were chakra eating Snakes, they ate your chakra strings like spaghetti." Orochimaru opened his mouth and pulled his Kusanagi sword.

"Now you die…" Orochimaru ran towards Naruto but before he could a huge blue tiger jumped in front of him and stopped the sword with his claws.

"I won't allow a dirty snake to hurt Naruto-san." said the blue tiger as he opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful roar that sent Orochimaru backwards into a tree.

"Thanks Oceanus he caught me by surprise…the fucker's fast." the blue tiger laughed and jumped back behind Naruto.

"You can't hide behind your little cats for long." said Orochimaru, the tigers roared in anger. Orochimaru touched his bloody lip and did some handseals.

"**Summoning Technique: Snake Harem."** Orochimaru's hand hit the ground and a huge smoke cloud appeared were Orochimaru's hand hit the ground, when the smoke dissipated 20 huge snake were surrounding Orochimaru.

"Go eat your fill." the snakes followed Orochimaru's orders and started attacking the tigers on the trees, the tigers separated an started to counter attack the snakes.

"So Naruto-kun, your summons are busy your puppets are useless and there's no one here to save you…what will you do now?" Naruto smirked and unsheathe his chokuto.

"Let's see who the better Kenjutsu user is…" Naruto channeled some chakra to the blade which made it glow dark red. {a/n think Genesis Rhapsodos rapier.}

"So you chokuto is made from chakra metal, that a good weapon…I'll take it after I kill you." Orochimaru launched himself forward to slash Naruto but was thrown back when Naruto parried the blow with his own sword, Naruto jumped forward and attempted to pierce his chest but Orochimaru blocked him and kick him in the chest so hard Naruto flew backwards and got slammed into a tree.

"So your good with a sword…but still not a match for…" Orochimaru was cut off when a man in a Kiri outfit appeared behind him and hit him in the back with a huge zanbato.

"That's… Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist." the demon of the hidden mist attacked the Snake Sannin again, when Orochimaru jumped back but Naruto was behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder with his chokuto.

Orochimaru fell to the floor and grabbed his shoulder, he looked at the wound and saw it becoming darker.

"What did you do?" asked the snake Sannin, looking at his wound while it became darker and darker.

"I stabbed you with my chokuto, it was full of the nine tails demonic chakra…it's fatal if not treated by a specialist, it will infect all your chakra and then you will die, painfully." Naruto sheathed his chokuto and made Zabuza jump next to him.

Orochimaru was still on the floor clutching his injured shoulder, when he felt metal on his neck, when he looked up Zabuza had his zanbato under his neck.

"Now die, Snake scum." said Naruto but before he could make Zabuza slash his throat a purple barrier of energy appeared separating Zabuza and Naruto from Orochimaru, then 4 teenagers jumped down and picked up their master.

"You won this one Naruto0kun…but next time I'll kill you." the 4 teenagers jumped towards the tree holding their almost unconscious master.

Naruto walked forward and the 40 tigers landed around him.

"Are you guys ok…were there any casualties/" Kronos walked forward to answer.

"No Naruto-san some are hurt but no tigers fell in this battle." Naruto smiled and jumped on Krono's back and motion for the tigers to follow him out of the forest.

_**a/n this chapter is done…hope you guys like the chapter**_


	17. Preliminaries

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Chapter 15: Preliminaries…**_

_**{A/N sorry about the errors in the chapter...i corrected them.}**_

_**{A/n I'll only describe the important matches the rest I'll give a tiny summary.}**_

Team 7 was entering the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. Hinata limping and a bleeding Sasuke carrying an sleeping Sakura.

"Were lucky that team from Sound decided to attack us, otherwise we wouldn't have found the earth scroll we needed." said Sasuke carrying Sakura on his back while Hinata had both scrolls on her hands.

"What do we do with them now?" asked Hinata while looking around the room.

"I guess we should open them." Hinata nodded and got on her knees, then she opened both scrolls and a huge smoke cloud came out of the scrolls when it disappeared Naruto was standing in front of them holding his chokuto as a cane.

"So you guys finally made it…" Naruto saw Sakura on Sasuke's back and ran up to him to check on her.

"Is Sakura all right?" Sasuke nodded and bumped Sakura on the forehead with his finger. [a/n like Itachi did to him when they were young.}

"Hey Sakura-chan, wake up." Sakura lifted her head and saw Naruto staring at her, she automatically jumped from Sasuke's back and stood nervous looking at her sensei.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei but I was really tired after using that technique you gave me to fight the sound genin…I over used it an was left completely exhausted." Sakura lower her head in shame but lifted it up when she heard her sensei laughing.

"You can already use granny Tsunade super strength technique…that great you really impressive." Naruto patted her on the head before looking at Sasuke.

"You ok…how was it." Sasuke gave Naruto a thumbs up before flashing him a big grin.

"It went great…easy as pie." Naruto gave Sasuke a grin back and turned to Hinata.

"And you Hinata-chan…are you ok." Hinata also gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Good now follow me to the semi-final stage." Naruto started to walk but stopped when he notice that his team wasn't following him.

"Semi-final!!" screamed all 3 of the genin when Naruto asked what was wrong.

"Yeah… to many passed so we have to trim the fat…hurry up." Naruto started walking again this time with his genin in toe.

_**Preliminary Room**_

Naruto entered the room with his genin in tow. The room was filled with people, on the balcony stood the Hokage, Ibiki Morino, Kakashi Hatake and some other Jounin.

On the floor were the genin teams standing behind their sensei, the teams were:

The sand team behind Gaara, the Sound team behind a pale looking Jounin that looked to b in pain, Gai's team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, Kabuto's team with a scrawny looking Konoha jounin in front of the them, Naruto's team was last on the line.

The Hokage stood in the balcony and explained the rules, almost al the teams complained about the rules but shut up when the jounin around the Hokage spike their killing intent.

"The preliminary matches will soon begin but if anyone wishes to leave…raise your hands now." said the proctor.

Kabuto and his team raise their hands an left after they were marks as quitters the rest of the genin and their sensei went up to the side balcony.

"Ok now if you would please look at the screen to see who will fight first.

The screen started jumbling names around until it stopped on 2

Sasuke Uchiha Vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka step in to the Arena.

Kina and Akamaru jumped from the side balcony and landed next to the proctor.

"Can he use the dog in the fight?" asked Sasuke while looking at the arena from the Side balcony.

"Yep, Akamaru is a ninja tool, a thing to use in a fight like a kunai or shuriken." said Naruto while looking at his genin.

"Damn I got a feeling he's going to bite me." said Sasuke while Naruto laughed.

"Then bite him back." said Hinata as she walked up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Sasuke while Hinata mouth the word "Summon"

"I can use summons?" Naruto looked at him, while mouthed the word "YES"

"Yeah of course you can." said Naruto, then Sasuke started to grin wickedly as he jumped to the arena.

"Ready to lose Uchiha." said Kiba as he smile with confidence.

"Sure dog breath." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, which started spinning wildly.

"Fight" said the proctor and Kiba and Akamaru jumped forward and started attacking Sasuke with all they could muster. Sasuke just dodge the attacks.

"What are you doing you freak…attack?" Kiba was getting angry that Sasuke wasn't attacking.

"Attack already you ass…" Sasuke ran forward and hit Kiba in the face with a kick that send him flying backwards.

"I was just bidding my time, waiting for you to screw up…which you did." Sasuke ran forward and kick Kiba in the stomach then threw himself on his knees and punched Kiba in the face, then he finished with a spin kick to the back at Kiba's legs.

"Ha Kiba still weak...need to train some more." Sasuke jumped back and landed next to the wall, the he leaned against it, Kina just stood up and called for Akamaru.

Akamaru ran toward his master and jumped on his head. Kiba took out a small red pill and gave it to Akamaru, the moment he swallowed the pill his fur turned red and his ayes change.

"So a soldier pill, that a bit desperate don't you think Kiba." Kiba became furious and took out 2 more soldier pills, they were green and a little bigger then the other one.

"You want a piece of us, I was saving this for the finals but I'll make and exception for your cocky ass." Kiba threw the pill and Akamaru jumped form Kiba's head and ate the green pill, when he touched the ground he started growing, he looked slightly like a wolf, his red hair darkened and his eyes slited, then Kiba ate the other, after he swallowed it his muscles became huge, his hair became longer and wilder, his nails became longer and sharper and his eyes turned bright yellow.

"This is one of the Inuzuka secrets, the Pill of Canines, it gives us and our canine partners a big boost in chakra and power, it will make us dead tired later but now we'll kick you ass." Kiba and Akamaru ran forward and started hitting Sasuke over and over again, then after 5 minutes of hitting Kiba grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and threw him in the air with all his strength.

"Now Akamaru." Kiba and Akamaru crouched on the ground.

"_**Ninja Technique: Fang Over Fang."**_ Kiba and Akamaru jumped to the air and started spinning making little tornados, they jumped towards Sasuke and started hitting him.

After the attack stopped Sasuke fell to the ground motionless and bloody. Kiba and Akamaru reverted to their usual self, they were extremely tired. Kiba motion for the proctor. The proctor walked up and checked Sasuke.

"So proctor are you going to call the match or do I have to keep whipping him." asked the exhausted Kiba with Akamaru whimpering next to him.

"Sorry Kiba but the match isn't done." Sasuke voice was heard from behind, when Kiba looked behind him he saw Sasuke coming from the ground riding a huge armored black Wolf.

"Wait what was that jutsu you did, and were did you get the monster wolf?" Kiba asked surprised at Sasuke and his companion.

"It's none of your business…now it's my turn to attack if I'm not mistaken." Sasuke jumped from the wolf and landed a kick on Kiba's face, the huge wolf ran forward and bit Kiba's shoulder and threw him to the ground.

Sasuke jumped in the air appearing on top of Kiba. He make a handseal and started spinning, he spin down and drove Kiba through the cement knocking him out. The wolf was holding a extremely pissed Akamaru under his paw.

"_**Uchihas Technique: Wolf Hurricane."**_ said Sasuke as he scratched the wolf behind the ear.

"Thanks Ares, you can go." the Wolf bowed and poofed away.

"The winner of the match is…Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke bowed to the proctor and ran up the stairs.

Next Match

Dosu Vs Shino

The fight was long and exhausting for both Shinobi. Shino won when he filled Dosu sound gauntlet with bugs that made it unusable, then he made all his bugs eat Dosu's chakra until Dosu passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Shino walked up the balcony and stood next to his teammates.

"Next Fight will be…Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura won the fight with one of her supercharge punches after Ino called her a huge forehead bitch.

"Well someone pick up the blonde girl, winner Sakura Haruno." Said the proctor, he then motion for the genin and other ninja to look at the monitor for the next match.

"Next fight will be…Kin of Sound Vs Choji Akimichi." both genins walked to the arena and started fighting.

The fight lasted 2 minutes, Kin caught Choji in her sound Genjutsu and knocked him out before he could use his Human bulldozer jutsu.

"Ahh winner Kim Tsuchi." the medics took the genin to the infirmary.

"Next fight will be…Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga.

Both Hyuga jumped to the arena."Are you brother." said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata-sama i hope that you can give me a good fight, i want to see what the future Clan Head can do." Neji activated his Byakugan and ran forward and he and Hinata started the Gentle Fist dance.

The gentle fist fight lasted almost 15 minutes before Neji head hit with a knee to the stomachthenhit her in both shoulders tenketsu points with his gentle fist.

"I just hit the tenketsu points that help you in chakra control, you can still use chakra but you won't have the control to use the gentle fist, and unfortunately for you the main branch doesn't teach jutsu aside those that derive or use the gentle fist…this fight is over." Neji ran forward but when he tried to hit Hinata a she ducked and hit him with a spin kick, Neji fell but landed on his feet with a somersault.

"That isn't part of the gentle fist fighting style, were did you learn that?" asked a curious Neji.

"That was part of the Falcon style of fighting, something I recently learned…Now my Brother prepare for the fight of your life." Hinata did a few handseals and a medium size tornado surrounded her.

"_**Wind Release: Flock of Falcons." **_the tornado surrounding Hinata broke apart sending hundreds of wind falcons flying at high speeds at Neji.

"_**Heavenly Spin." **_Neji spin sending chakra from every tenketsu point in his body to stop the wind falcons attacking him.

"That was good brother but can you keep it up." Hinata did more handseals.

"More than you think Hinata." said Neji as he started to channel his chakra.

"_**Wind Release: Majestic Falcon Bomb; Thousands Falcon Arrows." **_behind Hinata appeared 2 wind wings, then with a slide movement of the wings she was in the air hovering above Neji.

"This is the end for you my brother, this is my final attack." Hinata exploded the wind around her and a thousands wind falcons flew at Neji.

"_**Heavenly spin." **_Neji started spinning releasing chakra, when the two jutsu collided a huge hurricane formed, it cracked the cement below Neji, a huge cloud of wind and chakra surrounded both Neji and Hinata.

When the cloud dispersed Neji was barely standing while Hinata was on her knees breathing hard.

"Winner of the match Neji Hyuga." said the proctor as he walked to the middle.

"Neji is fight is over? asked a really tired Hinata, Neji just nodded and pick up the tired girl.

"Ok the next fight will be…Kankuro Vs Tenten." the proctor announce and both Tenten and Kankuro walked down to the arena.

The fight lasted 20 minutes, it was over when Tenten was nicked with Crow's poison blades.

"Fight over…the winner is Kankuro, can the medic take the girl to the infirmary before she dies." the medic came and took Tenten.

"Next fight will be…Temari Vs Zaku Akumi" the fight was over fast, Temari hit Zaku with a huge wind blast that slammed him against the wall so hard it broke all his bones.

"The winner is Temari…next fight Rock Lee Vs Suen _{a/n third member of Gaara's genin team}_

The fight was long and heated as both Suen and Rock Lee were Taijutsu experts, the match was over when Gai gave Lee permission to take his leg weights off, after that Lee speeds were enough to overwhelmed Suen in the taijutsu match.

"Next and final fight will be Shikamaru Nara Vs Suka Uchiha." Suka and Shikamaru went down the stairs. _{a/n Suka is wearing long black pants and a long sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back, also he has long black hair in a pony tail.}_

"So Shikamaru, you ready for a fight." Suka assume the Uchiha fighting style.

"Sure Suka, but you won't win, it would be too troublesome if I lose my mom won't let me hear the end of this." Shikamaru assume the Nara fighting style.

"Fight." Said the proctor an both Suka and Shikamaru attack one another, the fight lasted forty minutes, both Shikamaru and Suka were dead tired.

"If only I could activate my Sharingan, I could have won this fight already." though Suka as he ran forward and started trading punches with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped back and landed a dropkick on Suka's face, Suka jumped backwards and landed on his feet but when he tried to move he couldn't.

"Caught you, _**Shadow possession jutsu**_ successful." Shikamaru stood up and made himself and Suka walked to the middle of the arena.

"_**Shadow Strangle Jutsu." **_Shikamaru made the handseal and a long shadow hand wrapped around Suka's neck.

"Give up or I'll make you give up." said Shikamaru as he grinned, Suka just scowled and looked at the proctor.

"I give up." said Suka as he was release from the jutsu.

Suka and Shikamaru walked back up the stairs together talking. The proctor walked to the middle of the arena.

"The preliminaries are over, the winners are Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Temari, Rock Lee, Kim Tsuchi, Sakura Haruno, Kankuro…the Final will be held in one month in arena number 4." he motion for a chunin and that chunin jumped down and handed the proctor a list.

"This is the list for the finals, the fights will be:

Shino Aburame Vs Temari

Rock Lee Vs Kankuro

Neji Hyuga Vs Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno Vs Kim Tsuchi

Shikamaru Nara Vs ???

"The winner of the fight between Temari and Shino Aburame will face Shikamaru in the final fight, now you have one month to train, use it well." said the proctor before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto came back from the infirmary were he was with Hinata, and walked up the stairs towards his team, he motion for his team to follow him, they went out in to one of the balconies.

"I'm sorry but Hinata will be in the hospital for a while, she was hurt bad by Neji." Sasuke and Sakura had angry looks in their faces.

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay for hurting our friend…besides with your training we'll make the other competitors our bitch Hahaha." said Sasuke, both Naruto and Sakura laughed but Naruto had a serious look on his face.

"Sorry guys but I have a mission this month, it will take a while so I will not be able to train you so Kakashi will do it, he'll train you guys until I come back." Sakura and Sasuke looked disappointed but understood the importance of a mission.

"What do you have to do Naruto-sensei?" asked Sakura as Sasuke was looking at Naruto waiting for the answer.

"I have to go find Tsunade we need her to heal a new ninja we acquire and I also have to go meet a friend." said Naruto as he left in a swirl of leaves.

_**Konoha's Main Street **_

A young boy with a long katana in his back was walking around the street looking at all the shops, he stopped in a ninja clothing store.

"Wow those look cool." Inari was looking at the vests and headband cloths, it also had shirts, kunai and shuriken holsters. Inari was busy looking at clothes in the store he didn't notice his blonde sensei behind him.

"INARI!!!." screamed the blonde jounin and the boy jumped in the air and screamed like a little girl.

Inari turned around and saw Naruto on the floor laughing like and idiot.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO-SENSEI…you almost gave me a heart attack." said Inari as he help Naruto get up by kicking him in the leg.

"What are you doing here Naruto-sensei." Naruto got up and cleaned the dust of his clothes.

"Well I have a mission and your coming with me." Naruto said as Inari started jumping in the air in happiness, but then he suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I though only genin and above could go on missions." Naruto grinned as soon as Inari said that and started looking in his backpack for something.

"Well about that I talked with the Hokage and the council and I told then that a new boy with a blood line came to Konoha and they all agreed to let me train you so here." Naruto pulled out a standard Konoha headband and handed it to Inari, who started jumping like a crazy idiot again.

"Now I think I promise you some new clothes…let's go." said Naruto as he walked inside the clothing store with Inari following behind.

_**This chapter is done… next chapter is the search for Tsunade and some Inari training… PLEASE REVIEW  
**_

_**Here i fixed the problem between the fight between Neji and Hinata, the proble was i added the good Neji part in a filler chapter and totaly forgot about it. Sorry....As for the 3 member in Team 10 he was always meant to be an Uchiha, i decided to change it but forgot to change the name Soory again **_

_**Next chapter will be done in a week. Also look for my other stories: Demon of the hidden Leaf, and DOOMSDAY  
**_


	18. Tsunade the Legendary Sucker

_**Konoha's Puppet Master.**_

_**Chapter 16: Tsunade the legendary Sucker.**_

Inari and Naruto were exiting Konoha's Main gate, Naruto was walking in front reading Inari's Jutsu list while Inari just admired his new clothes, he was wearing a fishnet shirt with a light purple short jacket **{A/n like Shikamaru had before he became chunin] **he also had on a pair of short dark shinobi pants with the bottoms tape till his ankle and purple shinobi sandals, he was also wearing a new purple beanie, Naruto took the plate from the headband and attached it to the beanie.

"I can't believe I'm a Konoha ninja." said Inari was he kept touching his beanie, Naruto just frowned and cleared his throat to get Inari's attention.

"Actually…" said Naruto as started explaining the situation Inari was in.

**10 minutes later. **

Naruto an Inari were walking along an old dirt road, Inari was walking in front of Naruto with muttering curses at said blonde, the reason, Naruto had told him he still wasn't an official genin, Naruto had giving Inari a Konoha headband so he could travel around more freely but Inari still needed to pass the genin exam at the academy to be an official Konoha Ninja.

"Como on Inari, is not like I lied, your still my apprentice." tried to explained Naruto while Inari jus gripped the handle of his katana, every couple of steps reminding himself, that Naruto was a jounin and that he couple kick his ass without blinking an eye.

"Whatever Naruto-sensei, when are we starting my training?" asked the pissed future genin. Naruto gave Inari a evil grin, not the little Shoton user could see it, and pulled put a black vest with many seals in it.

"Here take this and put it on." said Naruto as he tosses the vest to Inari, the little black hair boy caught it and placed it on. Inari jumped a couple of time with the vest on, it was really light almost like he was wearing a light shirt.

"Naruto-sensei why am I wearing this?" asked the little Shoton user, Naruto placed his hands on a seal and the touched the vest Inari was wearing, he added a little chakra and the vest got 100 pounds heavier.

Inari fell to the floor with a resounding boom, Naruto had to stifle a giggle when he saw the pose in with Inari landed on, then he had to dodge the diamond Katana that was swinging his way. Naruto did a flip and landed behind Inari.

"Calm down will ya." said Naruto as he lifted the boy by the vest, the boy struggle for a while before he finally calmed down.

"Those are gravity seals, the more chakra applied the more the weight, now start running, we have 15 days till we reach the town Tsunade is staying at, and I want you to be able to run as fast with then as you do without them." Said Naruto as he poked Inari un the butt with his chokuto to get the boy to run.

"Run today, then tomorrow I'll help you learn some of your families jutsu." said Naruto as Inari ran, Naruto bit his finger and did a few handseal and slammed his hand on the floor.

"**Summoning Technique: Atlas."** said Naruto a cloud of smoke appeared, and when it dissipated Naruto was riding a huge red tiger with battle armor.

"**Sup Naruto why did you call me, we fighting someone."** asked the red tiger as Naruto chuckled and petted the tiger.

"Nah I just don't feel like walking." Said Naruto as the tiger sweat dropped and started laughing.

"Your definitely the weirdest summoner the tigers have ever had." as he finished saying that he jumped to a nearby tree and started following Inari. _**{A/N this is a Naruto fanfic so I won't go into detailed about Inari's training."}**_

_**15 Days later: Kansu Town**_

Naruto and Inari were entering Kansu Town, Inari was walking far behind his sensei, Naruto had added more weight to the vest, it was now at 150, in the 10 Naruto had help Inari learn 5 of his bloodline jutsu. Inari was dead tired by the time they entered the town.

"Naruto-sensei, is it going to be much longer till we find that Tsunade woman?" asked Inari, he was so tired he was holding onto Naruto so he wouldn't fall forward.

"No Iri she should be around here somewhere but…" Naruto looked at his student and notice he had fallen sleep, Naruto gave Inari a small smile before he pick up the boy and ran at high speeds towards the town.

Once inside Naruto got the pair a hotel room and left the sleeping Inari on the bed before he headed, Naruto entered a small bar and sat on a booth. After 5 minutes 2 figures sat on the other side of Naruto's booth, they were wearing blood red hooded cloaks _[a/n like Akatsuki but red and with hoods]_ the figure on the left had the kanji for 2 in the back and the figure on the right had the kanji for 4 in the back of the hood, their face were hidden completely form view by the hood and long collar.

"Why did you want to talk to us Naruto-sama." when number 2 spoke one could tell she was a girl, Naruto pulled out a file and handed it to her, then he turn his gaze at number 4.

"How are things going with the new 3, is he well adjusted in your care.?" asked Naruto as the man handed him a file, Naruto opened the file and read, inside was the picture of a smiling boy with bright purple eyes and long black hair.

Inside was a detailed description of the boy's life, Naruto closed the file and sealed in his arm before he looked back at number 2 when she finished reading the and waited for instructions.

"In a month time I think Orochimaru will try to attack the village hidden in the leaf." Naruto chuckled, "At lest that's what the info I receive points to, incase it happens I want all of you there." said Naruto as he heard number 2 gasp and number 4 giggle.

"So finally we get to play, eh Naruto?" asked number 4 before he received a smack on the head from number 2, Naruto let a small chuckle.

"Were going to reveal ourselves Naruto-sama." asked number 2 with a sudden serious voice, Naruto gave her a smile and nodded.

"I think it's time the world met HOST." said Naruto as the 2 people in front of him nodded.

"Before you go…I have a side mission for you two." said Naruto shocking the 2 HOST ninja in front of him.

"What is it, Naruto-sama." both ninja said at the same time, Naruto motion for both of the to sit down and they did. When they sat down their hoods lifted a little and Naruto saw they were wearing ANBU style masks.

"You see, I took this kid as my apprentice but I have no idea how to teach him how to use his bloodline, the Shoton or Crystal Release." said Naruto, both of the HOST shinobi were shock to hear that Naruto had taken an apprentice, they listened to the conversation more intently now.

"I heard rumors that Orochimaru has a Jounin with him that has that bloodline, find her and bring her to me at the chunin exams." said Naruto as both HOST ninja nodded.

"Fine, I'll see all of you in a month…Dismissed." said Naruto as both HOST ninja disappeared in their personal shunshin'd, it was a fire shunshin'd that when they left, it left behind a scourge mark in the back of their seat, a 2 and a 4 respectively.

"Ahh I need to find where the hell I left my HOST cloak." though Naruto as he left in the same kind of shunshin'd the difference was that his left behind a 9 in the back of the seat .

**NEXT MORNING**

Naruto and Inari were about to enter a bar when the wall next to the entrance exploited, 2 figures leap from the wreckage and ran at high speeds towards the village exit.

Naruto saw that the first 2 were Orochimaru and his little lap dog Kabuto then from the wreckage appeared another figure it was the same person he was looking for the, Slug Princess and Legendary Sucker, Tsunade Senju, she looked at Naruto for a second before she started pursuing the 2 shinobi.

"Who were they Naruto-sensei?" asked Inari, Naruto was about to answer but stopped when he saw the unconscious Shizune on the bar floor, he ran up to her and started inspecting her wounds. He was relieve when he saw they weren't serious, she was probably knock out so granny Tsunade would have to fight alone.

"Inari stay here an guard this woman, I'll be back after I take care of a little snake problem." said Naruto as left in a shunshin'd.

**A MILE OUTSIDE KANSU TOWN.**

Tsunade was on her knees covered in blood, Kabuto was standing over her with a wound on his hand and a kunai in the other, in the back was Orochimaru, he looked paler than usual and was coughing blood every couple of seconds, he was clearly suffering the effects of Naruto's chakra poisoning.

"So this is all one of the mighty Sannin can do? I knew you wouldn't be as strong as Orochimaru-sama but your pathetic." said Kabuto as he kicked Tsunade in the face sending her flying back, a long gash appeared on her cheek.

"Tsunade-hime I will only ask you one more time, will you heal me or will my assistant be force to kill you." said Orochimaru, he started coughing blood again and Naruto took out his custom scalpel kunai.

"Go…fuck…your…self." said Tsunade as Orochimaru frowned and gave Kabuto the signal to kill her.

"It's time for you to die. BITCH." screamed Kabuto as he swung down his kunai intending to end Tsunade's hand. Tsunade saw the kunai and smirk, when the kunai hit Tsunade she exploded in smoke and was replaced by a man wearing ANBU garn and a long black Katana. The man block the blow from Kabuto with his sword.

"A substitution, when did she…" said Kabuto, he was force to dodge as the man in front of him and started slashing with his sword.

"A puppet, that means _he's_ here…" though Orochimaru as he saw Tsunade appeared behind the oblivious Kabuto, he was about to scream to warn his assistant when he started coughing blood…again.

"It's a puppet but who is…" Kabuto notice Tsunade behind him but was too late, Tsunade grabbed him by the back of the neck and snapped it. Kabuto's dead body fell to the floor before the body turned in to mud and dissolve. Both the ROOT ANBU and Tsunade turned to face Orochimaru when Tsunade saw the boy emerging from the ground to stand next to the Snake.

"Kabuto, you almost got screwed there." said Orochimaru as he saw the scared look on Kabuto's face, Orochimaru bit his finger and smeared blood on the seal in his arm.

"**Summoning Technique." **screamed Orochimaru as a huge explosion of smoke appeared around Orochimaru, when the smoke cleared a huge headed purple cobra appeared with Orochimaru coughing on top of his head.

"If you keep using so much chakra you'll die quicker, Snake pervert." said Naruto as his camouflage jutsu was dropped and he shimmer in to view, with a swing of his arm both his puppets were by his side. Orochimaru just spat in the direction of the blonde and glared at him.

"SO granny Tsunade what should we do, with out little friend." said Naruto as he sealed the puppet's into a scroll and stored the scroll on his vest.

"I have a few ideas." said Tsunade as she and Naruto both bit their fingers at the same time and started doing handseals at the same time. After they finished the seals they slammed their hands on the ground at the same time, what followed was a massive cloud of smoke, when it cleared Tsunade was standing on a huge white slug with a blue line on the back and Naruto was standing on a huge red toad with a pipe in it's mouth.

"So Naruto my boy, you finally decide to call me for battle." said Gamabunta as he saw his former teammate, Katsuyu and Manda, Naruto smiled and threw Tsunade a smile before he shimmered out of existence.

"A Camouflage Jutsu, Kabuto be on the look out." said Orochimaru when he saw the blonde disappear, but before Kabuto could answer the Sannin, Manda flew in the air and tried to bit Katsuyu only for Gamabunta to block the bite with his dagger, out of nowhere Manda's tail hit Gamabunta across the arm and send his dagger flying in to the air.

Katsuyu then spit acid at Manda forcing the snake to slider out of the way, the acid attack gave Gamabunta enough time to charge his attack.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet."** said Gamabunta as he started spitting water bullets at Manda, Manda manage to dodge all the attacks.

"The Water attacks are way to slow, either Gamabunta is losing his tough or…" he realized his mistake too late, he had to jump of the snake's head to avoid the dagger that impaled itself on its mouth, the snake hit the ground with a smack, on top of the daggers hilt was Tsunade.

"_DAMN IT I WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT SOLID FOOD FOR A MONTH."_ screamed the Snake boss before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke dissipated Orochimaru saw Tsunade holding Kabuto by the neck, Orochimaru narrow his eyes at Tsunade, she just smirk and with a move of her arm she snapped Kabuto's neck, killing him instantly. The second Kabuto's body hit the floor a puppet wearing ANBU armor appeared next to Tsunade.

"That's part of Danzo's ROOT." said Orochimaru as the puppet ran forward and started slashing at him, Orochimaru dodge and jumped back to get some distance from the puppet.

"So you manage to kill my favorite servant." said Orochimaru as he backed away from the woman and the puppet. Tsunade smirk as she saw another puppet in ANBU armor behind the Snake Sannin.

"Don't worry Tsunade-hime I have a plan B to cure myself of this fucking disease." said Orochimaru as he dodge the sword strike from the ANBU behind him and sank under the ground.

"Damn it he got away." said Naruto as Tsunade walked up to him and flicked him in the forehead sending him flying back and into a tree.

"One second later and that fore eyes would have killed me you idiot." said Tsunade and Naruto stood up and gave her a smile, she walked forward and hugged the blonde.

"It's good to see you runt." said Tsunade as she let go of the boy, the blonde just gave her a huge grin. She notice the blonde had grown since the lat time she had seen him, he looked stronger, and powerful.

"I missed you too granny Tsunade." said Naruto as he dodge another flick from Tsunade, Naruto walked towards Kabuto's body and sealed it on a scroll before he and Tsunade left to go check on Shizune and Inari.

**HOTEL ROOM**

Naruto and Tsunade entered the room to find Shizune sitting on the bed next to Inari, she was teaching him how to throw senbons. When they entered Shizune gave Naruto a huge hug and gave Tsunade a look over, healing her gash on the cheek.

"Naruto-kun are you going to introduce me to this strapping young man?" asked Tsunade after she saw the boy that was talking to him, more specially the diamond katana strapped to his back.

"Ah this here is my young apprentice Inari." said Naruto as Inari grinned and bowed to show his respect at the legendary ninja in front of him. Tsunade smiled at the polite boy and turned her attention back to the blonde jounin.

"So Naruto-kun why did you come all this way to find little old me." asked Tsunade as she gave the blonde a look that said "don't lie to me." Naruto just scratch the back of his head before answering.

"Well you see granny Tsunade, I need your medical skill's." said Naruto, this shocked Tsunade, to have Naruto come find her, this must really have being a emergency.

"Isn't there anybody else you can find." asked Tsunade but the look on Naruto's face told her she was his last option.

"FINE…I'll go back, but know I'm only going back cause of you…well leave tomorrow." said Tsunade as she and Shizune left to pack up their stuff, Inari sat on the bed and started practicing handseals, Naruto notice the handseals and sat on the bed next to Inari."That's for one of your Shoton jutsus, isn't it." asked Naruto, Inari just nodded before he kept practicing the seals.

"Can you show me the jutsu?" asked Naruto, Inari smiled and this the handseal, this time with chakra, when he finished he saw a little butterfly that had entered through the window.

"**Crystal Release**_**: Crystal Imprisonment Wave." **_said Inari as his hand pointed at the place the butterfly had landed on, Naruto followed Inari's finger and saw as a light purple crystal started surrounding the insect, a few seconds later the butterfly was incased in the crystal.

"Wow that's a good jutsu, I will be great to trap enemies for interrogation." said Naruto as Inari picked op the crystal encase butterfly an threw it at his sensei. Naruto caught it and stored it away in one of his many pockets.

Inari showed Naruto some other of the jutsus he was working on, and Naruto started teaching him the shunshin'd jutsu, Inari tried a few times and failed, afterwards they went to sleep, tomorrow the would start the trip back to Konoha.

**A/N finally done with the chapter, sorry for the delays I was catching up on Naruto episodes plus I was reading some fanfic.**

**Next Chapter: Chunin Final's; Snake's plot revealed.**

**Also check my other stories, **_**"Demon of the Hidden Leaf"**_** and **_**"Doomsday"**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. When A Leader Dies

_**Konoha's Puppet Master.**_

_**Chapter 17: When a leader dies!**_

Naruto, Inari, Tsunade and Shizune were entering the village when a ANBU with a cat mask appeared in front of Naruto. Inari and Shizune were shocked but Naruto and Tsunade just looked at the ANBU she recognize the mask, the ANBU bowed toward Tsunade before speaking.

"Namikaze-san the Hokage wishes to see you right away." said the ANBU before he left in a leaf shunshin'd. Naruto sighed and turned to look as his apprentice.

"Inari please take granny to see Kimimaro." said Naruto, Naruto had told Tsunade all about the white hair boy in the way back, she felt sad for the poor boy and agreed to help.

"Right away Naruto-sensei." said Inari as he grabbed Tsunade by the hand and let her towards Kimimaro's room.

"Let's go granny Tsunade." Naruto heard Inari said, Naruto let a small chuckle before he shunshin'd away towards the Hokage's office.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE.

Naruto appeared in front of the Kage's desk an sat on the chair before he notice the people around the office, inside were the Hokage, Jiraiya and Gaara.

"So what's up old man." said Naruto as he winked at the Hokage, both Gaara and Jiraiya sweat dropped when they saw how Naruto referred to the Hokage.

"As you know, Orochimaru is planning an invasion during tomorrows chunin exam…" said the Hokage, none of the shinobi in the room were surprise by the statement.

"…so I think that when the invasion begins he'll go after me first, just to take out the biggest threat before he turns he's attention on the village." said the Hokage, Naruto just frowned.

"But how was he do it, my chakra poisoning should make him extremely weak if it doesn't kill him how can he do it." asked Naruto, that sword strike Naruto develop to use specially for Ninjutsu experts as the demonic chakra in the blade seeps in the body's chakra coils and starts to rot them, the more chakra they use the faster their chakra coils rot.

"We don't know but my spies tell me he recently got better." said Jiraiya, he had received the info 5 days ago.

"So what's your plan Hokage-sama?" asked Gaara, that question made a sadistic smile appeared on the Hokage's face, he then pulled out a scroll. The smile on the Hokage's face scared all 3 shinobi in the office.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Naruto was walking out of the Hokage's office with a smile on his face, the plan the Hokage had showed them was absolute brilliant, Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he made his way towards the hospital.

"That old man is crazy but brilliant, that Snake bastard won't know what hit him, I bet he…"

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" Naruto was cut out of his thought when he heard his name being shouted at the top of his lung. He turned and saw that his genin team running towards him.

"Naruto-sensei when did you get back?" asked Sasuke with a huge smile on his face, Naruto looked at his team Sakura and Hinata also had a huge smile on.

"I just got back…I was going to go find you guy right now." said Naruto, he then motion for them to follow him, they walked for a while before they found a deserted training ground.

"What are we going to do Naruto-sensei?" asked Hinata when they saw Naruto walked to the center of the field and pulled out scroll from his vest.

"I want to know what you learned while I was away." said Naruto as he opened the scroll, Sasuke notice that the scroll had the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Hey Naruto-sensei what do you have stored inside that scroll?' asked Sasuke as he kept looking at the scroll.

"Ahh this is the first Human Puppet I made, and I must tell you this is one of my favorites." said Naruto as he unsealed his Uchiha Puppet, all the genin present were shock, Sasuke walked forward and touch the puppet's face before he started glaring at it.

"I knows this guy, he used to pick on me because I wasn't as strong as my brother." said Sasuke as he stepped away from the puppet.

"So, you know his name?" asked Naruto a little exited, his had been trying to find out the name for year but for some reason all the info on the dead Uchiha was classified SS secret so he didn't have the clearance to check.

"Yeah…Kiske Uchiha, he was a big jerk." said Sasuke still glaring at his former bully, Naruto just shrug it of and attached his chakra strings to the newly named Kiske.

"SO get ready." said Naruto as he activated Kiske's Sharingan, then he activated the puppets special seal which glowed for a second before it banished but Sasuke and the girls were shocked to see that when the seal was activated on the puppet a set of seals activated on Naruto's temples, when Naruto looked up his eyes had change, they now sported the same 3 tomoe Sharingan as the puppet.

"Like the seal, it allowed me to have the Sharingan as long as my puppet does." said Naruto as he made his Sharingan spin, the puppets remained the still, showing the genin that it wasn't an imitation, as long as that puppet was active Naruto eyes change to the Sharingan.

"I was looking to make it permanently before I got my own…" Naruto decide to stop and not tell them about his dojutsu, that way he didn't have to explain the Kyuubi.

"Your own what Naruto-sensei?" asked Hinata, Naruto just waved his hand around like an idiot before answering.

"Oh nothing important…Now Sasuke first then Hinata and last Sakura." said Naruto as he moved his finger and Kiske took a fighting stance.

"Ok Naruto-sensei, this here is the new technique Kakashi-sensei taught me" said Sasuke as he activated his own Sharingan, his 2 tomoe spinning wildly as started making handseal. Before he finish the handseals he jumped back and landed a few feet away.

"**Chidori"** screamed Sasuke as he ran forward his hand engulfed in lightning chakra. Naruto saw the attack and was wide eyed that Sasuke pulled it off.

Before Sasuke hand reached Kiske, Naruto moved his hand and Kiske grabbed Sasuke wrist canceling the jutsu.

"Wow Sasuke that was great, you manage to learn a A-rank technique." Said Naruto as he moved his hand and Kiske jumped backwards form Sasuke, Sasuke jumped back also and started making the same handseal for the chidori but to his surprise so did Naruto's puppet. Sasuke was even more shock to see that the puppets hand was also engulfed in lightning.

"He copied my jutsu…" thought Sasuke as he charge forward with his chidori in hand, the puppet did the same, but before the clashed Naruto pulled his puppet back, not wanting to take the risk that he's puppet slipped and hurt his student.

Sasuke smirk before he fell to the floor, two chidori being the limit before he was completely exhausted, Naruto walked forward and pick up his student, afterwards he sparred with both Hinata and Sakura, Hinata showed him a new falcon jutsu and her new variation of the trigram 32 palm, Sakura showed her limit with the super strength technique. After the sparing Naruto took all the tired genin to their respective home before he started walking home.

"Ahh such a beautiful night I wonder what she's doing…" Naruto stopped talking when he felt the 8 shadows following, he smirk before he turned around.

'So you finally made it, I was expecting you tomorrow." said Naruto as 8 figures landed in front of him. They were all wearing hooded red cloaks, Naruto smiled as they all knelt in front of him.

"YO were here to help you fight of the invasion,, yeah." said the figure with the number 8 on the back. Naruto smiled an motion for them to stand up. They did and walked forward shaking hands with Naruto.

"It's good to see you guys, it's been a long time…" Naruto started talking but stopped when he's eye landed on the littlest of the figures. Naruto walked up to him and turned down his hood so Naruto could see his eyes. The little purple eye boy looked at Naruto with a smile.

"So how has Roshi-san treating you Yaguro?" asked Naruto, the boy just looked at the hooded figure with the number 4 on the back and smiled.

"Roshi-nii-san is great." said the little boy as he gave Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto smiled and stood back up.

"Guys go to my clan compound I should have more than enough space to house all you, but be careful you don't get seen." said Naruto, the figures bowed and shunshin'd away leaving 7 marks on the street, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8, the only ones left were Naruto and the hooded figure with the kanji for 1 on the back.

"Are you ready Naruto, we should be heading to the Hokage tower." said the figure as he took of his hood and revealed spiky red hair, he the completely took off the cloak completely and sealed it inside a seal on his arm.

"Let's go Gaara." said Naruto as both of them shunshin'd away completing the circle with a 1 and a 9.

_**Next Day- Chunin Finals**_

_**KAGE BOOTH**_

The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the acting Kazekage Baki were sitting watching the Chunin matches take place. The First match was about to begin.

Up in the Fighter Stands, Sasuke and Sakura were mad, Kakashi was acting as guard for the Hokage and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Were is Naruto-sensei?" asked Sasuke, his Sharingan active looked around for their blonde hair sensei. Sakura was sitting on the stands, she was nervous, Sasuke notice and gave her a smile, she smiled back.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you'll do great." said Sasuke as he saw that his words made Sakura blush, but also he saw that she got some confidence.

"Now that we'll all gather here, I commence the Finals of the Chunin exams." said Shikaku Nara, the statement caught everyone's attention.

"Would Shino Aburame and Temari of Sand please report to the fight arena." said Shikaku, a few seconds later he saw Temari jumped in form the stands and Shino appeared next to Shikaku in a bug shunshin'd.

"Now the rules are the same as in the Preliminaries, the fight will continue until a clear winner is decided, at any moment I have the right to stop the fight if I think it's going overboard…BEGIN." as soon as he said that Shino lifted his arm and a beam of bugs shot out of it, Temari jumped back and swung her fan.

"**Wind Release: Wind Cutter." **said Temari as blades of wind shot out of her fan and started blasting the bugs away. Shino frowned when he saw that his bugs were blasted back.

"_Damn a Wind user, this is going to be a hard fight." _thought Shino as he started releasing a certain amount of bugs and started to do handseal.

"**Aburame Art: Bug Clone." **said Shino as the bugs he released started multiplying, soon the sky was full of Shino's bugs.

"Oh crap, this can't be good." thought Temari as she started doing handseals, Shino saw that and did some handseal, with a move of his arms all the bug clones in the air flew towards Temari, she was finishing her handseal when she notice that all the bugs just hovered in the air next to her, she got more nervous.

"**Aburame Art**: **Bug Bomb Technique." **said Shino as all the bug clones exploded around Temari. A loud scream was heard from inside the explosion but it wasn't a scream of pain, it was a battle scream.

"**Wind Release: Wind Blast." **Shino heard her screamed as all the fire from the explosion was sent back to Shino, he tried to dodge the attack but was too slow, the blast caught him and threw him against the stadium wall, the hit was so hard Shino was knocked out.

"Winner Temari of Sand." said Shikaku as he notice that a Aburame clan member jumped down and picked up Shino before they disappeared in a bug shunshin'd.

When the Shikaku asked for the next participants Kankuro backed out of the fight, Rock Lee was furious he wanted to go kick Kankuro's ass but Might Guy stopped him

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga come down to the arena." said Shikaku, the crowd got more interested they wanted to see this fight, the Uchiha Vs Hyuga. They wanted to see which was the dominant Dojutsu in Konoha, the Sharingan or the Byakugan.

Neji and Sasuke jumped to the arena and took their respective taijutsu stances. Neji activated his Byakugan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan, his 2 tomoe spinning wildly as Neji's veins were bulging out.

"So last year Rookie of the Year vs. this year rookie of the year, which do you think will win." said Sasuke as his Sharingan stopped spinning. Neji smiled and ran forward.

Neji started attacking with his Gentle Fist, Sasuke was barely dodging the attacks, Sasuke suddenly saw an opening and attacked Sasuke threw a punch directed at Neji's face, before the hit could land Neji spun on his heal while releasing chakra.

"**Heavenly Spin." **shouted Neji as Sasuke was hit by the chakra shield and sent flying back, before he slammed against the wall Sasuke flip and landed on it, using chakra he stuck to the wall.

"That was a good jutsus Neji-san, let's see exactly how good it is." said Sasuke was he started doing handseal he finished the seals while holding his hand, the hand was engulfed in lightning chakra. Sasuke started running towards Neji at high speeds.

"Bring it Uchiha, I will show why the Hyuga are superior." said Neji as he brace himself for the blow, just when Sasuke was a few feet away Neji started spinning.

"**Chidori" **

"**Heavenly Spin." **Sasuke's hand shot forward and hit Neji's chakra, they held the attacks for a few seconds before they were blasted back hitting the walls. Sasuke and Neji shakily stood up before they both notice the feathers falling from the sky, Sasuke and Neji saw that it was a Genjutsu and flared up their doujutsus to cancel it out, when the looked at the proctor he nodded also noticing the feathers, when all 3 looked up at the stands they saw that all but the best shinobi were awake and were fighting Sound ninja.

"What's going on?" asked both Neji and Sasuke at the same, they suddenly turned sensing a chakra signature, that's when they saw the Sound Jounin running towards them just when he was in distance to strike he suddenly stopped frozen in place, then a shadow started running up his body and grabbed his neck, then it snapped it in to.

"**Nara Art: Shadow Neck Bind Technique" **said Shikaku as he released the jutsu and allowed to the body to drop to the floor. Shikaku then stood in front of the genin.

"Konoha is being invaded, I am know giving you 2 an A-rank mission, go and protect the villagers from harm." said Shikaku as both genin nodded and ran towards the stands, Shikaku left to fight.

Up in the Kage booth, the Hokage and acting Kazekage were looking around the destruction, when the Hokage looked up he saw the cause of all the pain that had fallen unto Konoha, Orochimaru was on the roof of the building next to the stadium, the Hokage jumped on the wall and started running towards his former student, the Kazekage was about to run after the man when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned to see that the hand belonged to none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Don't, the Hokage has a plan besides your needed down here." said Kakashi, Baki nodded and they both jumped towards the mass of fighting ninja.

_**ROOF**_

The Hokage landed on the roof in front of his former student, the moment he landed he saw Orochimaru give a signal, when he looked to the side he saw that 4 Sound ninja appeared on the edges of the building and started to do handseals, the moment the finished they slammed their hands on the roof and a purple barrier appeared surrounding the Hokage and Orochimaru.

"You fell for my trap old man, now you and me are stuck inside here, this barrier won't go down until one of us is dead." said Orochimaru as he opened his mouth an pulled of his sword of Kusanagi. Orochimaru was about to charge but stopped when he saw the grin plastered on the Hokage's face.

"Actually you fell for mine little Orochi, I knew all along about your plan, you see our little Jiraiya had a spy inside Sound all along." said the Hokage as he pulled of his Hokage robes, revealing his battle armor and a scroll on his hand.

The Hokage opened the scroll and bit his finger ands smeared blood over it, suddenly a poof of smoke came from the smoke, when the smoke cleared next to the Hokage stood Naruto, Jiraiya and Gaara.

"You fell for our trap, snake bastard." said Naruto as he pulled out his Chokuto and charged it with the Kyuubi chakra, Orochimaru shudder when he saw the dark red glow around the blade.

"This day has been coming for a while Orochimaru-teme." said Jiraiya as he wiped away a tear, then he summoned 2 stone looking swords with a chain around it.{ A/N the one he used against Pein]

"You really think you can beat me just cause you outnumber me?" said Orochimaru as he started going handseal, when he finished he slammed his hands on the ground and 3 caskets arose from the ground, one had the kanji for 3 on it the other the kanji for 4 and the last had the and the last had the kanji for 2 on it.

"_**Summoning: Impure World Resurrection."**_

The caskets opened and to the surprise of all emerge the Sandaime Kazekage, the Yondaime Hokage and the Nindaime Hokage.

"What's going on, Jiraiya-sensei it that you, you looked so old." said the Yondaime , Jiraiya smiled, he truly missed his old student. The Yondaime look around and saw the 3 third Hokage standing next to Jiraiya.

"Old man you look old too, I see the paper work is still driving you crazy I should…." the Yondaime stopped talking when his eyes landed in the little blonde jounin standing next to the 3 Hokage.

"Are you Naruto?" asked the Yondaime, his voice breaking a little, Naruto just nodded as a few tears dropped from his eyes, his father was about to speak again when Orochimaru stepped behind him and stabbed a kunai in to his neck. The Yondaime's eyes suddenly became blank and he stopped talking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed Naruto and Jiraiya screamed at the same time. Orochimaru just smirk and did the same to both the Kazekage and the second Hokage.

"I got tired with the reunion so I stopped his yammering." said Orochimaru as he backed away.

"You handle Orochimaru-teme, and we'll handle the rest." said Jiraiya while looking at the third Hokage, he nodded and performed handseals, he then slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning technique: King Enma." shouted Sarutobi and a cloud appeared and when It cleared a huge monkey standing next to the Hokage, it gave the Hokage a nod before he turned himself into a diamond staff. The Hokage charge at Orochimaru and they traded blows.

Naruto stepped in front of his father ready to fight when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"No Naruto I'll take him on, he's my student and I'm the one…." Naruto shove the arm of and glared at Jiraiya.

"I didn't get to meet him, you did so I want to be the one to fight him, please just give me that." said Naruto with tears running down his eyes. Jiraiya saw the determination in his eyes and allowed the blonde to engaged his father in combat.

"SO I guess you want to take on the Kazekage." said Jiraiya, when he looked at Gaara he saw the red head smirk, his sand wildly spinning around him. Suddenly his sand charge at the Kazekage, but to both Gaara and Jiraiya surprise black sand appeared out or a huge black gourd in his back and started fighting the

"I guess I'll take on you on Nindaime-sama." said Jiraiya before he threw himself in the ground dodging a water jutsu from the second Hokage.

"So this will be fun." thought Jiraiya as he threw away his stone swords and started doing handseal.

"Fire Release: Flame Dragon." screamed Jiraiya as he used the fire from the fire wall surrounding them, a purple fire rose from the wall and flew directly at the second Hokage. The Hokage didn't even flinch he just made a few handseals before he opened his mouth.

"Water Release: Water Dragon: said the second Hokage as a water dragon appeared in front of him and slammed against Jiraiya's fire dragon, the whole area was filled with steam. The second Hokage didn't wasted an opportunity and used the steam around him to use a water jutsus.

"**Steam Release: Steam Dragon." **said the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. The steam surrounding the 2 fighters started coming together and forming a huge steam dragon that started moving towards Jiraiya.

"Holy Shit, there was never anything in the History book's about you having a steam release." screamed Jiraiya before putting his hands in a seal.

"**Needle Jizo." **screamed Jiraiya as his hair expanded and covered his body from the steam dragon. The dragon hit Jiraiya head on.

"This attacked should be more powerfull, but it isn't." thought Jiraiya just when the steam dragon started melting the Needle Jizo, but suddenly it's power was cut by a wind blast from Naruto's and Minato's fight.

"Oh man I'm so getting that kid some ramen after this." thought Jiraiya as deactivated his melted Needle Jizo and bit his finger then he started doing more handseals.

"**Summoning Technique: Crushing Toad Stomach." **Screamed Jiraiya as he slammed his hands on the ground, then all the area surrounding the second Hokage turned squishy and plum, it was the stomach of a toad. The with another handseal from Jiraiya the stomach surrounding the second Hokage came together and trapped the Hokage.

"Crush" roared Jiraiya as the toad stomach crushed itself together and crush the second's Hokage into dust.

"Ahh thank god, I used all of my remaining chakra to do that technique." said Jiraiya as rested against a wall. Then he saw something that made tears fall from his eyes, Orochimaru had stabbed the third Hokage in the stomach.

_**NARUTO'S FIGHT.**_

Naruto had his sword drawn and was fighting and against his father that manage to grabbed one of Jiraiya's stone swords.

"Your good with a sword dad but I'm better." Said Naruto as he sliced off one of his fathers arms, the arm started growing back, the Yondaime did a handseal.

"Needle Jizo." said the fourth Hokage as his blonde hair grew and became strong it then charge at Naruto's, Naruto grimace and sheath his sword before he unsealed his strongest puppet…Hanzo of the Salamander.

When Naruto unsealed his puppet, all the other shinobi stopped fighting to look at it.

"He made that man in to a puppet…" though Orochimaru as he frowned, the blonde manage to defeat an enemy he didn't even have the balls to face.

"Now this fight becomes Serious." said Naruto as he used both hands to control the puppet, Hanzo disappeared and appeared behind the Yondaime and cut him in half with his purple Katana. The Yondaime took a few seconds to heal.

"Oh shit, I have to finish this now." thought Orochimaru when he saw the sword, it was Hanzo's fame "Salamander's Breath" sword, with on stab it would burn thing to a crisp, if Naruto manage to even stab near the seal it would burned it and the jutsu would be over.

"Huh I missed the seal, no matter a few more swings and the fight will be over but I wonder…" Naruto ran made Hanzo run forward and stab the Fourth Hokage in the back, exactly were the seal was, the seal burned and the jutsu stopped, the fourth Hokage's body disintegrated leaving the dead body of a sound ninja.

"…why was it so easy." though Naruto as he saw Gaara crushing the fourth Kazekage into dust. He was about to jump next to him when he saw Orochimaru stabbing the third Hokage with his sword. The dirty snake used a mud clone to hold the Hokage long enough so he could stab him with the elongating Kusanagi sword.

"NO." screamed Naruto as a huge wave of the Demon Fox power exploded from Naruto, the blast was so strong that the fire barrier was blown away with sound four, the wave of demonic chakra was so strong it made all the shinobi fighting stop to looked towards the roof of the building that Naruto was. Many of the leaf shinobi feared that the seal was broken and that the fox had escaped.

_**Back in the Roof **_

Naruto was standing in the middle of the roof, dark red chakra dancing around him, the killer intent was so strong it Jiraiya and Orochimaru found it difficult to breath, Gaara was a little scared and back away, this wasn't the first time he seen Naruto like this.

"**YOU BASTARD I'LL MAKE YOU PAY." **Naruto's eyes weren't blue anymore thy were now purple but they weren't slited they had a behind him were 7 chakra tail's each unmoving, waiting to attack.

"It's Naruto's perfect demonic mode with the perfected Kyubigan" said Gaara when he saw the look on Jiraiya's face, suddenly on the roof appeared Kakashi and Sasuke, both were on their knees the moment they landed on the roof, the chakra was too much for them to handle.

"When did he learn to control the demons power?" said Jiraiya, Gaara smirk before he knelt next to Jiraiya.

"Few years ago he met the Host of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, they have being training ever since to control the demons power…" said Gaara, Jiraiya was shocked, he knew Naruto had met the Hachibi but he didn't know he was training to control the demon fox.

"…but he mastered it after he received the Kyubigan, it was a great gift, it allows him to use the demon's power on a whim." said Gaara, Jiraiya was shock Naruto could control the demon completely, in this mode he could defeat almost anyone…almost.

"**You killed the old man, now I'll kill you." **said Naruto before he disappeared in a flash of red and appeared behind Orochimaru, he took the Kusanagi sword form him and stabbed in in the back before Orochimaru could even move.

"I will not die here." screamed Orochimaru as he tried to perform a handseal but before his hands came together to form it Naruto used the sword, now endued with demonic chakra, to cut Orochimaru's arms off.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL…" Orochimaru started screaming but stopped when Naruto grabbed his neck and started applying pressure.

"**I just cut your arms off with a demonic slice, your never going to be able to use jutsu, again." **said Naruto, he lifted the Kusanagi sword with the intention of bringing it down and killing Orochimaru but when he swung down Orochimaru was replace with a log.

"**How did he…" **that's when Naruto notice the sound four, a fat guy had Orochimaru on his back, they started running through the trees. Naruto screamed before he disappeared in a flash of red.

Jiraiya and the rest of the shinobi ran up to the body of the third Hokage, Jiraiya was crying allow with Kakashi and Sasuke, Gaara left in a sand Shunshin'd.

_**Forest around Konoha.**_

The sound 4 were running from Konoha, they had just suffered a great lost, their leader was about to die from blood lost but if they made it to the border and into sound territory they would be safe.

"**Were do you think your going." **said Naruto as he appeared in front of them, the Sound Four stopped when they saw him and took battle positions taking out their weapons.

"Give up, you won't win is 4 against 1, leave now and we won't kill you." said the member of the sound Four that had 4 arms, Naruto could tell by their stances and looks that they were all scared except for one.

"**Four against one huh, I think I can even the odd…." **said Naruto, that second he ran forward and sliced the fat man and the freak with 4 arms, killing them, the other 2 were about to attack but didn't get the chance as the girl with red hair took out 2 kunai and drove them in the back of the 2 boys heads before she jumped next to Naruto.

"Tayuya what did you do." said Orochimaru, in shocked at what the girl he consider one of his elites had done, Naruto started chuckling before he handed the Kusanagi sword to Tayuya.

"**The old man told you we had a spy didn't he, she being ours since you found her, Jiraiya planted her in that town knowing you were looking for strong people to join you." **said Naruto, Tayuya removed her sound headband revealing her leaf headband to the her former boss.

When she did that it shock the Snake Sannin, he had never though the spy would be one of his personal guards. internally he cursed the redhead because of her years of planning had failed. That's when he felt the chakra signatures approaching, he smirked.

"It doesn't matter, incase you haven't sense it, my guards are approaching, you missed your chance to kill me brat." Naruto used his senses to fell for the chakra signarures before he smiled.

"**Actually those ninja are with me." **said Naruto as 8 shinobi in hooded figures landed surrounding Orochimaru. They were wearing red hooded cloak, so he couldn't see their faces.

"**There part of my organization…HOST." **said Naruto, Orochimaru gasped, he had heard about the group but he thought they were just rumors, they said that the ninja in that group were demons and monsters.

Orochimaru saw that the moment Naruto said the name of their organization the members removed their hoods reveling their face.

"you're the Jinchuuriki's, the demon containers…" before Orochimaru could say another word he heard Naruto say something.

"**Fox Fire." **said the blonde Orochimaru felt a burning sensation start at his feet, and when he looked down a purple fire was surrounding his feet.

"We actually prefer the word Host's." said Naruto before the purple flame shot up and completely covered the body of Orochimaru. The snake screamed as his body was being burned. After a few seconds the fire was gone leaving only a couple of burned bones.

"**Finally…**I finished what the old man started." said Naruto as his eyes change back to blue and the red chakra dissipated, then he jumped onto a tree and ran back to Konoha the rest of HOST and Tayuya following behind him.

ROOF

20 minutes later.

Naruto arrived at the roof to see it was full of shinobi, they were surrounding the third's body, Naruto looked at Konoha to see it was still under attack before he turned towards the hooded ninja besides him.

"Go, kill every sound ninja you find, and bring me the bodies of the more…cool one." said Naruto, the hooded figures bowed and left, so did Tayuya.

Naruto walked up to the body of the third and saw that the old man had a smile on, Naruto started crying as he sat next to the man he considered a grandfather, next to him was Tsunade and Jiraiya, Jiraiya place a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya, Naruto just gave the man a weak smile before he answered.

"Dead, I burned him to a crisp." said Naruto as he looked around, all the leaf shinobi present were happy to hear that the snake bastard was finally dead.

_**This chapter is done………………………………....next chapter is going to be great**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: NEW HOKAGE AND SANNIN**_


	20. A Leaders Sacrifice

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Chapter 18: A Leaders Sacrifice **_

_**LAST TIME ON KONOHA'S PUPPET MASTER:**_

Naruto arrived at the roof to see it was full of shinobi, they were surrounding the third's body, Naruto looked at Konoha to see it was still under attack before he turned towards the hooded _ninja besides him._

"_Go, kill every sound ninja you find, and bring me the bodies of the more…cool one." said Naruto, the hooded figures bowed and left, so did Tayuya._

_Naruto walked up to the body of the third and saw that the old man had a smile on, Naruto started crying as he sat next to the man he considered a grandfather, next to him was Tsunade and Jiraiya, Jiraiya place a hand on his shoulder._

"_What happened to Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya, Naruto just gave the man a weak smile before he answered._

"_Dead, I burned him to a crisp." said Naruto as he looked around, all the leaf shinobi present were happy to hear that the snake bastard was finally dead._

Naruto was still kneeling next to the former Hokage, when he saw all his Host ninja had returned, Naruto tried to stand only to fall unconscious to the floor.

"What happened, what's wrong with him?" asked Tsunade as she hurried over to Naruto's side running and started a diagnostic jutsu on the blonde.

"Don't worry, it's only chakra exhaustion, every time he uses his perfect demonic mode this happens, it grants him the power of a Kage for as long as he want's but the moment he turns it off he suffers chakra exhaustion…" said the Host Shinobi with the 8 in the back, all the shinobi present were shock that Naruto had all that power hidden away.

"…he refrained and only used seven tails otherwise he would have been out for a week, but since he only used seven he should be ok in 2 or three days" said the Host shinobi with the 4 on the back much to everyone's relieve.

"Go get him to the hospital." said the Host Shinobi with the 1 on the back, the Host member with the 4 in the back walked up to Naruto and picked him up, then he disappeared in a lava shunshin'd, Tsunade followed the Host member.

The moment they left an ANBU ninja landed on the roof and knelt before Jiraiya and the rest of the Host ninja.

"Jiraiya-sama the council wishes to see you right away." said the ANBU, Jiraiya frowned and turned his back to the ANBU member.

"Tell them I have some business to attend to first, when I finish taking Sarutobi-sensei body back to the Sarutobi clan compound I'll head to the council chamber." said Jiraiya as he knelt next to his former teacher and picked his body up bridal style, when he did he could no longer keep his emotions in check and the tears started falling freely.

"I'll sure miss you Sarutobi-sensei." said Jiraiya as he turned and left via shunshin'd, the ANBU was about to go after Jiraiya but stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Give him a minute alone Tenzo, he just lost the closes thing he had to a father." said Kakashi as he picked up the knocked out Sasuke and left.

_**Sarutobi Clan Compound**_

Asuma and a couple of other members of the Sarutobi clan were pilling the bodies of dead sound ninja that tried to forcefully break into their library, it was a little know fact that the Sarutobi clan had one of the most extensive jutsu library in all the elemental nations.

"Asuma I think that was the last of the Sound ninja." said a random member of the clan, Asuma was about to answer him when he heard Konohamaru scream, Asuma turned as he pulled out one of his trench knifes ready to kill any straggling sound scum.

He saw Konohamaru on the floor crying and pointing at something, when he looked towards where Konohamaru was pointing he let his trench knife fall to the floor, he saw Jiraiya entered the compound with his father in his arms.

Asuma hurried over to Jiraiya and took his fathers body from the Sannin, Asuma screamed for the doors to the house be open and he turned and entered the Sarutobi Manor.

Asuma laid his father's body on one of the empty tables before he turned to Jiraiya with tears falling from his eyes.

"W-what happened?" asked Asuma as he tried to compose himself, he was succeeding until he saw Konohamaru climb the table and hug the dead body of his grandpa while sobbing uncontrollably, Asuma could help it as the tears started falling freely again.

"Orochimaru…" said Jiraiya, the moment the words left his mouth he saw anger flash in Asuma's face, then Asuma started leaking a big amount of killer intent, he was about to leave to go hunt down the snake bastard until Jiraiya spoke again.

"…Naruto already took care of him." said Jiraiya and he notice that at that moment Asuma's killer intent died down.

"Good, I hope he died a slow painful death." said Asuma as he turned and started cleaning the dirt and dried blood from his fathers corpse. Jiraiya took one last look at the body of his surrogate "father" before he turned and left.

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Hospital**_

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes to look at a sealing he knew all to well, Naruto sat up from his hospital bed and looked around, he saw that he was in one of the expensive hospital rooms, that meant that he was in a huge room all for himself, then he saw all the members from Host sleeping on either the couch of the floor of the room, Naruto looked out the window to see that it was early in the morning.

"So I see your finally awake." said Gaara as he took of his hood to reveal his face. Naruto gave his friend a smile before he answer him.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto as he sat up and kept looking around the room, Gaara just smiled a sad smile before answering.

"You were out just a day Naruto, and your lucky you woke up today, the Hokage's funeral is in a hour." said Gaara, Naruto just frowned and as a tear fell from his eye.

"Let's go I must go home and get my funeral clothes." said Naruto as he tried to stand up but felt his legs give out and he started falling forward only for Gaara to catch him.

"Your not ready for this Naruto, your body is still weak you…" Gaara was about to continued until he saw the look on Naruto's face, it was a mixture of both sadness and grief, he knew Naruto had to go as Naruto fell guilty he let the Sandaime had died.

"I have to, if I only used my power sooner I might have…" Naruto was stopped when he felt a person hugging him from behind, when he turned he saw Yugito Nii the container to the Two Tailed Demon Cat and one of his best friend s give him the hug.

"it wasn't your fault Naruto, if you had revealed your powers early on Orochimaru might have escaped and he would still be out there, hurting innocents with his experiments." said Yugito Nii as she tighten the hug, Naruto gave a weak smile before Yugito let go of him.

"Gaara will take help me to my apartment to get my stuff the rest off you, please if you attend the funeral ceremonies don't let yourself be seen." said Naruto as he took hold of Gaara shoulder for support, Naruto then nodded at Gaara and both left in a Sand shunshin'd.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto and Gaara arrive in front of the Namikaze Clan Compound entrance gate, they couldn't Shunshin'd inside the compound cause Naruto had place seals around the compound to prevent people other that Naruto entrance, to enter the compound you either had to have Uzumaki or Namikaze blood, or be allowed passage by a person already inside, and since the only Namikaze/Uzumaki around was Naruto the clan was pretty much a safe.

"Were here Naruto." said Gaara as Naruto lifted his arms and touched the seal on the toads stomach. _{A/N if you remember the gate was held up by 2 toad statues.}_

When he did all the other seals around the gate started glowing for a second until the chakra around the gate flew up in the air and exploded causing the chakra to look like fireworks, Gaara and Naruto walked threw the opening in the chakra force field.

"That was a little bit much don't you think." asked Gaara as he saw that the chakra fireworks were still going on. Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I wanted something special to happened when I opened the gate, besides don't act like you didn't think that was badass." said Naruto as Gaara turned his head so Naruto wouldn't see him smile, Gaara secretly liked all the crazy things Naruto did, they found a way to tickle his almost none existing funny bone.

The made their way up to Naruto's mansion, inside Naruto walked to his room to get dressed leaving Gaara alone on the living room.

_**Naruto's Room**_

Naruto entered his room and the first thing he did was place his chokuto and his newly acquire Kusanagi blade on his bed, after he started undressing, when he removed his shirt he threw it to the bed post but the shirt slipped and fell on Naruto's nights stand knocking one of the many picture frames in the nightstand, when Naruto picked it up he saw that it was a picture of him and the third Hokage, it was taken before he and Naruto left made their trip to Sunagakure, Naruto took the picture and sat down on his bed while looking at it.

"_I'm sorry old man, I couldn't help you defeat that snake." _though Naruto as he felt tears running down his eyes and dripping form his nose unto the picture. Naruto knew that he must get it all of his system, for when he get's to the funeral he must remain strong.

"I'll try harder next time, I won't lose another one of my precious people." said Naruto as he stood up and started putting on his funeral attire. It was only a simple black shirt with long black pants and his normal sandals, no gloves or forehead protector for today he wasn't a Leaf Shinobi of the Leader of Host, he was a boy mourning his "grandfather".

After Naruto got dressed and sealed one of his puppets on his arm just in case he walked back down to the leaving room to see Gaara standing where he left him a few minutes ago the only difference in his clothing from a few minutes ago was that all were suddenly black.

"How did you do that?' asked Naruto, he knew Gaara didn't bring extra clothes aside from his Host Cloak and he also knew Gaara didn't like to put storage seals on his body, so the change of clothes completely caught Naruto by surprise.

"It's a Genjutsu my sister taught me, it allows to change the color of my clothes to match the environment I'm in." said Gaara, Naruto nodded thinking about the usefulness of that jutsu in a war situation.

"You have to teach that to me sometime." said Naruto with a smile as grabbed hold of Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smirk before he turned and they both vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

_**Rooftop of the Hokage Tower **_

_**z**_

All of the Shinobi and academy students in Konohagakure were present there were looking at an altar full of pictures of the fallen ninja, in the middle of all those pictures was the coffin that held the body of their former leader, next to the coffin was a huge picture of the Third, in the picture the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was smiling with his pipe in his mouth.

Naruto and Gaara appeared behind all the shinobi, if someone saw them arrive the surely didn't show it, Naruto looked around and saw all his Host members around the hiding around the buildings surrounding the roof.

Naruto walked forward and tried to ignore the stares he received from the shinobi and few villagers present, the villagers still glared at him with hate but the shinobi that did stared had different look, it was a look of respect.

"Naruto-nii-san." Naruto turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a crying Konohamaru looking at him, Naruto walked towards his little "brother" and stood behind him as the service started, during the service the Konohamaru corps that were standing in front of Naruto started sobbing loudly, Naruto placed his hands lovingly on each of their shoulders, the corps manage to calm themselves after a few minutes.

Naruto look around and saw the looks of sadness all around him, Tsunade was in tears while Kakashi facemask was damp from the crying. Naruto saw that all the older shinobi present were having a hard time controlling their emotions.

"Now the Godaime Hokage will see a few words before we are all dismissed." said a random jounin.

"The council already chose a new Hokage who is it?" Naruto asked the former Cyclops next to him, Kakashi just smiled and motion for Naruto to look forward from behind all the council members stood Jiraiya, he was dressed in the formal Hokage robes, he even took of his demon forehead protector.

Naruto was shock to say the least, his perverted sensei, Ero-sennin as he liked to call him was now the Godaime Hokage, he knew the council would offer him the position but he figure that Jiraiya would have made and excuse as to why he could take the position and pawned the job off on granny Tsunade.

"Today we mourn the lost of not only the Sandaime Hokage but all of the shinobi that lost their life during the Sound invasion, that day we lost much, some lost fathers, others list sons or husbands but in all we lost great and loyal shinobi…" said Jiraiya as he saw the looks of sadness spreading around in the crowed, he wanted to stop but he knew that he must continued.

"…but if the Sound thinks that were going to just stand and take it their deadly wrong, I Jiraiya of the Sannin declare war on the remnants of Sound…" said Jiraiya as he saw that all the faces in the crowd when white, declaring war was something that didn't' happen all the time, it was serious.

"…I happen to know that Orochimaru wasn't working alone he had partners _**[A/N Guess who.] **_that helping him make the invasion possible, and we shall not rest until all of their heads are staked in front of the VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAF." screamed Jiraiya, the crowd was serious for a second but suddenly they started cheering and releasing killer intent, Jiraiya smiled before he too started releasing KI.

"Now your all dismissed, there will no be any missions today or tomorrow." said the new Hokage as all the Shinobi present bowed and left in either a shunshin'd or simple walked out through the stairs. Naruto was about to leave until a hand landed on his shoulder, when he turned he saw that the hand belonged to Jiraiya.

"Naruto I need to speak to you for a second, go to my office and wait their I need a moment alone." said Jiraiya as he quickly looked at the coffin holding his teacher, Naruto notice his and bowed.

"HAI Jiraiya-sensei." said Naruto before he left in a shunshin'd.

"Cool he didn't call be Ero-sennin that time." thought Jiraiya as he walked up the coffin and knelt beside it.

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE.**_

Naruto was sitting in the office looking around, he could see the portraits of the previous Hokage hanging on the wall next to the Hokage's desk, he could see the scrolls hanging around the desk, the were label "Fire Jutsus" apparently the Hokage was going to teach someone fire jutsus.

"They were probably for Konohamaru." thought Naruto, before Naruto could open the scrolls to read them the door flew open and in entered Jiraiya.

"SO Ero-Hokage what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Naruto as he snickered when he saw the face Jiraiya made at his new nickname. Jiraiya sat down and started taking some paperwork out of his desk.

"Naruto this is strictly a business meeting." said Jiraiya, the moment Naruto heard the seriousness in his voice he cut the jokes, it was time to be serious.

"What is it Hokage-sama." said Naruto as he started at Jiraiya, Jiraiya glared at Naruto before speaking.

"Why did you informed me about the progress you made in controlling the fox?" asked Jiraiya, he was seriously pissed he felt left out of the loop with Naruto, something he didn't like.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I kind of forgot." said Naruto as he scratch the back of his head, Jiraiya could help but smile at the antics of the of the blonde.

"But is that really what you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Naruto was he eyed his sensei carefully, Jiraiya gave Naruto a sheepish smile when he remembered what he needed to talk to him about.

"Well you see Naruto since I was force to take the title of Hokage…" Jiraiya started saying but was cut off by a loud "WHAT" that sounded in the office.

"What do you mean force?" said Naruto as he look at Jiraiya, Jiraiya just looked around suspiciously before he lifted his shirt and showed Naruto the bruises he had.

"Well I tried to pawn of the responsibility onto Tsunade and she was about to agreed until she found out my reasons to decline." said Jiraiya, Naruto waited to hear the reasons to why Jiraiya wanted to decline but Jiraiya didn't say he just continued talking to Naruto about why he was there.

"Well as I was saying the reason you're here is since with me now being the Hokage and Orochimaru dead, we need 2 new Sannins." said Jiraiya, Naruto was shocked, was Jiraiya offering Naruto the position of Sannin.

"Why?" asked Naruto, Jiraiya just smiled and pulled out a tiny book entitled "Konoha Laws", Jiraira opened the book and started turning the pages, when he the one he was looking for he looked at Naruto before he gave Naruto the book, Naruto looked down and stared at the page.

**Konoha Law 103: Sannin**

_Konoha must always have at least 2 active Sannin at all time, even during time of peace the Sannin must be active, the Sannin are under the strict command of the Hokage, not even the council can intervene in Sannin Related incidents_

_The Sannin will be awarded special privileges for their services rendered:_

_ Sannin can leave the village at any moment the choose, provided that they report to the Hokage every few months._

_2. The Sannin have their first choose at apprentices to take on, said apprentice can leave with the Sannin every time said Sannin leaves the village_

_3. The Sannin have the title of General during time of war, only surpassed by the Commander General the Hokage._

Naruto finished reading the Law and looked up at Jiraiya, Naruto was shocked that the Sannin had such great privileges.

"Well I…" Naruto was about to speak when he notice that Jiraiya was ignoring him and was writing down stuff on his "special Notebook", Naruto just sweat dropped before he hit Jiraiya with the book he was given to read.

"Ero-Hokage pay attention…are you going to keep writing those books." asked Naruto trying to hide the nervousness on his voice.

"Are you nuts, I don't come from a wealthy clan like you or the Sandaime did, I made my wealth writing these books, besides I could never turned my back on my _faithful readers_." said Jiraiya stressing the Faithful readers part to embarrass Naruto

You see unbeknownst to everyone except Jiraiya Naruto was a huge fan of the "Icha Icha" series, Naruto had every book ever published in a hidden book shelf on his room the only way anyone could find it was if they had a a sample of Naruto's blood and charka.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand, Naruto Namikaze, Do you accept the post of Sannin of Konohagakure?" asked Jiraiya as he stood up and stared at Naruto while stretching his hand.

Naruto stood up and smiled before he shook Jiraiya's hand.

"I would be honored Jiraiya-sama." said Naruto as Jiraiya gave the blonde a smile and sat back down.

"Good Naruto-kun, tomorrow will be the announcement." said Jiraiya, Naruto just stared as Jiraiya again took out his "special" notebook and started writing stuff down, Naruto turned to leave but was stopped when Jiraiya spoke.

"Before you go Naruto…here." said Jiraiya as he took out a small package and threw it at Naruto.

"It's a present to celebrate you promotion." said Jiraiya as Naruto opened the package and saw what was inside was the new limited edition "Icha Icha Revolution". Naruto stared in shock at the book before he started jumping in the air like an idiot screaming. Jiraiya sat back and stared at Naruto, when Naruto saw Jiraiya was staring he immediately stopped.

"Ahh thanks for the gift I'll see you later." said Naruto before he disappeared in shunshin'd. Jiraiya smiled before he started signing the paperwork for Naruto's promotion.

_**Next Day**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

The Whole Village was present to hear the Hokage's announcement, since Jiraiya declare war on Sound and his allies no one dared missed one of the gatherings. Everyone was nervously waiting for the Hokage, just before 12 the Hokage stepped out into the balcony to address the villagers and shinobi present.

"I have ask you here today to share some news with you, as of today, I Jiraiya the Toad Sage step down as the Toad Sannin…" many people in the audience, villagers and Shinobi alike gasped in shock. Now they only had one Sannin left.

"…but do not fret as I have chosen a person much stronger that I ever was to replace me…" many in the audience were shock, Jiraiya was a really strong ninja, so who was stronger than him.

"…Now allow me to present you the new member of the Sannin…Konoha's Puppet Master Naruto Namikaze." said Jiraiya as Naruto walked out to stand next to him, he was wearing his normal attire _**[A/N the one he wore during the second test of the chunin exams.]**_

The moment Naruto step up to the balcony all the shinobis present started applauding and cheering for him. Naruto lowered his head so the people could see the tears on his eyes.

"_This is awesome finally their starting to accept me for who I…" _Naruto's train of thought was stopped when he felt something hit square in the forehead, the thing that hit him shattered on impact leaving a deep cut on Naruto's face.

"We will never accept a demon like you as a Sannin." Naruto heard someone scream, when he looked up he saw that the scream came from the same person how threw the bottle, it was a drunk villager, like always, but before Naruto could sent a puppet to deal with the villager he was surprised to fell a enormous amount of killer intent in the air.

The killer intent Naruto felt wasn't directed at him but at the villager that threw the bottle, all the shinobi and academy students of Konoha were sending the villager their KI and it was intense, the villager back again before he collapsed from the pressure he felt.

"Take him to the hospital and when he wakes tell him to expect a visit from Ibiki." roared Jiraiya as two random jounin pick the villager up and left. Naruto grabbed Jiraiya by the arm and dragged him inside to clean the deep cut on Naruto's face.

Jiraiya sat Naruto down on a chair and the door flew open to reveal a pissed of Tsunade at the other end, she ran up to Naruto and started healing his wound.

"Those damn villagers, when will the learn." said Tsunade as she healed Naruto with one arm and tried to clean all the blood with the other. Naruto was about to answer when he felt two familiar chakra signatures enter the room.

"Report." said Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya just stared at the blonde like he had gone nuts, Tsunade was about to suggest a test to see if he suffered a concussion when she heard a voice speak behind her.

"Naruto-sama we found them." said the voice, Naruto stood up and unsealed his Host cloak form one of the seals on his arm before putting it on.

"Ero-sennin, granny Tsunade, I have to go for a while but don't worry I'll sent constant reports of my activities." said Naruto but before Jiraiya or Tsunade could protest the three had left in a fire shunshin'd. Tsunade muttered something about idiot blondes and left to find a bottle of sake.

Jiraiya was about to leave when he notice the scourge marks on the floor when Naruto and the two others had vanished, when Naruto stood a 9 was burned and where the others stood a 8 and a 1 were burned.

"_I see, that's the little secret of Host…that's awesome." _thought Jiraiya as he left to do battle with his new greatest enemy…paperwork.

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**_

**Sorry it took so long this week was my birthday and I was hanging why some friends away from my computer…..next chapter you'll meet the other members of HOST! Yeah**

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	21. AN Puppet INFO

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**PUPPETS:**_

**.Scar****:**

**.This puppet is that of a slender man, with shoulder length black hair, he has orange eyes with black line running down his face, from his eyes to his jaw , he is dressed in black shinobi sandals, black jounin pants, a short sleeve black shirt with a dark orange jounin vest.**

**.Weapon: **

**- Zanbato **

**.Specialty:**

**- Hand to Hand combat; Kenjutsu**

**.Forehead Protector: - Leaf Village, Strapped to his right arm**

**.****Suna****:**

**. This puppet is that of a medium height, with long red hair and bright green eyes, she wears brown shinobi sandals, black jounin pants, a short sleeve chain shirt and a brown jounin vest.**

**.Weapon:**

**. 2 Small Iron Fans with the kanji for "love" on then, they have senbons shooters on the tip.**

**.Specialty:**

**. Long range attacks**

**.Forehead Protector:**

**. Sand Village, Wrapped around her waist.**

**.****Ame****:**

**.This puppet is that of a tall man with spiky orange hair with brown eyes, he wears a long black cloak with orange lining he has one ring in each finger, underneath the cloak he has a standard jounin outfit.**

**.Weapon:**

**. A big war hammer with the kanji for "Pain" in the hammer.**

**.Specialty:**

**.Close range combat.**

**.Forehead Protector:**

**.Rain Village, strapped to his forehead.**

_**HUMAN PUPPETS:**_

**.****Kiske Uchiha****:**

**.This human puppet has long black hair, he wears black combat boots, black shinobi pants, with a weapons pouch in the left leg, a short sleeve tight black shirt with modified ANBU Armor [ instead of being soft it's hard ] with the Uchiha symbol in the back of the armor.**

**.Weapon:**

**.Long white Katana with the Uchiha symbol on the sheath. **

**.Specialty:**

**.Fire Jutsu, close range combat, Taijutsu**

**.Forehead Protector: .Leaf Village, strapped to his forehead**

**.Bloodline Limit: **

**.Sharingan**

**.****Zabuza Momochi****:**

**.****When Zabuza breaks Naruto's puppet Kiri, Naruto puts Kiri's clothes on Zabuza, he added a patch to the vest with the kanji for " Demon of the Mist".**

**.Weapon:**

**.Zabuza's Kubiriki Honcho**

**.Specialty:**

**.Kenjutsu, water jutsus close combat, silent killing technique**

**.Forehead Protector:**

**.Mist Village, Strapped to his forehead slightly crooked**

**.****Haku****:**

**.Same clothes but mask is replace with that of a Leaf ANBU.**

**.Weapon:**

**. Many poisons senbons inside the body**

**.Specialty:**

**.Ice and Water Jutsu, long range combat. **

**.Forehead Protector**

**.Under the ANBU mask she wears a Mist Village Headband on her forehead.**

**Bloodline Limit:**

**.Ice Release**

**.****Hanzo****:**

**.This is the human puppet of Hanzo of the Salamander, he has long white hair, he has a special custom made battle helmet with the Rain Village Symbol and the forehead, he wears special metal black combat boots, black pointy shin guards, dark purple jounin pants, a long sleeve tight black shirt, a dark purple jounin vest, black and purple armlets with silver Salamanders in each, in the back of the vest is the kanji for "Salamander".**

**.Weapon:**

**. A long purple katana. Called "Salamander's Breath".**

**.Specialty:**

**.Water Jutsus, Earth Jutsus, Summoning Technique, long , mid and close range specialty.**

**.Forehead Protector:**

**.Rain Village, Helmet.**

**.****Demon Brothers "Gozu and Meizu"****:**

**.This puppets are those of the Demon Brothers, they were standard Kirigakure Chunin Outfits. Black sandals, dark blue pants, tight sleeveless blue shirts and gray chunin vests.**

**.Weapons:**

**.x2 3claw gauntlets each, x1 long spike chain, 1000 senbons launcher in their mouth, flame thrower in the middle of the chest.**

**.Specialty:**

**.Water Jutsus, close combat, teamwork **

**.Forehead Protector: **

**.Mist Village, Foreheads.**

_**.Aoi Rokusho:**_

**.Modified Ame jounin's outfit, he has dark blue shinobi sandals, long black jounin's pant's, a long collar short sleeve blue shirt, and a dark blue jounin vest.**

**.Weapons:**

**.A long light purple umbrella that can hold up too 10,000 Senbon needles.**

**.Specialty:**

**.Long range combat, water jutsus.**

**.Forehead Protector:**

**.Rain Village; strapped to his forehead**

**.Root ANBU**

**.****This are Naruto's personal army, they are all wearing different ANBU animal mask, the wear the same ANBU outfit, on the back of their armor they have the kanji for "Namikaze's Army".**

**.Weapon:**

**.Short Kodaichis strapped to their backs.**

**Specialty:**

**.All, there so many of them, Naruto can do anything with them.**

**.Forehead Protector:**

**.Leaf Village, Forehead on masks. **

**.Sound Shinobi**

'**Naruto only has a few dozen of this human puppets, they are used as backup to his "Namikaze's Army" they are all dressed in standard Sound Jounin clothes, all purple, they also wear snake masks with the Namikaze Army symbol on it.**

**.Weapons:**

**.They all have special custom claw blades.**

**.Specialty:**

**.Ninjutsu.**

**.Forehead Protectors: .Sound Village, behind their masks.**

**A/N if you have a good idea for a puppet, you can email me at **** sent me your descriptions of the puppet, the name and if possible a pic, and if I like it I'll use it in the story. Also I was kind of in the middle of a serious writers block so that's why I haven't updated any on my stories…sorry, but that's over and I want you guys to know I'm starting to work on new chapter, hopefully by the end of the week I will have updated all my stories.**

_**Check out my other stories:**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Naruto of the Espada**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
